Forever and On
by BananaLlama6
Summary: "Please stay Finn" "Of course my Angelfish; For forever and on..." This is the story of the fragile girl of the sea and the damaged Finnick Odair: Their journey from Annie's reaping until the end of Mockinjay. How did the District 4 lovers really come to be? *Alternate ending to Mockinjay*
1. Ready or Not

**Author****'s Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and constructive criticism is very welcome! Unfortunately I will not have my Hunger Games books on me while I am writing most of this story, so feel free to correct any mistakes I might make about Annie or Finnick or even the games in general. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know! **

**So without any further ado, here is chapter 1: Ready or Not **

* * *

**Finnick Odair:**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I groan and sigh in annoyance as I reach over to turn off my ringing alarm clock. I am not used to waking up this early and I can't help thinking I would give anything to be able to sleep in for a few more minutes, but I know that is not possible.

It is reaping day for the 70th Annual Hunger Games and since I am a mentor it is necessary for me to be there bright and early. I don't want to mentor; I never have. It kills me to send two innocent children off to face their definite death each year. Unfortunately, I do not have a choice.

There are plenty of victors here in District 4, and in fact, there are supposed to be two different mentors each year. However, President Snow makes in exception for me and I am in no place to refuse. As far as anyone else knows (that is except for Mags) I love to mentor. According to the population of Panem, Finnick Odair loves the capitol, including all the "sexy" ladies that call it home.

Everyone thinks they know me. I am just a cocky seductive 19 year old guy who has sex with anyone and everyone I can; I am the vicious handsome tribute that killed 10 children without blinking an eye, right?

Wrong!

They don't know me! They don't know that I lay awake every night terrified of going to sleep, for when I do I know I will be haunted by the faces of those I killed 5 years ago. They don't know that I don't feel handsome at all. They don't know that I constantly feel dirty and ugly and that it tears me up inside to sell my body to them. They don't know that I am the reason my father, mother, and little sister are dead. They don't know…

**Annie Cresta:**

I stare at my reflection in the small mirror of my tiny bathroom. My dark auburn hair is still wet from my shower and it leaves puddles of water on my bare pale shoulders. My light green eyes stare back at me and I shiver despite the steam that still lingers in the air from the hot water.

Today is the day that everyone in District 4 dreads all year long; today is reaping day.

"Annie, are you almost ready to go?" My older brother, Macaulay, asks quietly tapping on the bathroom door. He is 20 years of age, and although he cannot be reaped, I know he is worried for me.

After my parent's death last year, Macaulay and I were desperate for food. In order to survive I was forced to sign for a treaty. My name was put in 50 extra times in exchange for fish and District 4's salty seaweed bread. The thought of how high my chances were of being reaped made my throat close up. I saw myself slowly get even paler in the mirror and black spots danced in my vision.

"Annie!?" My brother asks again, this time his voice higher and louder. As a child I had always had anxiety issues. After my parents death my anxiety escalated and I now could barely make it through a day without a panic attack. "Annie, I'm coming in!"

I hear the doorknob click as Macaulay starts to turn it and the panic that my brother is about to see me naked is the only thing that makes me snap out of my panic attack.

"No!" I yell desperately, my voice shaking. "I-I'm fine! I just have to get dressed and I'll be out in a second!"

Quickly, I braid my knotted hair back out of my face and slip on my dark green dress. A light beige rope wraps around the waist of my dress like a belt and the skirt poofs out a bit reaching my knees. I love the dress and I feel great wearing it even if it is slightly frayed at the bottom.

With one final glance in the mirror, I run out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready," I whisper to my waiting brother.

* * *

**So.. How do you like it? This chapter is a lot shorter than I plan for my other chapters to be. I was just eager to update what I had so far! I promise to keep updating as much as I can. I should be able to at least every other day. Like I said earlier, I would love to receive your advice!**

**Please review! :) **

**P.S. I am a total Odesta Fangirl! (Sorry I just had to get that out!)**


	2. Chosen

**Author's**** Note:**

**Hello my fellow Odesta fans!**

**I would like to give a shout out to Karategirl85, Odestalovebaby, and Jaspersluva123456 for following or faving this story! It means more to me than you could ever imagine! **

**Also a big thanks goes to James018 for his/her very helpful review. He/she pointed out that I forgot to include the fact that District 4 is a career district. I know I told you James018 that I would make the male tribute a volunteer, but I actually came up with a different solution. For the purpose of this story, District 4 will become a career district after Annie's games. So sorry for the confusion!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to include this last chapter, but I am sure you all know that I am not Susanne Collins. The characters and a lot of the events in this story belong to her.**

**Here is chapter 2, Chosen! **

* * *

**Annie Cresta:**

Macaulay and I slowly begin the short walk to the Justice Building, both of us trying to put off the reaping for as long as possible. A loud gong rings out exclaiming that the reaping ceremony starts in 5 minutes and my stomach churns violently.

"Pull it together, Annie!" I tell myself quietly, feeling foolish as I see 12 year olds looking calmer than me.

My older brother grabs my hand and squeezes it and then he is off to the sidelines, leaving me to fend for myself.

"Finger, please," an older peacekeeper with long gray hair says calmly and I give her my hand, my eyes never leaving Macaulay's tall figure. I watch him until all I can see of him is his shaggy red hair, the rest of his body blocked by others.

A needle quickly pricks my finger, but I barely feel it. My whole body feels numb.

"Go stand with the other 18 year olds," the peacekeeper sighs obviously impatient. I blush as I realize I have been standing still for at least a minute, holding up the line.

I nod and quickly file through the crowd until I reach the section where the rest of the girls my age are waiting.

The gong rings once again and I notice District 4's escort, Emmalina, file on stage. Just like every other year I gape at the young lady taking her in. She wears a bright blue wig that flows to her shoulders and her skin is pink, quite a change from last year's tiger print skin.

But it her dress that really grabs my attention.

I have never seen anything like it in my lifetime. Two giant fish slide from her shoulders to cover her breasts and they meet a giant blue skirt that reminds me of flowing waves. Emmalina has gone out of her way to capture District 4.

The sight of two mentors climbing on stage after Emmalina is the only thing that tears my eyes away from her dress. I notice one of the mentors is old, very old by the looks of it. It takes me a minute to place her, but I think I remember her mentoring a few years back.

The other mentor, however, I recognize immediately. Just like every other year it is the famous Finnick Odair, the capitol's sweetheart. He wears a cocky smile and his stunning green eyes stare ahead creating the impression that he is obviously too good for the rest of us. I have never meet Finnick, but I have heard _plenty_ about him, enough to make me certain that I would not be very fond of him if we did happen to meet.

I'm not sure if it is the fact that every girl fantasizes about being on the receiving end of one of his smiles or if it's the fact that he was able to kill many kids in his games without blinking an eye, but something about Finnick Odair rubs me the wrong way.

The more I watch him the more I am sure that he seems almost excited to send 2 children to their death. The fact that I am sure he has had sex with at least 30 capitol women definitely doesn't help change my mind.

My thoughts are interrupted at the sound of Emmalina's voice ringing through the crowd.

"Welcome everyone to the 70th Annual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Emmalina says in her Capitol accent clapping her hands together in glee. She stops abruptly when no one applauds with her, but the escort quickly recovers. "I am sure you are all very excited to see which one of you will be representing District 4 in the hunger games, but first we have a video all the way from the Capitol!"

I stare at the video as it explains the history of the Hunger Games, but I am not taking it in. There is no need, they play the same video every year and I unfortunately know it by heart.

Instead I spend the time thinking of what Emmalina said. Excited!? I don't know how she could think we would be excited about fighting to our death. It just goes to show how oblivious and terrible the Capitol really is.

"This is how we remember our past; this is how we safe guard our future," The voice says on the video and after the anthem of Panem is played for a few seconds, the screen turns black.

"Now as usual, ladies first!" Emmalina says as she sashays over to one of the reaping bowls. I glare in horror at the pieces of paper inside, knowing that 51 of them say my name. I feel a wave of nausea once again and my eyes scan the crowd of those older than 18, searching for Macaulay.

His kind blue eyes meet mine and he mouths that everything will be fine.

However, when Emmalina reads the name on the piece of paper that she pulled, I know that everything is the opposite of fine.

"Annie Cresta!" Emmalina calls and my legs go out from under me.

**Finnick Odair:**

"Annie Cresta!" Emmalina's voice echoes in my ear and I continue staring at the ocean in the distance refusing to see as yet another tribute realizes her life will soon come to an end.

However, curiosity gets the best of me and I find myself looking down into the crowd only to see a girl in the 18 year old section freeze, a look of pure terror on her face. I know instantly that she is the one that was reaped and it is nearly impossible to keep my cocky grin on my face.

If I show a slightest bit of concern though, it will confuse all my Capitol lovers and I know will make President Snow furious. I have learned from experience that making Snow furious leads to very… _unpleasant_ things.

My heart skips a beat as the girl falls to the ground, which makes my lack of concern even harder to portray._ Did she faint_? For as long as I can remember no one has_ fainted_ during a reaping.

I am quickly proved wrong as the girl jumps to her feet and the crowd steps back to let her pass. She holds her head high as she carefully makes her way to the stage. It isn't until she reaches the bottom of the old wooden steps that I fully take her in. The girl, Annie, has long auburn hair that is pulled into one single braid which falls down her back. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of light green and I notice a familiar look of fear in them. Her pale freckled face flushes red and I am sure that she is embarrassed by her fall despite the situation.

"Annie!" I distressed voice calls from the crowd. I look to see a tall young man with the same hair as Annie running towards her only to be grabbed by two peacekeepers. He thrashes with a look of terror and pain on his face. He must be her brother.

At the sound of his voice Annie quickly turns her head and I notice her whole body starts shaking.

"Hello dear, don't be shy! Quickly come up!" Emmalina gushes to Annie and I can't help rolling my eyes. Does she really have no idea how hard this is for the new tributes?

Annie turns away from her brother and a single tear falls from her stunning eyes. Just as quick as it fell though, Annie wipes it away with a flick of her small hand and joins Emmalina, Mags, and I on stage.

As soon as Emmalina is sure that Annie is safely on the stage she continues with the reaping.

"Now on to the boys!" Emmalina says in her overly cheery voice. She reaches a pink hand into the giant glass bowl and her long finger snatch up a piece of paper at the bottom. "Kye Ventor!"

This time I don't even try to avoid looking at the chosen male tribute. A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes steps out of the 12 year old section. He doesn't even look old enough to be a part of the reaping, yet alone able to kill someone. Despite this, though, I notice the brave look on the little boys face and they way his tiny fist clench together in determination. Maybe he does have a chance.

_Finnick __Odair, you know better!_ I think to myself. It is pointless to have false hope, something I have learned after watching 8 children who I got to know die.

Never the history of the 69 games has a 12 year old won. I happen to be the youngest victor and I was 14 at the time.

My heart feels heavy as I watch Annie and Kye shake hands, for I know that this will be some of the hardest tributes to watch die.

**Annie Cresta:**

The rest of the ceremony passes in a blur and the male tribute, Kye and I are led to our rooms in the Justice Building where we will be permitted to say goodbye to our friends in family.

As soon as I am in the safety of my room I plan in my head my goodbye speech to Macaulay. He has helped me so much over the years; all we had was each other. It pains me to think of how alone and afraid my older brother will be once I am gone. Salty tears stream down my face and I am unable to think of how to express my thank you to the most important person in my life.

I know I will not make it out of these games; I would be silly to think I had a chance. It is impossible for a small fragile girl like me to beat 23 other tributes, some of which who have been training their whole life. Poor Kye who is only 12 has a better chance than me!

I don't know how long I have been in this room, but a have a feeling that goodbye time is almost complete. Where is Macaulay?

To try to pass time I stroll over to a small window in the corner of the dull room that I am in and I stare out it.

From this window I have a beautiful view of the ocean. I have spent all of my life near the ocean fishing, swimming, collecting shells, and watching sunset after sunset. My tears that have just begun to dry flow again freely. This is the last time I will ever see the ocean and I am determined to take every part of it in, so I have something beautiful to think of when I am near death.

Suddenly the door opens wide and I am forced to turn away from the window.

"Macaulay!" I sob as my legs carry me quickly to the visitor. Just as I am about to clutch my brother, I stop short.

Despite my tears, I can tell that the man in front of me is not Macaulay. He is shorter and instead of red hair, soft blonde curls cover his head. Suddenly I find myself staring into the stunning green eyes of Finnick Odair.

"Um…hey Annie. Your brother asked me to give you this," Finnick says awkwardly as he hands me a piece of paper. I stare at it confused. "Well? Are you going to take it or not?"

I snatch the paper from Finnick and scan my eyes over the paper. It looks to be a letter, but why?

"Where is Macaulay?" I ask, flinching when I hear how whiny and shaky my voice is. Pathetic.

"He's in trouble with the peacekeepers for punching them in the face and wasn't allowed to say goodbye," Finnick responds bluntly. That isn't like Macaulay; he definitely is not a violent person. I guess a person acts differently when their whole world gets snatched away from them.

I put the letter securely in the pocket, saving it for later. I can't help feeling a bit of anger towards my brother. I will never have the chance to thank him!

Finnick continues to stand in the room, acting as though he has something to say.

"Thanks, I-I'll see you later," I say pointedly. I can feel a new wave of tears coming on and I do not want to sob in front of The Finnick Odair.

"You better clean up those tears for the cameras. I'm sure all of Panem already sees you as weak after your fall," Finnick states rudely and with that he walk out of the room. I clench my fists in anger. I know Finnick is right, but he could show at least a bit of sympathy.

I laugh as soon as the thought enters my mind. Finnick and sympathy are not something that goes together, I am sure.

My door opens once again and Emmalina enters, "Come with me Annie. It is time to board the train! Get ready for a big big day!"

I sigh and follow my escort out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and don't be shy to give me any advice! :)**


	3. Broken

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! ****Here is the next chapter of Forever And On! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I stayed up way to late on a school night to finish it. It is a lot longer than the others, so I am sorry if this is an inconvenience to you. I hope you enjoy!**

**A great big thanks goes out to houseofme and The Honey Crisp for favoriting/following! Also thank you all who reviewed. I just love to see your comments!**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I did not transform into Susanne Collins in my sleep, so I still don't own these characters.**

* * *

**Finnick Odair:**

I stab my shiny gold fork into a piece of lamb and stuff it in my mouth, trying my best to tune out Emmalina's excited chatter. I can see the ocean zooming by through the window across from me as our train makes its way to the Capitol.

"And so I said, 'Green? Really Bertrum? Green was like totally 3 years ago!' Then guess what he did?!" Emmalina says quickly, giggling. I role my eyes at Mags and she smiles in return.

"What Emmalina?" She sighs. Just as the chipper District 4 escort starts to reply one of the automatic train doors open and Annie and Kye walk in. Annie had taken her hair out of its tight braid and her soft auburn hair frames her face beautifully.

Their eyes both grow wide as they take in the multiple platters of colorful food spread out on the table. I immediately know that they are both thinking the same thing I thought when I first saw all the food the Capitol had.

"Where on Panem did you get all this food?!" Kye gasps in awe. I can tell already that the little guy is not afraid to say what's on his mind. Annie just continues to stare.

"Why the Capitol of course, Kye!" Emmalina responds in a huff, oblivious that Annie and Kye have never seen so much food in their life. "Now come sit down and have something to eat. You two need to fill up if you want any chance at all at winning the games!" I see Annie flinch at her comment and Kye goes silent, his head snapping down to star at his worn brown sandals. I am about to scold Emmalina for her inconsiderate comment, but Mags beats me to it.

"Emmalina just give the two kids a break. They will eat when they are ready," My old mentor says quietly and much more nicely than what I was going to say. Then again Mags is much nicer than I am.

Emmalina sulks and continues eating her fish chowder.

Mags and I slide over on the velvet covered bench to make room for Annie and Kye. Seeming to get over his earlier bout of sadness, the 12 year old skips over and sits beside Mags, helping himself to a warm white role.

I admire how happy he can be in such a terrible situation.

Annie regards the only empty space left beside me and she unhappily makes her way over. She sits as closely to the end of the bench as she can, leaving more space than necessary between us. I sigh inwardly. She must be mad at me about my comment earlier. I didn't mean to act insensitive, actually I was about to comfort her. But of course I chickened out and ended up hurting her instead.

I fill up a bowl with the steaming chowder and set it in front of Annie, giving her a small smile in the process. Her green eyes meet mine before quickly looking away and I can't help thinking once again how gorgeous they are.

"Thank you," Annie mutters quietly, but she makes no effort to eat it.

"It's really good; tastes a lot like the fish at home," I say hoping that she will at least eat a couple bites. She desperately needs to eat if she wants to make it through the next couple of weeks.

Relief floods over me as I see her shaky hand pick up the spoon.

"Annie sweetie, you should change out of that tattered dress. We have much nicer clothes available here!" Emmalina says and Annie drops the spoonful of soup hugging her green dress to her. I clench my hands, raged at Emmalina for interrupting Annie's attempt at eating. I have to agree that the dress does look tattered, but I know it must mean a lot to her. After all it is her only souvenir from our home district.

"I think the dress looks great on her! It brings out her green eyes!" I snap, glaring at Emmalina. Annie stares at me in shock, obviously surprised by my compliment.

_I'm kinder than you think. _I want to tell her, but instead I drop my fork with a clang and march off to my room.

"Somebody needs to watch their manners," Emmalina mumbles quietly as I leave the dining hall.

As soon as I enter my room I flop down on the large double bed and pull out a piece of rope from my pocket. It was the token that I brought in my games and I have kept it with me ever since. I find the simple motion of tying knots very calming, as it was something that I learned quite young when I used to help my father fish. Whenever I am depressed, angry, frightened, or unable to sleep I always resort to this little piece of rope.

I sit on the bed for what must be an hour tying knot after knot, until I hear a timid knock on my closed door.

"Come in," I call, knowing that it must be Mags checking in with me as she does whenever I am on my own for a while. Ever since my sister and parents died 4 years ago she has been like a family to me. She is the only one that knows anything about me and I plan to keep it that way.

I quickly slide the frayed rope back into the pocket of my grey dress pants as the door opens wide. When I look up I am shocked to be staring into Annie's face.

"Hey," I say in surprise, standing up quickly.

"Hi," She responds shyly as she stares down at the green carpet of my room. "Um… Emmalina wanted me to tell you that it is time for the recap of the reapings."

"Okay, thanks," I reply. We walk together to the sitting room where a giant screen takes up one of the walls.

I sit down on the red sofa where Mags, Kye, and Emmalina are already waiting for the showing to start. A small smile plays on my lips as Annie sits down next to me even though there is a spot free next to Emmalina. Either she has forgiven me or she just really can't stand her escort. I have a slight feeling that the answer is the later.

Ceaser Flickerman, the official Hunger Games announcer, appears on the screen dressed in an orange suit with matching hair. He speaks to a large colorful Capitol crowd about what they should expect for this year's games and then suddenly the reapings are playing.

A tall skinny 17 year old girl named Ribbon volunteers for District 1 and so does a muscular 18 year old boy named Jeremiah. They both most likely studied at the Career Academy as did the two 16 year old volunteers from District 2.

"Those four are the ones you really need to look out for," I warn Annie and Kye. "If it is possible it is best to join them."

"They will never let us in Finnick," Annie says with a short laugh. As much as I don't want to, I have to agree.

We continue to watch the reapings in silence. The tributes from 3 both look sickly thin and they can't be any older than 14.

Then it's on to District 4.

Annie winces beside me as her name is called on the screen and out of the corner of my eye I can see her press both her pale hands to her eyes, not wanting to see herself. My hands itch to comfort her, but I don't, instead listening to Ceaser's laughter in the background.

"It looks like that one was shocked," He says to a amused crowd. More than anything I want to reach into the screen and punch the jerk in his flawless Capitol face. I really hope Annie didn't hear his comment or the laughter, but I know my wish is too good to be true as she stiffens up beside me.

I'm relieved when Kye's name is called and the attention switches to the "cute" little boy, as Ceaser says.

"I'm not cute!" Kye groans to my left and I suppress a smile with my hand. Beside me I can see Annie doing the same. Our eyes meet and I give a knowing wink.

District 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10's tributes are all pretty young (with a few exceptions, but even the older ones don't seem threatening) and they don't give me much concern, but then it's on to District 11.

The two tributes that were reaped look very much alike. Ceaser tells the audience that they are both brother and sister and that their oldest sibling was killed in the games 2 years ago. That family has really had some bad luck.

What really scares me though, is the look on the tribute's faces. It's hard to notice unless you look really hard, but when they shake hands they give each other a slight nod and a knowing look. If it wasn't for my 5 years being a part of the games I wouldn't think anything of it, but I know that they have a secret that nobody else knows. I know that the District 11 tributes are going to be a very tough pair.

"Who are you most concerned about?" I question Annie and Kye once the District 12 reaping is over. Like every other year the two from 12 don't seem to pose any threat.

"1 and 2 obviously," Kye says.

"11," I'm surprised by Annie's answer. I didn't think anyone else would be able to catch on like I did. Mags, Emmalina, and Kye all give Annie a confused look and she blushes."I-it's just…they seem dangerous. I know they don't look it, but I just got a feeling that there is more to their appearance. Like they have a secret," Annie quickly explains. The other three still don't seem to understand what she is trying to say.

"I know what you mean. I thought the same thing when they shared that look when they shook hands," I say coming to her aid. Annie looks at me thankfully and I return her smile.

"Well, anyway, everyone should get to sleep! Tomorrow we reach the Capitol and it is our last day before training starts! It's going to be a big big day!" Emmalina says with a clap of her hands. With that we turn off the television and all head our separate ways.

**Annie Cresta:**

As soon as I reach my room I collapse on my bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas or brush my teeth. I have spent all my energy trying to prohibit all the oncoming panic attacks that threatened me throughout the day. I promised myself when I first boarded the train that I would not break down in front of anyone, especially not Finnick Odair.

I don't know why I am so determined to prove to him that I am stronger than I seemed earlier this morning. There is something about Finnick that makes me want to do whatever I can to please him. I'm not saying that I have accepted his cockiness, or that I am even fond of him for that matter, but he is definitely different than what I had originally expected the Capital sweetheart to be like.

Perhaps it was the way he stood up for me at lunch or perhaps it is how he came to my aid when I made the foolish comment about District 11, but whatever the reason I can actually tolerate Finnick Odair.

I lay up awake for hours that night unable to go to sleep. As soon as my eyes close images of blood and death flood my mind.

Finally in the early hours of morning I must drift off to sleep for I am soon awoken by the sound of screaming. My heart beats fast and the familiar feeling of a panic attack engulfs me.

Soon I am running to the bathroom gasping for air and gulping cold water from the metal tap.

I lay on the cool bathroom floor and focus on my breathing like the doctor back in District 4 suggested until I finally calm done.

Once I am lying back in the bed, I realize that it was me that was screaming. I must have had a nightmare; one I thankfully don't remember.

Deciding that it is impossible for me to sleep, I leave my room and wander around the dark train, willing for it to be morning. I decide to play a little game with myself and think of everything I remember about the ocean back in District 4. I am thinking of angelfish when I run into something hard.

There is a load bang as a large floral printed vase falls of the shelf I ran into and shatters on the ground. I fall back on my butt hard and my ankle twists under me painfully. I groan.

"Hello?! Who's there?" A sleepy muscular voice calls out running from a nearby room. I know instantly that it is Finnick. He has a very scary looking knife in his hand and he is waving it around frantically. The sight of a disheveled frightened Finnick would have been funny if it wasn't for that fact that I was in pain or that I just safe a similar looking knife stab Kye in my dreams.

Suddenly Finnick's eyes land on me and he drops his knife embarrassed.

"Damn you Annie! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Finnick shout-whispers. "What are you doing?" He starts to come closer and must see the pain on my face, for concern quickly shows on his handsome face and he kneels by me.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asks, his eyes searching mine anxiously.

"I'm fine, Finnick! What do you sleep with a knife?" I question, laughing. Finnick laughs with me, seeming less worried know that he knows I am okay.

He opens his mouth to answer my question as I attempt to stand up. As soon as I put weight on my ankle, though, I gasp and fall back down. Finnick stops laughing abruptly and the worry is etched on his face once again.

"I don't think you are fine, Annie. Let's go back to your room," He whispers quietly, reaching down to pick me up. I start to protest, but he shushes me and carries me bridal style back down the hallway.

Despite the throbbing pain in my left ankle, the feeling of Finnick's arms around me makes electricity flow through my body and I shiver. Finnick doesn't seem to notice the effect on me or else he is used to it, because not a word leaves his mouth as we sneak toward my bedroom door. No wonder all the Capitol ladies swoon over him if he can make someone turn to jello by the touch of his arms.

When we reach my room he sets me gently on the top of my bed and flicks on the light. I blink in surprise at the brightness of the room as he examines my swollen purple ankle.

"I really am fine Finnick," I assure him with a roll of my eyes, but my wince of pain when he touches my ankle makes my protest useless.

"I'm going to get some ice; I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," Finnick says completely ignoring my comment. I watch him leave the room, feeling a pang in my heart that he is no longer holding me.

_This is_ Finnick_ you are thinking about!_ I think to myself.

I try to remind myself all the dirty things I heard about Finnick Odair, but a little voice in the back of my head tells me not to listen to rumors. The more I get to know him the more I am sure that Finnick isn't who he claims to be.

**Finnick Odair:**

I wander around the train as quietly as I can, searching for an Avox so I can get some ice for Annie. My arms still tingle from the feeling of her against me and the fruity smell of her hair still lingers in my nose.

My heart still beats quickly from the worry that she was seriously injured. I really hope that her ankle isn't broken. If it is, it is impossible for it to heal in time for the games. A broken ankle in the games is immediate death.

The thought of Annie dying makes my throat close up and my eyes sting from unshed tears.

_So much for not getting to know the tributes, Finnick!_ I scold myself.

I had only known Annie Cresta for a day and she was already growing on me. I never had this problem with any other tributes that I mentored, but then again Annie isn't like any of the other tributes. She has a sense of fragility and a calmness about her that makes me at peace whenever I am in the same room with her. All my problems don't seem to matter anymore when I am with her.

Suddenly I see an Avox cleaning up the broken vase that fell when Annie ran into it. I shake my head to clear my unnecessary thoughts and quickly explain the situation. She nods and runs off to the freezer to fetch some ice.

As I wait I convince myself that even if Annie's ankle was broken, the capitol would be able to fix it. They have amazingly advanced technology and if they can die skin purple and remove scares they must be able to heal a broken ankle. This thought calms me considerably and when the Avox returns I mumble a thank you and run off with the ice.

I slow down as I reach Annie's door and I peer inside before going in. She is sitting on the edge of the bed, her shoulders slouched. Her auburn hair falls forward covering her face. I am mesmerized by the sheer softness of it when I see her attempt to stand up, putting weight on her injured leg. She stifles a scream and sits down immediately.

"Annie! What are you doing? I told you not to go anywhere!" I say a bit louder than necessary. She lifts her head to meet mine and with each tear that falls from her emerald eyes makes my heart hurt 10 times worse.

"I-I just wanted to see how bad it was. I can't even stand on it, Finnick; it really hurts! How am I supposed to compete in the games?" She asks quietly.

I sit down next to her and motion for her to lay her feet on my lap. She does and I apply the ice trying my hardest to ignore her wince when it makes contact to her swollen skin.

"They have amazing technology here, trust me. I'm sure they will be able to fix it," I assure her, hoping the explanation calms her just as it did me. She relaxes slightly, but quickly tenses again. "What?"

"I was just thinking that maybe I don't want to get it healed. It would make my death just that much quicker, wouldn't it?" She asks and at first I am confused by what she is trying to say.

Suddenly it all makes sense. Annie knows she is going to die and she thinks that with her possible broken ankle she will die quickly during the bloodbath since she will be unable to get away.

As soon as I figure it out, I feel as though I am being ripped apart and my heart burns. Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes, but I will them away.

"No, Annie! NO! The Capitol will heal your ankle and you and Mags will figure out a strategy. Please don't give up on yourself," I plead desperately, but I am not certain if she even heard me. Her eyes flutter close and suddenly her breathing evens out as she falls asleep.

I gently turn her body around so that she is lying with her head on her pillow. I take the rope out of my pajama pocket and tie it around her ankle loosely, but tight enough to keep the bag of ice in place.

Then I pull the covers up to her chin and lay down with her, holding her precious body close. I lay there for a few peaceful minutes, until I suddenly realize what I am doing.

I am lying in bed with Annie Cresta.

I jump up at the thought. I cannot take advantage of her like this; I won't.

With that thought, I leave her room regretfully, wishing more than anything I could spend the night beside her.

* * *

**Please review! If you want a reply to your review simply let me know!**


	4. Secrets

**Author's Note: Hello once again Odesta fans! Here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters and some of the events in this story belong to Susanne Collins.**

* * *

**Finnick Odair:**

I open my eyes to bright sunlight shining through the small window in my bedroom. I feel like I haven't gotten any sleep whatsoever even though I clearly remember going to bed early by Emmalina's orders.

Suddenly last night comes back to me: Annie falling, me helping her, and lying beside her on her bed. I am immediately overcome with embarrassment and hatred towards myself. I hate that my filthy Capitol lusted body was so close to her and I feel as though I somehow gave Annie all the germs from all the women that touch me. So much for keeping my feelings inside; so much for not revealing my true self to anyone but Mags!

By instinct I fish around in my pajama pocket, searching for my piece of rope. I start to panic when I am unable to find it. It is pretty silly how dependent I am on the rope to calm me down.

Just as I am about to go into full panic mode, I remember that my rope is tied around Annie's ankle. My fingers itch to tie some knots, but my embarrassment gets the best of me and I refuse to go get the rope in fear of being seen by Annie. Then again it's not like I can avoid her forever.

Deciding that I'll just have to work harder to keep my feelings in check, I get out of bed and quietly head toward Annie's room. As I pass Mags room, her door flies open and she steps out yawning.

"Morning Finnick, where are you going?" She asks sleepily. I hesitate unsure how to answer her question. I cannot think of a good explanation as to why I am going to Annie's room, so instead I choose to lie.

"Just going to get breakfast," I say with ease. I guess after you spend 5 years lying about your identity it becomes like second nature.

"Finn, you do know the kitchen is the other why, right?" Mags says with a confused look on her wrinkled face.

"Oh, right, of course," I stammer, blushing. _Damn it Finnick! _I know not to even try to convince myself that Mags doesn't notice my discomfort; Mags is very good at knowing my feelings. "I guess I am pretty tired!"

The older lady just nods skeptically and follows me as I turn around and head back towards the kitchen. I guess I will have to get my rope some other time. I can't help feeling the smallest sense of relief.

As soon as I walk through the automatic doors leading to the dining area, the delicious smell of baked goods drifts past my nose. Emmalina and Kye are already sitting at the table, platters of croissants, bagels, doughnuts, fruit, bread, and yogurt laid out in front of them. I watch as Kye takes a big bite of a sugarcoated doughnut, laughing as he manages to smear sugar all over his nose in the process.

"Good doughnut?" I ask him, amused. Kye nods his head up and down vigorously, oblivious to his sugar coated face and I laugh once again.

"Oh, splendid! I thought you two would never get up!" Emmalina says dramatically as Mags and I take a seat at the table. "I must go over the schedule with you!"

"I'm an old lady; I get the right to sleep as much as I like," Mags mumbles. Emmalina sighs at her comment.

"I'm sure you can back in District 4, Mags. But here in the capitol we have a very strict schedule! When you volunteered to be a mentor you agreed to follow it," Emmalina says. I don't bother to inform her that we don't volunteer to mentor, that we are forced to. "Now, where is Annie?"

Her question reminds me that Annie is unable to walk on her injured ankle and I stand up abruptly, almost knocking over the platter of fruit.

"Everything okay?" Mags asks. I nod and tell her that I'll explain later and then I am running towards Annie's bedroom.

I mentally slap myself. How did I not think to help her? Caught up in my own thoughts, I smack into someone in the hallway. The person stifles a scream and I reach out to steady her.

_Annie! _Her face is as white as a ghost and beads of sweat are lining her freckled forehead.

"Annie! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I ask, hating myself even more for hurting her.

"Fine," she mutters back, but her voice sounds pained.

"I just remembered that you were stranded in bed. I can't believe how stupid I am!" I say angrily, calming down slightly when Annie timidly places a hand on my arm.

"Finnick, it's really okay," she says. I just shake my head and help her walk the rest of the way back to the dining hall.

As soon as we enter Emmalina lets out a gasp and Mags jumps up out of her seat.

"Oh my goodness gracious! What happened to you?" Emmalina screeches in despair. Once I settle Annie down on the bench and drag over a chair to prop her leg up on, she opens her mouth to explain.

"I kind of fell last night in the dark…" Annie starts sheepishly. Our escort sighs and drops her head in her hands.

"What were you just roaming around the train?" She asks mockingly. Her question reminds me that Annie never did tell me why she was up last night. By the look on her face, though, Emmalina must have guessed correctly.

"She was going to get a drink of water. When she fell it woke me up and I carried her back to her room." I lie, coming to Annie's aid once again. Emmalina turns her head to Annie and she nods in confirmation.

"It looks to me like a break," Mags says, inspecting Annie's ankle. I look at her ankle too for the first time since last night. It's swelled up even bigger than it was earlier and has turned an even deeper shade of purple.

"Hey Annie, your ankle looks like it's dyed like Emmalina's skin!" Kye blurts out, giggling. Annie tries to smile at him, but it comes out as a grimace as Mags pokes and prods her foot.

"Thankfully, the Capitol can fix that up just perfectly," Emmalina assures Annie, ignoring Kye's comment. Mags quickly goes and grabs the first aid kit and wraps up her ankle.

"That is the best I can do for now. Emmalina, we will have to get her to the hospital as soon as we reach the Capitol," she says. Emmalina sighs and mumbles something about schedules, but she nods anyway.

"You should eat something," I whisper to Annie as Emmalina goes on about how excited she is for the tribute parade later tonight. She nods and reaches for a croissant. Annie nibbles on her croissant as Emmalina starts to explain our schedule and I reach for one of my own.

"So, we should reach the Capitol by 1:00 this afternoon. Annie and Kye were supposed to start with their prep them immediately, but because of her ankle this will have to be delayed. Since she is a part of the games she will be started on immediately, which means she should be able to start prep at 3:00. That will only give her prep team 4 hours! Oh dear!" Emmalina says in one big breath. "Well, I suppose they will have to work just extra fast. Anyway the parade starts at 7:30 and should finish around 9:00. Then Annie and Kye will have the time to go over their strategy with their mentors. Training starts the day after tomorrow!"

She claps her hands in excitement, but neither Annie nor Kye seem very pleased for the events that are ahead of them.

"Speaking of mentors, this year I will be mentoring Kye and Finnick will be mentoring Annie," Mags states. I stare at her, surprised. The male mentor always mentored the male tribute and the female with the female. This was news to me. Quickly I mask my surprise and pretend that I knew this all along, deciding I will ask Mags about the change of plans later.

Emmalina enters this information on some sort of tablet that she was reading her schedule form and then she leaves the dining room, claiming to go have a shower. The rest of us continue to eat our breakfast and I reach for my fourth croissant.

"Hungry?" Annie asks me laughing. I laugh along with her, comforted by the fact that she can't be in too much pain if she is able to joke around.

"I had a long night last night," I say as an effort to joke back with her, but as soon as my words leave me mouth I can feel my face heat up. I notice a blush creep up Annie's pale face also and I curse myself under my breath. I can see Mags staring from me to Annie and back to me and I know that she knows that something is up. Thankfully, though, she keeps her mouth shut.

Something taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to see an Avox, a piece of paper in his hand. I am thankful for the distraction, but as soon as I take the paper from him, I am filled with dread.

As a stare at the names, dates, and addresses on the sheet I feel panic coming on and once again I want my rope desperately. I recognize this all too well: my list of clients for my time in the Capitol.

"Is everything all right?" Annie asks me. She must have seen the look on my face when I received the paper.

"Everything is just peachy!" I reply trying my hardest to answer in a nonchalant way. It must work because Annie continues eating, but suddenly the sight of food makes me feel sick. "I'm going to head back to my room and…take a shower." Mags gives me a sympathetic look, knowing full well what the sheet of paper says.

"We can't have dirty Finnick Odair, now can we?" Annie says cheerily.

"No we can't; that would completely ruin my reputation. Surprisingly women like their men clean," I say as I quickly leave the dining room.

**Annie Cresta:**

I watch Finnick intently as he leaves the dining room, wondering what could be written on that piece of paper. I saw his panicked reaction when he first read it and I know that it has more importance that he implied. Before I met Finnick I always just assumed he was an open book. It seemed as though I, and the rest of Panem, knew just about everything there was to know about him, but the more I get to know him, all the more secrets I realize he has.

Soon after Finnick leaves, Kye does also, which leaves just Mags and I at the table. I stare at her, taking the old mentor in. I haven't realized before just how old she really is; actually I don't know how she gets around at all. I am pretty sure I heard that she was in the 2nd Hunger games which means she should be around 80 years old.

Although I have just known her for a day or so, I can already tell that she is quiet, but very wise. This thought makes me wonder again why she chose to mentor Kye instead of me. I know that there must be a reason, and I also know that Finnick had no idea by the surprised look on his face when Mags first announced the change of plans.

"Mags, why did you choose to mentor Kye instead of me?" I decide to ask, surprised that I feel a tiniest bit hurt at her choice. I think that maybe she realized just how hopeless I really am and decided that she would have more luck with a 12 year old than poor Annie Cresta. Mags just keeps on staring at the wall behind me and I start to think that maybe she didn't hear my question.

"Finnick doesn't open up to very many people, never had a friend for as long as I knew him. But around you he's different; it's like he can actually breathe. It's bad for him, keeping all his feelings locked up inside and I think he needs someone like you in his life," Mags replies slowly after a long moment of silence.

I am surprised at her response, why am I so special? I'm just a frail 18 year old girl who has anxiety issues; I wouldn't be any good to Finnick.

"But if we become friends and I…die in the games, won't that be worse for him?" I ask her, flinching at the dying part. I don't know if it's the fact that I truly do care about what Finnick would do if I became his friend and then died, or if I am just intimidated of him, but for some reason I want to convince Mags to change her mind.

"When Finn puts his mind to something, like getting you out of the games, he always gets his way," Mags tells me simply. These words are easier to believe. I have never in my lifetime met anyone more charming than Finnick Odair. I am about to tell her that this time he may just not get his way, but suddenly Kye comes barging back through the doors. He has changed out of his pajamas into some Capitol shorts and a yellow t-shirt, and the little boy has a very determined expression on his face.

"Mags, I decided I want to start strategizing right now, instead of waiting until tonight," Kye states eagerly. I get the hint and head to my room leaving the two alone.

Once I reach my room, I dig through one of the dressers in search of some clothes to wear. As much as I don't want to change out of my green dress, I have been wearing it since yesterday morning and I know that I must. I decide on a pair of black jeans and a plaid blue button-up shirt.

As I lift my dress up over my head, something flutters out of one of the pockets and onto the carpeted ground. Bending down to pick it up, I realize what it is: the letter from Macaulay.

I had forgotten about it, but I know now that I must read my brother's goodbye. I take a nervous breath and start to unfold the letter, but I can't do it. I am not ready for his goodbye; I want desperately to save his words for as long as possible.

Quickly, I race over and place the letter carefully on my nightstand, promising myself that I will read it tomorrow.

* * *

**Do you guys think Finnick is a bit too sensitive? I just want to know what you think; I have been worrying about this.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please PLEASE PLEASE review! I love to hear all your feedback, advice, and suggestions. :)**


	5. Angelfish

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story. A special thanks goes out to houseofme and Odestalovebaby for their reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: These characters are those of Susanne Collins**

* * *

**Annie Cresta:**

We were all sitting around the dining room table, enjoying the last bit of our lunch when I hear faint shrieks and cheers from outside of the train. I immediately look up and out the window to see thousands of people dressed in colorful clothes standing outside, waving their dyed arms up in down in glee.

We have reached the Capitol.

"Annie, go wave," Finnick says to me and I tear my eyes from the window to look at him. Wave? Why on Panem would he expect me to wave? Finnick must have seen the confusion on my face, because he quickly explains. "They like attention, especially from the tributes." I nod, understanding.

When I look back towards the window I can see Kye is one step ahead of me. He is standing on a chair close to the window, waving and smiling to everyone that we pass by. I stand up unsteadily on my broken ankle and slowly make my way over, joining the little boy. The crowd of Capitol citizens seems endless and by the time that the train finally comes to a stop, my face aches from my forced smile and my arm feels heavy from all the waving.

We barely have a chance to grab all our belongings before Emmalina orders all of us off the train, reminding us once again of our "busy busy schedule".

As I step off the train I am almost trampled by all the over excited people. They crowd me every which way, shoving their surgically altered faces in mine and shouting questions. I am overwhelmed and my injured ankle is bumped into multiple times, causing me to wince in pain and stumble. Just as I am about to fall over, most likely hurting my ankle further, someone reaches out and steadies me. Judging by the tingling that instantly shoots through my arm it is Finnick.

Before I have time to realize what is happening, he scoops me up in his arms like I weigh nothing and plows through the crowd, towards the giant hotel where all of the tributes will be staying. We receive many looks of confusion and astonishment as Finnick carries me to the hotel and I blush. Finnick just ignores the stares and finally we burst through the hotel doors. The doors behind us are slammed shut by Capitol guards, locking all the animated fans outside.

Finnick doesn't set me down like I expected him to and, instead, he carries me over to where Emmalina, Kye, and Mags are waiting. Emmalina is too stressed out to notice me in Finnick's arms, but Mags and Kye both send us questioning glances. It is only when Finnick sees them staring does he put me down gently. I stand on my one good foot, clutching his muscled arm for balance.

"She almost got plowed over by all the damn people and with her ankle…," Finnick trails off, trying to explain. Kye nods at his explanation and thankfully focuses his attention the surrounding tributes instead of us. Mags, though, has a strange look on her face that almost could be identified as amusement. I decide to ignore the pointed look that the old lady sends our way.

"Oh right, Annie. Your ankle. Finnick please take her to the hospital for me. I have to escort Kye and Mags up to our room." Finnick nods and I hand my dress and the letter over to Mags before limping along with Finnick.

He leads me to a long black car with tinted windows and I gape at it in awe. I have never seen such a thing in my life. Back in District 4 hardly anyone even owns a car, much less something like this.

"It's called a limousine," Finnick explains, laughing slightly at my awe. I nod and hop inside. Finnick sits beside me. He tells the driver to take us to the hospital and suddenly we are off, driving through the busty Capitol streets. I still cannot believe that I am actually in the Capitol. If it wasn't for the situation I would be jumping up and down in excitement. Hardly anyone from District 4 ever gets this chance unless they're a part in the Hunger Games.

_Like me_. I think. I almost forgot and know that I remember my spirits are instantly dampened.

"We're here, Annie," Finnick says. I'm surprised at how short the trip to the hospital is. Finnick helps me out of the limousine and leads me through the hospital doors. Thankfully the driver parked quite close so it isn't too long of a walk.

As soon as we enter the hospital Finnick sets me in a chair and goes over to talk to one of the secretaries. While he explains the situation I take in my surroundings. This building is so different from the tiny little hospital in District 4. Everything is spotless and nurses dressed in strange clothing are everywhere I look. Finnick is back beside me soon, pushing a wheelchair.

"Hop in, Annie. She said that it is possible to fix a broken ankle, it shouldn't take too long," He tells me and I settle into the wheelchair. Finnick pushes me rather fast down the long hallway and I giggle. We enter a room at the end of the hallway on the left and are met by a short older man. He is bald and has tattoos of birds all over his head. His doctor's coat is bright pink and his nametag reads Dr. Yutta.

"Hello, it says here that you broke your ankle," the doctor greets us. I nod and he pulls of my shoes, inspecting my ankle. I grimace as he feels the bone rather roughly with his fingers. "Yes, I would say that's a break. I'll take you into the back room now to get it fixed up." He tries to take the wheelchair from Finnick, but the 19 year old keeps a tight hold on the handles.

"I can do it," he insists to Dr. Yutta, but the older doctor just shakes his head.

"Sorry kid, you'll have to wait out here. Those are the rules," Dr. Yutta tells him. My heart starts beating fast as I consider for the first time what they are going to do to me. I know that I should trust this doctor and that all they are going to do is heal my ankle, but my irrational mind convinces me that bad things are going to happen in that small back room. I can feel my throat tighten up as it always does when a panic attack comes on and my breathing becomes shallower.

"Finn," I choke out and reach blindly for him, so desperately wanting him to stay with me. I know that Finnick wouldn't let anyone hurt me. He immediately appears in front of me and clutches my face in his hands.

"Listen to me Annie, I promise they won't hurt you. All Dr. Yutta is going to do is fix your ankle and I'll make sure it doesn't hurt one single bit, okay?" He whispers to me comfortingly. I nod and my panic ceases. Although I only met him yesterday, there is something about Finnick Odair that makes me believe him.

Finnick removes his hands from my face. He gives my hand a quick squeeze and then stands up. I can hear him telling the doctor to make sure that he gives me enough drugs so that it doesn't hurt and I'm pretty sure I even hear him threaten to use a trident on him if he doesn't. Dr. Yutta nods, annoyed and rolls me into the back room shutting the door behind him.

One single bed sits in the middle of the room and a strange sort of machine fills the rest of it. The large machine scares me and I almost have another panic attack before I remember Finnick's promise. Repeating his words in my head, I climb up on the bed. The doctor places some sort of mask over my mouth that makes me sleepy and suddenly I am out cold.

* * *

When I regain consciousness I am laying back in the first room that Finnick and I entered, sprawled out on the bed. Finnick is sitting in the chair beside me talking quietly on a phone to someone.

"I know Emmalina! Yes, fine. Yup, I will as soon as she wakes up," he sigh, irritated. I giggle and he turns to face me. "Actually she just woke up now. No, I don't think that is necessary. Fine, Emmalina, we will be there soon." With that he hangs up the phone and shoves it in his pocket, turning his attention to me.

"Hey there, that was Emmalina," He says and I giggle once again.

"I figured," I reply.

"How is your ankle," Finnick asks me and I roll my left ankle relieved to find it no longer purple or swollen.

"Great!" I assure him. "It's so weird how he just completely healed it!" Finnick nods, agreeing.

"Emmalina will be glad. She was just talking my ear off about how the prep team has been waiting and blah, blah, blah," Finnick sighs, rolling his eyes. "There is only 3 and a half hours left until the tribute parade, so we best get going." I swing my legs over the side of the bed and jump down, following Finnick out of the room. I am relieved to be able to walk normally again.

Finnick and I take the strange limousine back to the hotel and are greeted by a frazzled Emmalina.

"Oh thank goodness, Annie! You took _forever!_" Emmalina says like it's my fault. Then again, I was the one roaming the train in the dark in the first place.

"This is your prep team; they will need to begin immediately." My escort motions behind her two a group of three Capitol citizens.

"I'm Nicola! Congrats on being reaped for the 70th Hunger Games," greets a tall woman with pink hair and bejeweled skin. "And this is Dinah and Rubio." Nicola points first to a short plump woman with orange hair and _pink _eyes, and then to a man with gold skin and extremely long eyelashes.

"Please follow us!" As I trail after my prep team I imagine what my outfit will look like. In previous years female tributes from District 4 have been many different things from pearls, to mermaids, to shells.

I am led to a room with blue walls. A table, bath, and shelf with countless numbers of beauty supplies are all that lies inside. I am first instructed to jump in the bath and I wait for my Nicola, Dinah, and Rubio to leave, but they don't.

"Excuse me, but I need to undress," I say slowly, surprised when they all burst out laughing.

"Oh, honey, we are going to be seeing plenty of you soon enough. Why not start now?" Rubio exclaims, amusement thick in his high pitched voice. I blush as I start to undress. I had never really thought that I would be forced to strip _naked _in front of anyone. The tree adults stare at my body and I feel self conscious as they make comments like, "Ooh, look at that body. She is definitely skinny enough for Reef's idea" to, "Ew, but look at all the hair on her legs!"

Soon I am being washed with a bad smelling type of soap and am shoved through a door at the back of the room into a small room that seems to be of purpose to dry me off. Next I lay out on the table where I am waxed and moisturized. Finally, I am caked with all sorts of different types of makeup and my auburn hair is curled tightly and pinned up on my head. The prep team steps back to admire their work.

"Gorgeous!" Dinah mutters, earning grunts of agreement from Nicola and Rubio. They dress me in a small blue gown and tell me to wait on the table for my stylist.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door opens and a lean women steps inside. I am surprised to see that her hair is a normal color as well as her skin. I wouldn't even be able to tell that she is from the Capitol if it wasn't for all the piercings in her ears, a small jewel on her shoulder, and her bright pink eyelashes.

"Hello Annie, my name is Reef. We don't have much time so we need to get you in this costume immediately," The woman says in a light voice. I sit up and take of the gown, now accustomed to being naked in front of these people. Unlike my prep team, Reef doesn't make any comments about my body.

She instead zips open a large dress protector and pulls out a sparkly and blue cropped top and a long flowing skirt. The skirt is also sparkly and is orange, black, yellow, white, green, and blue. I immediately know from all the colors what I am going to be dressed as.

"An angelfish," I whisper, fascinated by the costume. I am thrilled! Back in District 4, I would sit in the cool ocean and watch the angelfish for hours on end. They mesmerized me just as this costume does.

"Yes," Reef answers, surprised that I guessed. She helps me in the costume. The skirt flows to my feet and the shirt stops right under my breasts, exposing my stomach. I feel amazing in this costume. "Now, I am going to cover your exposed skin with scales." I stand still, stifling a giggle as Reef draws with colorful pencils small scales all over my arms, stomach, and face.

After what feels like an hour, the young woman stands back and smiles.

"Can I see?" I ask, excited.

"Of course! You look beautiful, Annie," She tells me softly leading me to a wall mirror that I didn't notice earlier. I stare at my reflection in shock. Reef is right; I do look beautiful. I don't know how she managed to do it, but Reef completely captured the magnificence of an angelfish.

Someone knock on the door to the room and it opens a crack. Finnick sticks his head in.

"Hey, Emmalina says…" Finnick starts, trailing off when he sees me. At first he just stares and I think he must be mesmerized by the costume also, but suddenly his eyes turn a dark green and he stiffens. Finnick eyes land on Reef and he glares. "Get Annie out of that costume, NOW!"

* * *

**Duh, Duh, DUH! What do you think? Why do you think Finnick reacted so badly to Annie's costume? Please leave your thoughts in a review below! I will probably not be able to update until Monday, because I am very busy tomorrow. I am so sorry!**


	6. Rage

**Author's Note:**** Hello my amazing readers! I finally wrote the next chapter. I found it very hard to get started on it, because I was very disappointed to not get any reviews on the last chapter. It is hard to keep writing when you don't know if people stopped reading. If you don't like this story, please just let me know, so I can spend time writing a different one. I was excited to hear your thoughts about Finnick's outburst from the last chapter, but like I said I didn't get any.**

**Anyway, on a happier note, here is the chapter. I was planning on it being longer, but I have soooo much homework! I am hoping to update again tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am still not Susanne Colllins**

* * *

**Finnick Odair:**

As soon as my eyes land on Annie in her costume, my heart skips a beat. I know instantly that she is an angelfish, an insanely beautiful angelfish. I have always admired this type of fish back home in District 4; I always thought that there was nothing more beautiful than one, but somehow Annie is capable of being more stunning and breathtaking.

Her auburn hair is pulled up in elaborate curls to sit on the top of her head and two strands hang down to frame her beautiful face. Her green eyes are more green than I had ever thought was possible, and don't get me started on her body. The blue sparkly top ends above her abdomen and I cannot stop staring at the detailed scales that cover her pale skin. Suddenly, though, something in me snaps as I realize what I am looking at.

Her _abdomen_ is showing!

"Get Annie out of that costume, NOW!" I can't help screaming in anger at her stylist and I feel a pang in my chest at the look of hurt that passes over Annie's face. At this saddening sight, I want to quickly take back my words, but I know they are necessary. I will do anything to make sure that Annie is not seen by any of the disgusting Capitol men in this costume. For if she is, I know exactly what President Snow will force her to do.

The president would be insane to not take advantage of such a jaw-dropping tribute. If Annie wins, she will have no choice, but to sell her body. And I will make sure that she does win. Although this is only my second day of knowing her, Annie is not someone I could stand to lose. Especially after Mom and Marina. As one of the most lusted men in Panem, I have a certain way to make sure that she gets as many sponsors as she needs.

Annie's stylist is staring at me bewildered and confused and I advert my gaze to look at Annie, instantly regretting it. She still looks hurt, but something even worse has also appeared on her face. The 18 year old crosses her arm over her chest and shrinks slightly, taking a step back from me. She looks extremely self-conscious and it breaks my heart.

_No that is not what I mean; you look absolutely magnificent! _I want to tell her, but before I get a chance, her stylist steps towards me anger taking place of her confusion.

"Excuse me sir, but you have no right to be in her. Annie looks stunning in this costume, so I think it best be that you just walk away and leave her be," she says matter-of-factly, putting her hands on her hips. Despite the fact that I want to take away Annie's hurt, I know that what I am doing is the right thing. I will never _ever_ allow Annie's body to be sold to the Capitol men. At this thought, I am filled with rage once more.

"You don't understand the things I understand, Ma'am. Now, I best suggest you get her out of this costume and dress her in something a little less…revealing. If you watched my games, I am sure you know that I am not afraid of using a trident, especially on a snobby little Capitol lady like you!" I threaten through clenched teeth. The stylist doesn't show any sign of fear at my threat, though. Despite my wishes, she stands her ground.

"Never, would I even think of such a thing and I…," The stylist starts, but she is soon interrupted by a small voice from the other side of the room.

"It-its fine, Reef. He's right. Do you have anything else I could wear?" Annie whispers. My teenage mind is disappointed that I can no longer stare at Annie's abdomen, but I quickly scold myself. I should be relieved that she will be changing. Reef's eyes flicker to the young lady and she softens considerably. She opens her mouth to say something, probably trying to convince Annie that this costume is fine, when Mags walks through the door.

_Thank you!_ I think. Someone who will understand!

"Is everything all right in here?" Mags asks. "Aw, you look beautiful, Annie!" My head snaps towards the old lady in shock. I thought that with everything she knows, she of all people would comprehend!

"Thank you! Now, everything will be just splendid if you take this young man with you when you leave. I don't know why he thinks he has a right to control what Annie wears. He should really get a lesson on manners!" Reef snaps in reply. When Mags looks me in the eyes, I know she understands.

_Why aren't you doing anything then?_ I feel compelled to ask. The old lady nods and after telling Annie to stay in the costume, she grabs my arm, practically dragging me out of the room. If it was anyone else, I would have had them down in a matter of seconds, but I would never hurt Mags.

"What are you doing? Annie…the costume…President Snow!" I sputter in anger, trying to make sense of my words. Hot tears sting the back of my eyes at the thought of Annie going through what I go, through, and I try my best to keep them from falling.

"Shh! You know better to talk about that in front of that Capitol lady, Finnick. Hold your tongue until we are somewhere safe," My old mentor orders and out of habit I obey. Soon Mags had found an empty room in the hotel and she pulls me inside, slamming the door shut behind us.

I open my mouth once again to yell at Mags for telling Annie to stay in the costume, when she puts up a hand. I abruptly close my mouth and listen to what she has to say.

"Finnick, you want Annie to be the victor of these games, don't you?" Mags asks and I find the question so strange that I forget my rage.

"Of course I want Annie to win!" I tell the old lady, my voice incredulous. Mags nods her head like she expected this reaction and continues on. "Well, then that costume is the best thing for her. I know that you know very well that the men will love seeing her in that outfit. I also know that you know that they will do anything to be in a bed with that girl. Including giving all their money to get her out of the games alive. Her stylist was very smart to put her in that costume," Mags says slowly, willing me to understand.

I open my mouth to dispute, but I can't think of a good argument. The more I think about it, the more I realize how important Reef's outfit choice really was. Instantly I feel repulsion at the thought that I could have just removed Annie's chances of all kinds of sponsors. If (_not if, when, Finnick!)_ she wins, I can focus then on keeping her safe from exploring Capitol hands.

"You're right, I- I guess I just had…_that_…fresh on my mind lately," I sigh and despite my pride, I let a lone tear fall from one of my green eyes. Mags frowns, not used to seeing me weak, and rests a hand on my shoulder. She opens her mouth, probably as an effort to comfort me, but suddenly there is a knock on the door. I turn away from Mags, and wipe my eyes, before opening the door.

I am met with a frantic Emmalina.

"There you are! Quick, the parade is about to start!" Emmalina says and we take of running after her towards the backyard of the hotel. Mags has a hard time keeping up and I am afraid we are not going to make it. Although, I don't know how I will stand to see Annie in that outfit again, I know that we have to be there for her and Kye.

As we run I think how hard it is going to be to do so, be there for Annie, I mean. My list is longer than usual this year and it won't leave me with much time to mentor Annie. Actually, I won't even be able to be there to mentor her later on tonight like we had planned, for I have my first date. The thought makes me gag. I wonder again why Mags thought it would be best for me to mentor Annie. She would have been better off with the older lady as her mentor. Mags is wise and would have been able to spend as much time as necessary going over strategy with her.

Finally we reach the tall bleachers that fill the backyard of the hotel. Quickly the three of us find our reserved seats in the District 4 aisle and I plop down next to Reef. She glares at me and I remember that I still need to apologize to the stylist for my freak-out earlier. We are both on Annie's team and it is necessary for us to be on good terms. Besides, she was just trying to earn Annie some sponsors and I should be grateful to her for that.

Just as soon as we sit down, the Panem anthem starts playing loudly and the District 1 chariot comes out through the large back doors of the hotel's bottom floor.

The tribute parade is about to start.

* * *

**You must be getting annoyed at me asking this repetitively, but please review! It really is hard to write with out any feedback!**


	7. Pretending

**Author's** **Note:** **Hello Odesta fans! I am so sorry that I haven't updated since Monday. I desperately wanted to yesterday, but I just didn't have the time! :( Today, I am home sick from school, so I thought it would be a perfect time to write the next chapter. Unfortunately, I found it very hard to write for some reason, and I am disappointed in this chapter. I am very sorry!**

**Thank you so much xx-Want-A-Sugar-Cube-xx for favoriting this story! Also a big thanks goes out to houseofme, Odestalovebaby, music lover from district 4, Jsspersluva123456, Nola, The Honey Crisp, and Karategirl537 for their very encouraging and helpful reviews. I appreciate all you guys so much and I can't thank you enough. I wouldn't be able to continue writing this story if it wasn't for you! **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: These amazing characters belong to Suzanne Collins, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Annie Cresta:**

Kye reaches down to help me into the chariot and I take his small hand, hopping up inside. Butterflies are fluttering up a storm in my stomach at the thought of thousands of people seeing me in this _revealing _outfit. Since Finnick's outburst, I no longer feel beautiful, but instead I feel self conscious and…well, naked.

I have spend the last 20 minutes or so trying to figure out what Finnick meant when he told Reef that she doesn't understand what he understands. Does he truly just think that the Capitol wouldn't like how I look in this costume? Deep inside I know that this is not it, but I still can't help feeling hurt. Just when I thought I was finally beginning to understand the mysterious Finnick Odair, he does something completely unexpected like this! Maybe it's impossible to truly understand the Capitol's sweetheart…

The sound of Panem's familiar anthem rings from outside the double doors, interrupting my thoughts. The large double doors swing open and District 1's chariot enters the large backyard of the hotel.

Suddenly our chariot lurches forward and soon Kye and I are outside too, thousand of eyes sizing us up. I can feel multiple sets of men's eyes staring at me and once again I feel extremely self conscious. Cursing myself under my breath, I realize that I hadn't once bothered to talk to Finnick about strategy. I have no idea how to act in front of all these Capitol citizens and the thought makes my heart race, the feeling of yet another panic attack proceeding upon me. If only I had spent less time sulking in my room and more time strategizing with my mentor, if only….

_Stop it, Annie! _I scold myself. This is my chance at winning over sponsors, something that could determine my fate in the arena. If I want to get back to Macaulay, then I must win these people over! After all, it is almost impossible to change someone's first assumption about you, so if I act like the weak and fragile girl I am, then I will always be that weak and fragile girl. Let the acting begin…

My panic slowly ebbs away and I feel a rush of adrenaline take over my body. With my life in my hands, I quickly decide what route I am going to take. I raise my hand into the air and wave to all everyone in the stands, blowing kisses at the men. I start out shyly (as I have never been one to acknowledge men, especially not seduce them), but soon realize that I have nothing to lose and even throw in a few winks. Each man that I blow a kiss to or wink at has a huge grin on their face. I feel sick at the sight of their eyes scanning my body, but I make sure not to let this show.

As the chariot is nearing the podium where President Snow waits, I feel much more sure of myself. I am certain that none of these men will forget the 'beautiful' angelfish from District 4.

As the chariots come to a stop, I lower my hand, certain that I have done what it takes. I must have at least earned a bit of sponsors from my earlier actions.

But as the President starts addressing the crowd, I start to become worried at the hateful glances I receive from the other tributes. Have I really done the right thing? I am starting to doubt it; it seems to me as I have just made myself the first target. I just wish Finnick had instructed me like a mentor is supposed to, instead of leaving me to fend for myself. I surprise myself at the anger I feel towards him, for anger is not an emotion that I experience very often.

Finally, the President is done talking and I realize that I haven't heard anything he just said. I hope it wasn't anything important, something that would make a difference in the games.

Applause rings out loudly from the crowd. People stand up from their seats and start to file towards the hotel's parking lot, excited chatter echoing in the air. I feel relieved as the chariots turn around and head back in through the doors. My anger towards Finnick leaves just as quickly as it came and I am left willing that he agrees with my choice.

Suddenly I realize that Finnick has helped me without even knowing it. I would have never thought to try to seduce the men, if it wasn't for him. I did use his strategy, after all, and it seemed to have worked for him. My spirits rise as I consider this, but soon they are dampened once again. Now everyone is going to know me as the vain District 4 girl, just like I once thought of Finnick. I am not that girl and I never will be that girl, but now I have to pretend to be.

Suddenly I think I might understand Finnick Odair's different personalities. He surely can't be cocky and vain, and sweet and caring at the same time. He is in the same situation as me and I pity him for it.

"That was so cool! I have never been the center of attention before!" Kye exclaims happily, jumping off the chariot once we arrive back inside the hotel. I stare at him in wonder as he runs over to Mags, Emmalina, and the stylists, who are waiting off to the side. The little guy is truly amazing; I don't know how he can be so happy considering the situation.

I shake my head in bewilderment and head over to the group, immediately searching for Finnick. I need to find out if I have done the right thing.

Finnick is nowhere to be found, though, and I am confused.

"Where is Finnick?" I ask Mags. I thought for sure he would be here with the others. I wonder if this is about his earlier outburst…

"Oh, um…he wanted to be here for you, but he had a…meeting to get to," the older lady explains. I know that she is covering for him and the thought irritates me. A meeting? Does she really expect me to believe that explanation?

"Great," I mutter quietly and I am sure Mags must have heard me, because she gives me a sympathetic look.

"You did a great job, Annie, dear. I am sure Finnick was very proud," She assures me, but it doesn't help me feel better at all. I am worried that I have done something to upset my mentor and the thought makes me feel terrible.

"Oh yes, you and Kye both did wonderful!" Emmalina gushes, giving me a tight hug. I smile at her half-heartedly. "Now, we must get back to our rooms. I want to make sure that you guys have lots of time to prepare for training tomorrow!"

I can't help thinking that it will be hard to prepare without my mentor to help me.

"Annie, I already gave Kye a tour of the floor that we will be staying on, but I'll make sure to give you one as soon as we get back. Tell her how lovely it is Kye!" Emmalina says as we step inside what I think is an elevator. I have heard of them before, but never had I actually been inside one.

I listen to Kye as he excitedly explains our floor, while I watch Emmalina press a button with the number 4 on it. The elevator lurches upward and my stomach flip flops dramatically.

We slowly go up three floors before stopping on the fourth one.

"And you should see the bedrooms! You can change the scene on the walls with a press of a button!" Kye continues. I smile at him and nod as we step off the elevator. I gasp when I see the space ahead of us. The little boy was right, it is amazing!

Emmalina leads me throughout the floor, explaining what different machines do and what different rooms are used for. I am shocked by each and every thing and I can't help asking a million questions. The capitol is so much different then District 4.

Once the tour ends, I head to my bedroom, the only room that I haven't been showed yet. The room is much larger than the one on the train. A bathroom is adjoined to my room and a huge bed sits in the center. On the nightstand behind the bed lays my dress, the letter, and a rope.

I recognize the rope as the one that Finnick tied around the ice on my ankle. Someone must have found it in my room and brought it along, assuming I had forgotten it. It is just a rope, though; I had left it behind on purpose. It couldn't have any importance for Finnick.

Yawning, I stand up from where I am perched on the bed and leave my room, wondering if Finnick is back yet. After a complete search of the floor, though, I realize that he is still out. Just like before, I feel a surge of anger towards him. Mags is with Kye in his bedroom surely talking strategy and here I am waiting for my mentor. I am mad and hurt that he would just desert me when I need him most.

Earlier today I thought that Finnick was different than I had always made him out to me, but right now I am not so sure. Maybe everyone is right; maybe he does just care about himself.

I flop down on the bench right next to the elevator, determined to wait however long it will take until Finnick returns. Although, I am not too happy with him, I have to put my anger aside. I desperately need to talk about our game plan for training tomorrow.

* * *

I don't know how long I wait, but soon my eyes become heavy and it takes a great effort to keep them open. It must be at least midnight; everyone else has gone to bed. Emmalina tried to convince me to get some sleep, not understanding why I wouldn't leave the cushioned bench. Mags, though, seemed to understand that I was waiting for Finnick and after pitying glance, she convinced Emmalina to leave me here.

Finnick still hasn't arrived and as much as I want to wait up for him, I am exhausted. The next time my eyes drift shut, I don't have the energy to keep them open and soon I enter a fitful sleep.

**Finnick Odair:**

As soon as the green skinned lady I am with falls asleep, I rush out of her bed and vomit into her fancy toilet. Just like every other time I give them my body, I feel nauseous and extremely dirty. I am exhausted from keeping up my vain act and my face hurts from my cocky smile.

As soon as I am done in the bathroom, I put my stiff clothes on as quickly as I can. Grabbing the money on the woman's nightstand, I rush out of her apartment.

As I wait for a taxi, I can't stop thinking of Annie. I grimace, remembering all the lusting looks she received from all the Capitol men. At the time I was extremely mad at her for winking and blowing kisses to them. Now, I am wondering if maybe I was just jealous.

_She has no idea what is going to come her way!_ I think as I climb into a taxi. I wish more than anything that I could warn her, but I know that it would be impossible to do so without letting her know about what I do. Not only would I never have enough courage to tell her, but I also would never want her to worry about me. She has enough to worry about with the games coming up and I am afraid that she would try to keep me from having sex with my clients to earn her sponsors.

I will sell my boy to however many people I need to, though, as long as it keeps Annie safe.

The taxi comes to a stop in front of the hotel and I jump out. As I am making my way up to the fourth floor, I hope that Annie is still awake. I need to find a way to convince her not to continue with her sexy act without telling her too much. The elevator dings as it reaches our floor and I quietly walk into our compartment.

I stop abruptly as I see Annie fast asleep on a nearby bench; she must have been waiting up for me, until she fell asleep. I start to panic. I have to get cleaned up before she sees me like this!

Suddenly, though, Annie starts to stir and her green eyes open up quickly. I curse quietly, knowing that it is impossible for me to escape without her noticing.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and I am sure you will all be excited to hear that their will a romantic Odesta moment in the next chapter! I have been thinking about it for a while and I am super excited to write it! :) I would love to post it today, but it depends on how I feel. I want it to be perfect and my writing seems to be lacking something today. I am so sorry.**


	8. Confession

**Author's Note:**** Hey my lovely readers! It feels like it has been so long since I updated! I have been really busy lately, and I just didn't have the chance. I am very sorry; I hope that I won't go this long without updating again! **

**Thank you to Sparkle duck3, PurpleKittyFangirl, and speedy964 for following/favoriting!**

**Also thank you to all who reviewed (Sparkle duck3, PurpleKittyFangirl, music lover from district 4, houseofme, Odestalovebaby, and Karategirl537!) I appreciate it so much! :)**

**I would like to give a special thank you to PurpleKittyFangirl! She has been such a great help and she is an amazing writer. If you are an Odesta fan, you should definitely check out her story Between The Sea! It is amazing!**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: These amazing characters all belong to Suzanne Collins **

* * *

**Annie Cresta:**

I awaken to the ding of the elevator and the pattering of heavy footsteps entering the room. I open my sleepy green eyes, confused as to why I am laying on a bench. Only when I see Finnick standing a few feet away from me, a bewildered expression on his handsome face, do I remember last night. His curly blonde hair is tousled, his lips red, and a weird red mark lies on his neck.

"Uh…hey," Finnick mumbles awkwardly, staring down at his fancy Capitol shoes. The laces are untied, like he left somewhere in a hurry and I even think his shoes may be on the wrong feet.

At my mentor's disheveled appearance, I feel a surge of intense rage. Despite the fact that I had been waiting up for Finnick in hopes that we could get some strategizing done for training tomorrow, this is the last thing on my mind. I know for sure what Finnick Odair was doing late tonight and I don't know why I feel surprised. I should have expected this! I hate myself for ever believing that Finnick was different than I always had assumed him to be. Hell, I even thought he cared if I made it out of the arena alive.

This though makes me almost laugh out loud. Obviously Finnick doesn't care one bit if he was out having sex with Capitol women when he was supposed to be training me.

"Hey. How was your evening?" I say sarcastically, practically seeing red. Finnick winces at my comment and I feel a moment of regret for my insensitivity. I immediately push the thought out of my head. _Finnick abandoned me to have sex with strangers! _I should definitely not feel pity towards him.

"Um...it was…fine. How was yours?" Finnick answers tentatively. I know what he is doing; he is trying to play dumb in hopes that I don't have any idea where he has been. _Although I may look weak and useless, I'm smarter than you believe_! I think to myself.

"Well, I'm glad you had such a _good _time. My evening was great! If you count getting ogled by Capitol citizens great," I seethe. Finnick has a strange expression on his face that I can't read and he opens his mouth to reply, but I am not done yet. "Oh, wait. You would think that as great, wouldn't you?"

Immediately Finnick's expression changes to one of hurt, but I no longer feel any sort of pity. I am determined to make him pay for what he has done!

"Ann…" he pleads desperately. What did he think, that I wouldn't be the least bit mad about skipping our strategizing time when it could very well be the one thing that decides my fate?

"It's Annie!" I snap. "Do you realize how long I have been waiting for you? And it wasn't because I cared. No, I couldn't care the least bit about you! I waited up because, believe it or not, I want to win the games. And believe it or not, mentors are supposed to help their tributes do just that!" As soon as the words leave my mouth anger takes over the hurt on Finnick's face and his hands clench into tight fists.

"Well, believe it or not, _Annie_, I didn't sign up to mentor snobby little weak girls!" Finnick yells and I am the slightest bit shocked that he actually said I was weak out loud. I haven't been more angry in my entire life!

"Well I'm so sorry to get in your way of having sex with all your Capitol lovers!" I scream back at him and he stumbles backwards, like he has been hit.

"How dare you talk to your mentor like that! You know nothing about me!" He quickly recovers; madder than before, if that is even possible. I don't know how everyone else hasn't woken up to our screams. Or maybe they have, but are too scared to get in our way. I wouldn't blame them.

"You are not my mentor, Finnick! And trust me; I know enough about you to know that you are the vain, obnoxious, cocky bastard I always thought you were!"

"Well then you're a liar, Annie Cresta, because that is not who I am! Like it or not, I am your mentor and you are just going to have to get over your know-it-all self and face that!" Although Finnick was still yelling at me, I noticed something else in his deep green eyes. It almost looked like sadness, but I have no idea why Finnick Odair would be feeling sad.

"Well I definitely don't like it! How can you say that is not who you are? It's no use hiding it, Finnick. Everyone in Panem knows you are a sex addicted killer!" I ignore the look of sadness in his eyes, I am too mad to stop.

"I'm not a killer and I'm not sex addicted!" Finnick fumes, his green eyes flashing.

"Oh yeah, definitely not a killer. You only killed like 12 kids without blinking an eye!"

"You think I liked killing all those kids? You think I actually enjoyed stabbing them with that stupid trident? Annie, each one I killed I felt like I was killing a part of myself. When I was little I would refuse to kill a fly!" He says a bit quieter, but with all the same intense anger. His confession startles me and I start to feel a bit less enraged. "I thought you were different."

At this comment, my rage returns and I get sucked into it until I feel like I can barely breathe.

"I am different!" I protest.

"No, you are no different than me or any of the other tributes. I know you would do whatever it takes to make it out of these games. I know you don't think it, but when the time comes down to it, you will end lives just like I did! Heck, you're more like me than anyone else I know. I saw the way you seduced those men. How can you yell at me for being a sex addict when you behaved exactly the same? Your brother, Macaulay, must have been so proud!"

This hits me like none of the other things Finnick has screamed at me, for he just voiced my very fear I had been obsessing over earlier tonight. I forget my anger and I think of Macaulay. He must hate me for what I did during the parade. Despite myself, I feel a large lump in my throat and I can feel tears pooling in my eyes. I try not to them fall, unable to show Finnick that his comment got to me, but I can't help it. Tears rush down my freckled face and Finnick looks as though he can't believe what he has just said.

"Annie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" He starts, but I interrupt him, not wanting Finnick's sympathy.

"That is completely different! It was all an act, Finnick! I didn't know what else to do; you didn't bother to give me any advice ahead of time! I didn'tvmean any of it, but you do. It's different!" I say, my anger returning just as quickly as it had left.

"I don't mean any of it either Annie! What can I do to show you that?" Finnick yells bitterly.

"What can you do to show me that?! Maybe you can show that you actually care whether I live or not and stop abandoning me for your Capitol lovers!" The words leave my mouth before I can even think about what I am saying, and I instantly regret it. I have showed Finnick that I do care; I have showed him that he has hurt me! I refuse to look at Finnick, for when I do I am sure I will find a look of triumph etched on his face.

"Annie, I don't want you to die! It's true, I don't want to mentor you, but it's not because I don't care! I don't want to get too close to you; I don't want to lose another person that I care about! It's not my choice to have sex with Capitol women; I am forced to do it. Do you even realize how much I hate myself for it? I just wish Mags wouldn't have made the switch. She could actually give you the time you deserve, unlike me!" Finnick blurts out, choking on his words.

I look back up at him, surprised. What does he mean he is forced to have sex? How can he be forced? I don't understand! When I see the look on Finnick's face, I almost gasp in shock. He looks ashamed, but what is worse are his own tears pooled in his stunning green eyes. One manages to escape and it runs down his cheek.

_Is Finnick Odair actually crying? _

I feel a great pang in my heart and I forget that we had just got down yelling at each other; I forget that I am supposed to be mad at him for ditching me. All I know is that I want to do whatever it takes to comfort Finnick Odair. It hurts me to see him cry. But I resist the urge, turning my gaze away from his tears instead. I still don't understand…

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly, hesitantly. I'm not sure if I really want to know. Finnick takes a deep shuddering breath, but he doesn't speak.

After a long moment of silence, I don't think that he is going to explain anything to me at all.

"I…I don't think I should tell you, Annie," Finnick whispers.

"No, you have already started! Come on Finnick, I need to know!" I push. I feel slightly hurt that he feels as though he can't trust me. Finnick must see this in my eyes, for he opens his mouth once again to explain.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I haven't told anyone this before. Mags is the only one that knows and that's because Snow told her," Finnick assures me. His tears have thankfully dried. I don't think I could stand to see him cry for another second. "You…I don't want your pity, Annie. I don't want you to treat me any differently. I just don't want this to change things."

"Finnick, I won't treat you any differently, I promise," I say to him. He takes another deep breath and I know that he is about to give in. I notice that his hands start to shake slightly and I start to become afraid for what I am about to hear.

"Ever since I won my games President Snow has tried to get me to sell my body to the Capitol. He said they all would pay good money and apparently he needed that money. I'm pretty sure that he just likes to remind his victors that he is in control. I wouldn't do it at first, but then my mom, dad, and my sister died unexpectedly and I know it was him. He told me Mags would be next if I refused again. So…I agreed. Ever since then I have been forced to sell my body to anyone and everyone," Finnick blurts out quickly, so quietly that I have to lean in to hear his words. He finishes with a sigh and sits on the bench hard, as though all the strength has left him. Finnick closes his eyes tightly and I know it's because he doesn't want to see my reaction.

It takes me a few minutes to take all the information in and I can hardly believe it. President Snow forces Finnick to sell his body? I feel terrible; I just got done yelling all those things at Finnick and it wasn't his fault.

I realize that I haven't spoken for a long while and Finnick opens his eyes back up. They look pained as they take in the expression on my face.

"I shouldn't have said anything…I'm so stupid! I don't know why…I don't think. Maybe I should...I know you probably hate me. I…I'm sorry!" Finnick sputters out. He must have thought my look of disgust was for him instead of Snow. Tears fill Finnick's eyes once again and this time he cries harder than before.

I watch as he buries his head in his hands, sobs wracking his body. My heart feels as though it is being ripped in half and all I want is to make Finnick's pain disappear.

Without giving it a second thought, I walk towards Finnick's hunched over figure on the bench and I slide my arms around him.

"Finn, I don't hate you. Please don't be sorry for telling me, please!" I whisper to him fiercely, hugging him tight as tears of my own slide down my face.

At my words he lifts his head out of his hands and leans against me. Finnick buries his head in between my shoulder and my neck and I rub his back comfortingly. His arms wrap around me and mine stay around him.

I don't know how long we stay like that, wrapped in each other's arms, but soon Finnick's sobs start to die down and he removes his head from my shoulder. He looks so vulnerable with the streaks of tears down his face and it hurts me more than anything else.

Finnick stares at shirt, soaked from his tears and his face flushes red.

"Sorry. I should go…I didn't mean to…I got you all wet…sorry…" Finnick mumbles, embarrassed. He stands to leave but I grab his wrist and pull him towards me. Before I even realize what I am doing, my lips meet his and my body is flushed with warmth and electricity.

* * *

**So, what did you think? This was such an emotional chapter to write, but I really enjoyed it. Annie finally knows Finnick's secret! Do you think it is too cheesy? Do you think it was too soon for Annie and Finnick to kiss? Please review and let me know! :) **


	9. Hope

**Author's Note:**** Happy Valentine's Day my lovely readers! What better day to post a romantic chapter? I love you all so dearly and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed/favorited, and even simply took the time to read this story. I appreciate you all very very very much!  
**

**A special thanks goes out to the reviewers from the last chapter (PurpleKittyFangirl, Jaspersluva123456, odestalovebaby, houseofme, sparkle duck3, music lover from district 4, and Karategirl1537) and everyone who recently followed/favorited this story (LouisVuitton11, spycat123, astonmartin177, and emtyler01) If I forgot anyone, please let me know and I will be sure to mention you in the next chapter! **

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating in 5 DAYS! That seems terribly long and I feel horrible, especially since I said I would try to update quicker. I have had an extremely hectic week, but I have some good news! I am completely free the next 3 days and I will be spending all my time updating my stories (and watching the Olympics), so I should get quite a few chapters posted the next few days! **

**One more thing. Last chapter I put that PurpleKittyFangirl's story is called Between The Sea, but it is actually called Back To The Sea. I'm so sorry for this mistake! If you want more Odesta, check out this fanfiction. It's amazing! **

**Here is the next chapter, Hope! **

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to own all these characters, only a few of them are mine. The rest belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

**Annie Cresta:**

At first Finnick doesn't move, paralyzed by what I assume is shock. I flush with embarrassment and remove my lips from his. What am I doing?

Just as I am about to slide away, Finnick grabs my head and pulls my lips back to his. Once again I feel high with warmth and electricity. Am I actually kissing _The __Finnick Odair? _His soft lips taste like salt from his tears, but sugary sweet at the same time. I have never tasted something more delicious in my life.

Finnick pulls me onto his lap and I wrap my legs around him, tangling my fingers in his soft blonde curls. We stay like that for what feels like minutes, kissing passionately. Our breathing becomes labored and my heart beats faster than I ever thought possible. All my anger towards President Snow, sadness, and embarrassment fades away until all I can think about is Finnick. Finnick, Finnick, Finnick, Finnick…

Suddenly he pushes me off his lap and jumps off the bench, dragging his fingers through his hair. I stare at his troubled sea green eyes, desperately trying to read his thoughts, but he quickly turns his head. What have I done?

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…" I start out, blushing, but Finnick quickly interrupts me.

"No, I'm sorry. Um…I should change out of these clothes…" He stammers, quickly walking down the hallway towards his bedroom.

I watch him go, my heart still fluttering from our kiss. Although I was way out of line with kissing him, I almost don't regret it. I can still feel his sweet lips on mine and I absentmindedly rest a finger on them, feeling the warmth from our kiss. I had just wanted to take his pain away and that was the first thing that came to mind, but I just made things worse. We had finally connected; he had confided in me with something that he told no one else! We were finally becoming friends, but I just had to do something like this to ruin our friendship!

I groan when I realize that we still haven't had the chance to strategize for tomorrow, but I can't even imagine facing Finnick after our kiss.

Standing up from the bench, I follow Finnick's lead and head to my own bedroom.

**Finnick Odair:**

As soon as I am safe behind the doors of my bedroom, I flop onto the large double bed. I had just _kissed _Annie; kissed her! What was I thinking? I feel disgusted at the thought that my lips just touched hers right after my date with the Capitol lady; that she was pressed up against my dirty body. I didn't even have a chance to shower and I'm sure that I still reek of the lady's strong perfume.

At the thought of a shower, I jump of my bed and step into the bathroom. My fingers itch to get a hold of some soap and scrub myself down. I feel this way after every date, but the first is always the worse. My skin would most likely be rubbed raw by now, if it wasn't for my conversation with Annie.

I feel terrible for yelling horrible things at her; I feel terrible for blaming her for being seductive. I even feel terrible for confiding in her my secret. It's not only the fact that I feel embarrassed that Annie knows what I do, but I also hate for her to have to worry about me. And I know she is worried. Why else would she kiss me? The kiss must have been out of pity and the last thing I want is Annie's pity!

I undress as quickly as possible and stare at myself in the mirror. There are strange purple bruises covering my body and my eyes are bloodshot and red from crying. I cringe when I remember how I sobbed in front of Annie. So much for my tough guy persona! Then again, it is a relief that Annie no longer thinks of me as a cocky and vain human being.

Just as I am about to climb into the shower, I notice one more thing in the large mirror: a bright red hickey. It lays on my neck, so red and visible that I am sure that Annie noticed. This thought makes hot tears sting my eyes once again. I hate how I am always marked by the Capitol. It's hard enough to heal my mental state after each date, but it's even harder when I have reminders like this.

At the sight of the hickey, I can't get in the shower fast enough. I close my eyes as the hot water rains down on me and I imagine that I am back in District 4, under the warm rain.

* * *

An hour later I have used 2 complete bars of soap and my skin is rubbed raw. The water has long turned cold and I am exhausted form fiercely scrubbing my body. I know deep down that I am clean, but I can't stop feeling dirty. I feel like I could stay in here forever, scrubbing my body until I die. Even then, I'm sure that I won't feel completely clean.

The only thing that makes me regretfully step out of the shower is when I remember Annie. Tomorrow she will need to go to training and I haven't yet received the chance to go over strategies with her. I desperately need to warn her to tone down the seductiveness, or in a year's time she will end up just like me: skin stinging and bright red from continuous scrubbing. I'm sure that it won't be hard to convince her now that she knows what Snow is capable of doing.

I dry off and slowly get dressed in a grey t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. I tell myself that it is because my skin is still stinging, but I know the real reason. I am trying to put off talking with Annie for as long as possible. I don't want to face her after my confession and our kiss.

Eventually, though, I am dressed and I know that I can't put seeing Annie off any longer. Although it is at least 2:00 in the morning, I am certain that she is up. She must be worried sick about training tomorrow and I feel terrible that I am not there for her.

I walk out of my bedroom, heading towards Annie's room, but I stop when I reach the kitchen. I'm sure that Annie hasn't eaten much today and she needs the energy and strength for tomorrow, especially if she doesn't get any sleep.

I find a tray in one of the cupboards and pile it high with plates of croissants, fruit, and little fish melts. Then I quickly put some water on to boil and make some hot chocolate.

Once all the food is ready, I juggle the tray and the two cups of steaming hot liquid to Annie's room. Since my hands are both full, I have to tap the door with my foot to knock. My stomach flip flops nervously as I wait for Annie to open the door.

**Annie Cresta:**

"One angelfish, two angelfish, three angelfish…" I whisper to myself as I toss in turn in the large bed. I have resorted to counting fish, for I still haven't managed to get a wink of sleep after 2 hours of trying. Angelfish just reminds me of Finnick, though, and remembering our kiss just makes me even more wide awake. I can't stop thinking about how his lips felt on mine and thinking of his tears still breaks my heart. I feel terrible about yelling at him.

Suddenly there is a knock on my door, interrupting my thoughts. Who could be up at this hour? My heart knows who it is before my mind does, for it instantly starts fluttering. I realize it must be Finnick, everyone else is surely sleeping. I smooth down my auburn hair and open the door.

Sure enough it is Finnick, balancing a tray of food and two drinks. His hair is damp, like he just stepped out of the shower and his skins is bright red. _Strange_…

"Hey, are you hungry?" He asks and I can tell that he is nervous, although he tries to hide it.

"Well I guess I don't really get a choice, do I?" I ask, taking in the food on his tray. He laughs and follows me into my room, resting the tray on my bed.

"I figured we should come up with a strategy for you before training tomorrow," He explains. I sit on my bed in front of the food and motion for him to sit down across from me. He does so hesitantly and I think that maybe he is remembering his last time being with someone on a bed.

"Do you have any ideas?" I ask, mostly to try to grab his attention away from what I'm sure are some very unpleasant thoughts.

"Actually I have been thinking about you for a while," As soon as the words leave his mouth, he blushes. Finnick Odair actually _blushes._

"I, um…I don't mean it like…I mean, I have been thinking about your strategy for a while… since I'm your mentor," He stammers trying to explain his words. I giggle slightly at his discomfort.

"Right, that's what mentors are supposed to do," I say awkwardly, trying to make him feel less uncomfortable. Although it is quite funny to see a frazzled Finnick, I want him to feel relaxed around me, like we are friends. I know I crossed the line by kissing him and I desperately hope that it didn't ruin any chance we had at being friends.

"So, this is what I am thinking. I know at the tribute parade you played the seductive act, but I really don't think you should continue to do so," Finnick says. I instantly feel relieved, but hurt at the same time. I am definitely happy that I no longer have to pretend to be someone I'm not, but a little part of me is also hurt that Finnick doesn't think that I can pull of sexy.

"Are you saying I'm not sexy?" I ask, trying to joke, but it comes out more as an honest question.

"Sexy and seductive are completely different things, Angelfish," Finnick answers and I smile at the nickname. "Now, stop interrupting, as a mentor I have important business to uphold!"

"Yes, sir!" I say, pulling my hand up to my forehead in a salute. Finnick rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at me. I am relieved that we are able to joke around again; it's almost as though the kiss never happened.

"As I was saying…I think you should act sweet, but deadly," Finnick says and I burst out laughing.

"Sweet, but deadly? Really Finny?" I ask, still chuckling. Finnick glares playfully at the nickname, which only makes me laugh harder.

"Yes, Annie! Now don't call me Finny and I'll explain," He fake sighs. "Anyway, what I mean is: act really sweet and innocent, but you need to show people that you are good with weapons. You need to let them know not to mess with you. However, don't show them too much. You don't want to be a target. It would be best if you join the Careers."

My playful mood is instantly gone. I would never be accepted to join the careers! Never have I trained or even used a weapon!

"Finnick, I can't even use a weapon. I could never join the Careers," I say almost apologetically. I'm surprised that he even mentioned this suggestion, for someone would have to be a fool not to see how useless and weak I really am. For the first time in a while I remember just how low of a chance I have of going back to District 4. Why am I even bothering to strategize? I know that it won't do any well; I am hopeless.

"That's what I'm here for, Annie. I'll spend as much time as it takes teaching you how to use weapons, until you could hit a target dead center with your eyes closed!" He insists.

"There is not enough time to teach me, Finnick. You know that," I sigh dejectedly. At my comment, Finnick's face falls and I immediately want to take back my words. He must think that I mean there will not be enough time because of his upcoming dates.

"I mean I have never even touched anything sharper than a steak knife in my life!" I explain, willing that Finnick understands that I didn't mean what he thinks.

"But Annie, I'm sure you have other valuable skills to offer the Careers," Finnick replies and I know that I must look baffled. I'm certain that I do not possess any _valuable skills_ that would be any good to the Careers.

Finnick must see the confusion etched on my face, for he quickly explains. "I'm sure that you can swim, growing up in District 4 and all, and you are most likely fast. You would be able to climb a tree quicker than all those Careers combined!" I consider this. I suppose Finnick is right, but what is so important about climbing trees, swimming, and being fast?

"But none of those things matter! To be a victor you have to kill, you know that better than anyone!" I insist, but I immediately regret it. I don't want to remind Finnick about all the children whose lives he ended. Thankfully my comment doesn't seem to bother him.

"That's not true, Annie. Sure, killing is necessary when the time comes to it, but if you join the Careers they will take care of the killing until the end," Finnick exclaims. Maybe joining the Careers would be the best choice if it meant I wouldn't have to do as much killing. But there still is the problem of them accepting me.

"You seem to be forgetting that the Careers have to actually allow me to join them!" I sigh, slightly frustrated. I don't want any false hope; I don't want to believe I have a chance. There is no way that I am escaping the arena and false hope would only make things that much worse.

"Tomorrow you will learn everything you can about edible plants, how to hunt, climbing trees, knots, camouflage and traps. None of the Careers ever know a lot about these things; they only focus on weapons. After you master all of this, you need to convince them how important these factors are. Convince them that you will be their only chance of survival and they will have no choice but to let you join their pact! Also, they must realize how many sponsors you will get. If you join them they will receive everything that the sponsors give you!" Finnick instructs, but I refuse to believe that this will work. The Careers have never had the need for those skills in the past, so why would they now?

"Finnick, they won't listen!" I say, my voice rising a bit. Finnick sighs in frustration, running his hands through his damp blonde hair.

"Annie, I'm trying to help you! Please just trust me! I have been a part of these games for 5 years; I know what I'm talking about!" He says loudly, standing up from where he was sitting on my bed. I start to protest until I see the look on his handsome face. There is a tint of sadness and frustration in his bright green eyes, but this isn't what startles me. It's the pleading and hopeful look on his face that forces me to bite back my argument.

That's when I realize that Finnick wants me to win more than maybe I even want myself to win. He might not feel the same way for me that I do for him, but I know that he at least cares about me. I have to believe in myself no matter how hard it might be, for Finnick's sake.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, all the fight leaving me. All of a sudden I feel exhausted and famished, but I have no appetite to eat any of the food Finnick brought me. For the first time since my reaping I seem to fully realize the situation I am in. I miss my brother, I miss my deceased parents, I miss my life back in District 4, and I even miss Finnick. Although he is here beside me, I know that I will soon be on my own. I'll be losing my only friend before I even have the chance to get to know him.

A tear slowly falls down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away. I know that Finnick saw it, though, for he immediately sits back down on the bed beside me and wraps his arms around me, comforting my just as I had done for him hours ago.

"Hey, don't cry! I'm not mad. I know it must be hard for you to have hope," He mumbles quietly, his face buried in my auburn hair, but he doesn't understand. I'm not exactly apologizing for my lack of belief in myself, but I'm also apologizing for so much more.

"It's not just that. I'm sorry for yelling all those mean things at you earlier, I'm sorry for judging you, I'm sorry for kissing you, I'm sorry for what President Snow makes you do, I'm sorry that I'm so helpless and weak, and I'm sorry that you have to mentor me," I cry, pushing his arms off me so I can look into those beautiful green eyes.

There are so many emotions clouded in them: pity, anger, sadness, disbelief, and so much more.

"No, Annie. Don't be sorry…for any of those things," he tells me passionately, cupping my face in his hands. "Listen to me, I couldn't have asked for anyone better to mentor. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me." His eyes search mine and I nod just to please him. But he knows that I still doubt myself, for he grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. Finnick leads me to the adjoining bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice still shaky from my tears. Finnick doesn't reply, but instead positions me in front of the mirror. Dark circles underline my red eyes from my lack of sleep. My face is pale and my auburn hair is tangled in multiple knots.

"Do you know what I see?" He asks quietly, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"What?" I choke out, confused.

"I see an amazing girl who is beautiful inside and out. I see the kindest, gentlest, and bravest girl I have ever met," Finnick whispers passionately, turning my shoulders so that I am facing him. "There is nothing weak or helpless about you, Annie. You have to believe me, it is an honor for me to mentor you."

I don't know if it's the fact that I can't think straight with Finnick's hands on my shoulders, or if it's the startling sincerity that coats his voice, but I believe Finnick Odair with all of my heart.

"Thank you," I say shyly and Finnick hugs me again. I take a deep breath; he smells like fancy Capitol soap, but at the same time I can still smell the salty freshness of the sea. It's the familiar smell of my home, a smell that I will greatly miss.

We stay like that for a few long seconds, until my stomach growls, ruining the moment. I blush as Finnick pulls back, laughing.

"How about we start on that food I brought," He suggests, grabbing my hand and pulling my out of the bathroom.

I follow him and, for the first time since the reaping, my appetite is back.

* * *

**Don't be shy; tell me what you think! Each and every one of your reviews absolutely make my day! **

**So, expect the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow! **

**I love you all! xoxo**


	10. Strength

**Author's Note:**** Hey everybody! As I promised, here is the next chapter! I had it all written last night, but I wanted to wait to post it today, so I would have a chance to receive more reviews for the last chapter.**

**Thank you so very much to houseofme, odestalovebaby, and music lover from district 4 for ****reviewing!**

**Annie's games are coming up soon and I would appreciate all your ideas about what should happen in the games and who the tributes should be. Please PM or review to tell me all your suggestions. I would really appreciate your help!**

**I was also wondering if anybody knew how many training days there are before the interviews. I haven't read The Hunger Games or Catching Fire in quite a while, so I forget how the process works. I want to make this story as true to the books as I can.**

**If any of you are Divergent fans, I would love it if you would check out my Divergent fanfiction, Against All Odds. It's a FourTris AU.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 10!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am still not Suzanne Collins :(**

* * *

**Finnick Odair:**

I watch Annie intently as she laughs and plops a bright red strawberry in her mouth. The sound of her tinkling laughter makes me smile and I'm relieved that her spirits have seemed to rise.

It upset me greatly to see her cry, especially since I'm sure it was my fault. I feel terrible for snapping at her, but the thought of her dying made me feel like my heart was being ripped in two. I just wish that Annie believed in herself. It will be impossible for her to win the games if she doesn't have hope. And I need Annie to win these games, more than I probably should. Although she doesn't realize it, Annie is stronger than anyone else I know and I have taken it upon myself to convince her of that.

"Why aren't you eating?" She questions as she bites into one of the fish melts.

"I'm not very hungry," I tell her, even though I am famished. I am determined to get as much food as I can into Annie, so she is stronger and healthier for the games. If that means that I will have to go hungry for the moment then so be it.

"Oh, come on, Finny! It's really good…" She says tauntingly waving the fish melt in my face. My hunger gets the best of my and I steal the fish melt, throwing it in my own mouth. Besides, one less fish melt won't really make that big of a difference. Although the fish doesn't even taste close to as good as the ones back home taste, it still manages to comfort me and helps reduce my homesickness.

I can't wait to arrive back in District 4, but I would stay in the Capitol forever if it meant Annie would live. The longer I stay here, the closer she will become to being crowned victor, for as soon as all the tributes of a district dies, the mentors are to return home.

"Hey, that one was mine!" She protests, feigning anger.

"Well, that's what you get for calling me Finny, _Angelfish_!" I reply, swallowing the last bit of the fish melt. I had always hated it when someone would call me Finny, for it always made me feel weak and little, but coming out of Annie's mouth it makes me feel elated.

"Hey, if you get to call me Angelfish, then I get to call you Finny!" Annie insists, crossing her arms. I know that she loves the fact that I call her Angelfish; I can see it on her face.

"Excuse me missy, but I am your mentor. You can't call a mentor Finny!" I sigh in mock exasperation.

"Then what should I call you?" She asks, giggling. I scratch my chin, pretending to consider this seriously.

"How about…the greatest, most handsome, most amazing person in all of Panem," I suggest. Annie rolls her beautiful green eyes.

"Too long and besides, my mother always taught me not to lie," she jokes, but her voice falters when she mentions her deceased mother. She recovers quickly and her green eyes go back to shining with amusement.

"Wow, Miss Cresta, I am truly shocked at your rudeness!" I gasp, clutching my heart dramatically. Annie giggles once again and the beautiful sound is like music to my ears.

"Maybe I should call you Emmalina!" She exclaims, and she does have a point. Emmalina would say something exactly of that sort.

"That's worse than Finny!" I protest.

"Hm… how about Finn?" She asks and her question makes my heart skip a beat. My mood is instantly dampened, for Finn was the nickname that my parents and my little sister had always called me. No one has ever called me that since their death, and I'm startled at her suggestion.

Annie must notice my sadness, for the amusement quickly leaves her eyes and she looks concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine…it's just my family always called me Finn before they died and I haven't been called that since," I explain, feeling guilty that I made Annie worry.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She whispers quietly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"It's okay, you had no idea. Actually I would love it if you called me Finn," I tell her mostly to make her feel better, but I realize that I actually would love that. It would be something that a friend would call me; it's more personal. Annie searches my face uncertainly and she must realize that I am being honest, for she nods slightly.

"Okay, if you're sure," She replies, yawning. I glance at the clock; it reads 4:00. It's hard to believe that we have been talking for 2 hours! Time always seems to fly by when I'm with Annie. She yawns again and I start to collect the food and empty mugs of hot chocolate. Training will begin in 5 hours and I know from experience that it is hard to train with little to no sleep.

"You should get some sleep, Annie," I tell her and she climbs under her covers, nodding. Her eyes quickly close and she looks so peaceful and beautiful that I find myself staring at her. Quietly, I reach over and pull up the blankets to her chin. I turn to exit the door, but Annie's sleepy voice stops me.

"Wait Finnick, I almost forgot. The rope that you tied around my ankle is on the nightstand. I thought you might want it," she mumbles, opening her green eyes slightly. I glance over to the nightstand and sure enough, there sits my piece of rope. I feel an insane amount of relief. I'm glad to finally have the rope back, for never have I gone without tying knots for a whole day. It's strange how vulnerable I felt without it.

As I pick up the rope, my hand brushes a piece of paper, knocking it to the floor. As I reach down to pick it up, I notice that it is the letter that Macaulay told me to give Annie. It's still in the envelope, so I can tell that she still hasn't read it. I realize that she must find it too difficult, but her brother specifically asked me to make sure she reads it before the games. He said that it contains something very important that Annie must know. As much as I don't want to interrupt her sleep, I owe it to Macaulay before I forget.

"Annie," I say quietly shaking her shoulders. Her sleepy eyes open once again. "You still haven't read Macaulay's letter." I wave the envelope in front of her face and she looks down, sheepishly.

"I was going to open it tomorrow," She says sadly. "I wanted to save his words for as long as possible." I instantly feel bad for mentioning it and I place the letter back on the nightstand gently.

"I understand. Macaulay wanted me to make sure you read it. He said that there is some important things in it that you need to know," I say, brushing her auburn hair out of her face. Annie nods and I reach over to turn off the nearby lamp.

"Goodnight Fin. See you tomorrow morning," She whispers as I leave her bedroom.

"Goodnight Angelfish," I reply, sadly. I don't bother to tell her that I'll be on yet another date tomorrow morning.

**Annie Cresta:**

_"Who should I kill, 4?" The girl from District 11 asks, as her brother twirls a trident in his hands. She is holding Finnick and Macaulay in a head lock. __For some __odd reason we are all standing on top of the ocean back in District 4. I look between my brother and my friend. _

_I can't let her kill either of them! But I know __that I much choose one. Should it be the boy who has been there for me all my life or the boy who I just met, but somehow manages to make my heart flutter __and puts a smile on my face. _

_Finnick or Macaulay, Finnick or Macaulay, Finnick or Macaulay…_

_They both look at me desperately._

_ "You're taking too long!" The boy yells and he drives his knife right into Finnick's heart. A look of shock takes over Finnick's face._

_ "I am dead because of you. You should have listened to your gut; I can't believe I agreed to mentor you!" Finnick cries and suddenly he disappears. Next the __boy drives his knife into Macaulay's heart._

_ "You have always been a pain, Annie! I wish you had died in the same accident as Mother and Father! Now you will never be able to hear the important news I __have for you!" Macaulay cries and he two disappears. _

_I crumble to the ground, sobbing, as the two tributes slowly walk towards me. They turn into Presiden __Snow at the least minute and he lifts his knife over top of me._

_ "NOOOOO!" I scream..._

* * *

I wake up tangled in my bed sheets, panting heavily. The scene of the boy and girl from District 11 stabbing Macaulay and Finnick plays over and over in my mind. Bright light trickles through the window blinds in my bedroom and I find it hard to breathe. I know that a panic attack must be coming upon me and I race to the bathroom, guzzling cool water from the fancy sink.

As soon as I feel my throat unclosing, I splash the water on my face in hope to get rid of the scene of Finnick and my brother's death. But it is no use; the look of shock on their faces is etched permanently into my mind.

"It's just a dream, Annie! No one can walk on water!" I say out loud as an effort to comfort myself.

The clock in my room reads 7:00 which means I have 2 hours until training. I know I should try to get more sleep, but it would be impossible to fall asleep with my dream on my mind.

Instead, I get dressed in the training clothes that are laid out at the end of my bed. Once I am dressed in the tight grey tank top and black leggings, I brush my teeth and throw my auburn hair into a glossy high ponytail. It's only 7:30 and breakfast doesn't start until 8:00, so I have a half an hour to spare. What should I do? I'm sure that everyone else must be still sleeping, for I hear no noises outside my closed door.

I perch on the edge of my bed and grab the letter from Macaulay. In my dream he said that he had something important to tell me and I think I remember Finnick telling me that last night, although I can't be sure. I was half asleep. I decide the only way to find out is read the letter.

As slowly as possible, I undo the envelope, wanting to save my brother's words for as long as possible. Despite Finnick's effort to raise my hopes last night, I have a sickening feeling that these words are the last I will ever receive from Macaulay.

I unfold the piece of paper and start reading my brother's neat handwriting. I can almost hear his voice, as though he is standing beside me speaking to me.

Instead of the comforting goodbye I had expected to read, I find myself reading something completely different and it makes me feel terribly sick.

_**Annie,**_

_**First of all, I would like to say how sorry I am that I couldn't say goodbye to you in person. I know I shouldn't have punched that peacekeeper **__**in the face, but my anger got the better of me. I didn't want them to take you away, sis! You have to do whatever you can to come back to **__**me, Annie. You are all I have left and I don't know how I will live without my sweet little sis. Train your hardest and make sure that you get **__**that cocky Finnick Odair to tell you everything he knows about the games. You have to believe, just as I believe, that we will see each other **__**again. You know, I don't think Finnick's as bad as everyone thinks he is. I know that you know just as well as everyone else what he does **__**with those Capitol ladies, but I think there is also a kind heart down deep inside him. I wasn't even allowed to send you this letter, but Finnick **__**promised me that he would deliver it to you even though it risks big trouble for him. I guess what I'm saying, sis, is to please give him a **__**chance.**_

_**Now, I need you to know something important before you enter the games. I know you are going to be hurt that no one told you this before, **__**but we were just trying to protect you. As you already know, mom was pregnant with me when she was 18, the same age as you. What you **__**don't know is **__**that Dad isn't my real father. This is going to come as a shock to you, but Mom was in the hunger games when she was 18. She **__**was pregnant **__**with me at the time. It was the first time a pregnant lady had ever been reaped and the Capitol went ballistic. Mom received the **__**most **__**sponsors that anyone has ever received, even more than that mentor of yours. Anyway, if she won, it would mean that 2 people would **__**win: **__**me and her. As you might expect, President Snow was determined not to let this happen. There is only supposed to be one victor, after **__**all. My **__**real father was reaped alongside Mom. What luck, huh? They were allies, as you could imagine, and he died protecting Mom and me.**_

_**He was a **__**smart man, so as he was dying, he cut the tracker out of Mom's arm. The tracker is how the gamemaker's know where you are in **__**the arena. **__**Without the tracker in her arm, Mom was able to hide without any danger coming her way. This was how she won. Snow was **__**furious, **__**absolutely furious. He refused to acknowledge her as a victor and he made her change her name, so no one would know that she was **__**in the **__**Hunger Games. All of Panem thinks the victor of the 49th Hunger games died on the train ride home to District 4. He had been planning **__**a way **__**to get back at Mom since then and he finally did so last year. **_

_**When Mom and Dad were invited to that fishing clinic the day they died, **__**President Snow was waiting for them and he killed Dad. He killed him right in front of Mom. Mom snapped and she drowned herself. Annie, **__**Mom committed suicide; they didn't die in a car accident like you were told. President Snow visited me one day when you were at school and **__**told me this. I could tell he wasn't lying. Annie, I don't know why she abandoned us. I don't know how she could do something like that, but I **__**want you to know that I am so very sorry. I didn't want you to know what she did. I didn't want you to feel the same way as I did when I **__**found out. Please see where I'm coming from, Sis!**_

_**I'm telling you all this now, because I need you to know to be extra careful. I don't think it was a coincidence that you were reaped and I **__**want you to know what President Snow is capable of. I know you must have hundreds of questions and I would love to explain them all, but **__**your train is leaving soon. I love you Annie so much and please remember that! Please don't take this too hard; please believe in yourself! **__**Please come home to me!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Macaulay**_

As soon as I finish reading the letter I run to the bathroom and vomit into the toilet. This can't be true; it all has to be some crude, crude joke! Mom wasn't in the games and she most definitely didn't commit suicide. Mom loved Macaulay and me; she would never leave us willingly!

As much as I try to convince myself of this, a small part of me knows that what my brother told me is true. Macaulay would never lie to me and I do know what Snow is capable of, especially after being told Finnick's secret. It all makes sense now. That's why Macaulay looks nothing like me, for the only thing we share is Mom's red hair. That's why Mom woke up screaming every night from nightmares, that's what the scar on her arm is from, and that's why Macaulay quit his job and devoted his whole life to taking care of me. He was trying to protect me.

Despite knowing this, I still feel furious that he would keep all these secrets from me. I can't believe how much I didn't know about my own family!

This time when I feel the start of a panic attack, I am unable to stop it. I curl up into a ball on the cold bathroom tiles and sob until my throat aches and my heart stops racing. I just want to give up on life; I understand why Mom did what she did. Sometimes life gets so terrible that all you want to do is end it.

I stand up, sobs still wracking my body, and turn on the bathtub. As soon as it is full, I step in, fully dressed and stay underwater.

I stay underwater until I start to feel light-headed. Soon I will join Mom, Dad, and Macaulay's real father. I will die just as Mom had died. Suddenly, though, I think of Macaulay and push through the surface of the water, coughing and spitting water everywhere. I can't leave him; I have to win the games and get back to him. I owe my brother that much.

I am stronger than Mom.

* * *

**What do you think of Macaulay's confession? Please review and let me know! **

**Like I said above, I would love to hear all your ideas about what should happen in Annie's games!**

**Thank you all for reading! Chapter 11 should be posted later today! :)**


	11. Deception

**Author's Note:**** Hey Odesta Fans! Here is the second chapter of the day! I'm not used to being able to update this often and I'm really enjoying it!**

**I want to thank Sparkle duck3, music lover from district 4, odestalovebaby, and houseofme for reviewing. You guys are amazing and your reviews all mean so much to me. It makes my day that you all take the time to write a review for every chapter. I wouldn't be able to keep writing if it wasn't for all your encouragement! I love you guys tremendously! **

**Also thank you AEP19 so very much for following!**

**As I mentioned last chapter, if you have any ideas as to what should take place in Annie's games please let me know! I would also love to hear any tribute suggestions you may have! I really appreciate your help!**

**I had the idea to start another Odesta fanfic. I would be accepting prompts and will use them to write oneshots. If any of you have any prompts to start me off with please let me know. In order to start the story I need someone to send me a prompt!**

**Here is chapter 11!**

**DISCLAIMER: As you all already know, I am not Suzanne Collins. *sigh***

* * *

**Annie Cresta:**

I stay in the warm water of the bathtub for what feels like hours, my salty tears mixing with the fresh Capitol water. I know it must be time for training, but I just can't bring myself to face anyone. For a second I almost convince myself that I will miss the games if I just stay here in this bathtub, but I shake my head to clear the silly thought. The games will happen whether I want them to or not, and if I want to go home to Macaulay I will need to train.

This thought is the only thing that makes me climb out of the warm water. I stand on the cool bathroom tiles, water dripping of my dark auburn hair. My training clothes are soaking wet; I'll have to ask Emmalina for another pair.

I dry off as quickly as possible, knowing that I will be late if I don't hurry. I am surprised that nobody has come to escort me to breakfast; I'm sure that Finnick would want me to eat before a long day of training.

As I exit the bathroom, still dressed in my soaked clothes, I notice the letter from Macaulay on my bed. The sight of it makes me feel sick once again, but I swallow hard. Despite all the time I spent thinking in the bathtub, it's still almost impossible to believe what my brother has written to me. I know that I must forget this startling news, at least until after training. I have work to do today learning everything I can about survival skills. I told Finnick I would try and I can't go back on my promise.

Someone knocks on the door and I can tell by the briskness that it is my escort.

"Goodness gracious, Annie. Why are you all wet?" Emmalina cries in despair as soon as I open the door. I look down sheepishly, not sure how to explain to the lady that I took a bath with my clothes on. Thankfully, Emmalina doesn't give me the time to explain, for she runs off shouting for an Avox.

Soon she returns, clutching a new set of training clothes in her hands.

"These were supposed to be for tomorrow, but considering how you're soaking wet, they will have to do," Emmalina sighs. "Now, quickly get dressed! You have a half an hour until training and we can't be late!" With that, she turns on her heal and walks swiftly towards the dining area. I can hear her high heels clicking down the hallway as I shut my door.

As quickly as possible I change into my new clothes and redo my ponytail. Then, with one last glance on the letter splayed out on my bed, I head to eat breakfast.

As I take a seat at the table, though, I realize that I won't be able to keep anything down. Just the sight of the mountains of food makes me feel queasy. Once again I think of how terrible it is that the Capitol has all this food, when many of the districts find it challenging to provide a sandwich.

"Good morning, dear," Mags greets me and I'm relieved that she doesn't bring up the fact that I'm not eating. Instead I guzzle down a glass of orange juice. Mags and Emmalina both look to be done their breakfast and Kye is chewing on his last bite of a bagel. Despite the fact that the little boy looks extremely nervous, he still seems to have an appetite. I know just how he feels. It's intimidating to think of all the tributes we will meet this morning.

"Good morning," I say back to Mags, but suddenly I realize that someone is missing from the table. Where is Finnick? I was hoping to go over our plan one last time before training begins.

"Is Finnick still sleeping?" I ask the older lady, but I know immediately by the sad look on her face exactly what Finnick is doing.

"Um…Finnick is out with some friends," Mags replies after a quick glance towards Kye and Emmalina. She gives me a knowing look and I know that the lie is solely meant for the other two. Mags must know that Finnick confided in me and I don't think that it's because he told her. I blush when I realize that Mags bedroom is close to the elevator and she must have heard Finnick and me yelling at each other last night. Thankfully she doesn't mention anything.

"Quickly Annie, have something to eat. We have to leave in a few more minutes!" Emmalina orders, glancing at her tablet. I grab a croissant and nibble on it for my escort's sake, but I still have no appetite, especially now that I know where Finnick is. It pains me to think of all the terrible things that the Capitol women must be doing to him right now. I just wish that I could do something to help him, but I know that's impossible. Suddenly training sounds like heaven compared to what Finnick is going through.

When Emmalina isn't looking, I sneak the croissant into a napkin and tuck it under my plate. Mags frowns at me, but fortunately she doesn't say anything. She must know that I'm worried for Finnick.

"I'm ready to go!" I tell Emmalina. She nods gratefully and walks towards the elevator, dragging Kye and I after her.

"Wait until you see the training room! It is fantastic! You two make sure you behave yourself and no annoying the other tributes. You don't want targets on your back now, do you?" Emmalina rambles on as the elevator drops to the basement of the hotel. Kye and I don't bother to answer her.

The 12 year old almost looks green and I notice him shuffling nervously from foot to foot. I want to comfort him, but I don't know how when I'm sure that I appear just as nervous.

All too soon the elevator doors slide open and Emmalina shuffles us out into the training room. I stare in awe at all the weapons that line the walls of the room. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Kye doing the same thing. We are one of the last ones to arrive and after I am done gaping at the terrifying weapons, I take in my fellow tributes. It's easy to tell which group are the careers. Four large teenagers stand over to the side of the room, laughing loudly and sizing up their competition. Nobody else says a word and I'm definitely not the only one staring at the Careers.

Actually the only tributes in the room that aren't staring at them are the boy and girl from 11. They stand at the other side of the room, whispering to each other with their heads bent together. They don't acknowledge that there is anyone else in the room and the sight of them makes me remember my dream. My stomach churns violently and I quickly look away.

"Welcome everyone! Please gather around, so we can get started!" A tall woman with heavy black eyeliner and a tattoo of a snake winding up her neck shouts loudly. Quickly we are stumble towards her. She is one of the most intimidating people I have ever met, besides the 4 Careers that are staring at me like I'm their meal.

"My name is Atala. Now, as you can see there are many stations set up around the room. The stations range from survival skills to fighting techniques. Keep in mind that learning to survive is just as important as fighting. About 70% of you will die from natural causes. An expert is at each station and you may visit each one as you choose. You are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute. There are assistants on hand if you wish to practice with a partner," Atala continues to read a list of the stations that are available, but I'm not listening.

Instead I take in each tribute, searching to see who the biggest threats are. The Careers are at the top of the list obviously, but right after them are the tributes from 11. Despite the fact that they are some of the smallest tributes present, they look mysterious and dangerous. I know I must be aware of them and not just because of my dream.

As soon as Atala gives us permission to start, I search around the room, deciding where I should go first. Remembering Finnick's instructions, I head to a station about edible plants. Kye follows me and thankfully we are the only two there.

As the expert at the station gives us a lesson on which plants are poisonous and which are okay to eat, I quickly glance around to see what skills the other tributes are learning. Everyone is practicing using a variety of the frightening weapons except for the siblings from District 11. They are both at a nearby station, practicing what looks like building large traps. The traps are much larger than they would need to use to capture an animal. They must be hoping to use them to trap people, but for some reason I feel that that's not all they are planning. I don't know what it is about them, but I know that they have a dangerous idea.

Once I manage to identify all the plants at the station I am at, I decide to head over to the trap building station. The two tributes from 11 are still there, looking as though they are having trouble with the trap they are attempting. They have been working on it for at least an hour, so I know that this trap must play an important role in their plan. Whatever their plan is, I'm determined to find out so that I will be aware during the games. If that means pretending to be their allies, then so be it.

I silently step beside them and ask the expert to teach me how to build the same trap. It involves many knots and I am able to create it with a breeze. The siblings from 11 stop to watch me and I silently thank my father for bringing me to all those fishing clinics. I guess making numerous nets each day pays off.

"Wow, you're really good at that," The girl breathes quietly. She glances at her brother and he nods slightly. "I'm Clarissa and this is my brother Chaplin." I smile at her and stick out my hand.

"Annie," I say. At first Clarissa stares at my hand, startled, but then she slowly reaches out and shakes it. Chaplin does the same. Their hands are both calloused and rough from what I assume is from days working in the fields back in 11.

"How do you do that so easily?" Chaplin asks, curiously.

"It uses the same knots that I always used to make nets back in 4," I explain to them. "I'm surprised at how challenging this net is; it takes years to be able to do those knots." I make sure the instructor doesn't hear me, for the knots are very simple to do if you know the right trick. I'm not about to reveal that to them, though. I want them to need me on their team, even if it's just to make these traps for them. I stifle a smile as Clarissa and Chaplin both frown. They believe me! I feel terribly guilty for lying, but I know that it is necessary.

"Oh, so you don't think we would be able to learn them in a week?" Clarissa asks disappointedly.

"Not a chance! Why don't you practice a different trap? I'm sure that this one isn't the only one that will catch food," I say, knowing full well that food isn't what they are trying to catch with the trap.

"Oh, we aren't using this to catch food," Clarissa blurts out and Chaplin elbows her hard. Her eyes immediately grow wide and she looks down, ashamed. I silently congratulate myself; they are in the exact position that I need them in.

"You're catching people in this? Wouldn't it be easier to just kill them with a weapon?" I ask, feigning shock.

"We don't know much about weapons," Clarissa says again, but as soon as the words leave her mouth she receives another elbow in the ribs. I thought that it would be harder to get information out of them, but it seems like Clarissa doesn't know how to hold her tongue.

"I don't know much, but I do know how to use a spear. Back home when we ran out of nets, my father would get me to spear the fish," I lie. Never have I once even touched a spear, for we never ran out of nets. As soon as training is done, I will have to get Finnick to teach me how to use one.

Clarissa and Chaplin exchange another look and I know they are close to wanting me on their team.

"Could we see you use one?" Chaplin asks and I immediately start to panic. I have no idea how to use a spear; maybe I should have thought this lie through more. If they know I lied to them, it will create a huge target on my back.

"My mentor told me not to let any of the other tributes see how good I am. He said that it will create a target on my back," I say, thinking quickly. "But I trust you two."

"Maybe we should be allies then? I think we could really use each other," Clarissa suggests and this time I don't have to hide my smile.

"I would love that! The Careers won't take us very seriously, you know. We all look so small," I say. I'm hoping to convince them to let me pretend to be a part of the Career's so that I can get information out of them, but really they are the ones that I am fooling.

"Yeah, I'm worried about them," Clarissa sighs. I pretend to think for a few seconds.

"Hey, I have an idea! One of us could pretend to join them, but really we could just get information out of them!" I suggest. They seem to think about it for a while.

"I guess that would work…" Chaplin says hesitantly. "Who should do it?"

"I think Annie should. They will only let someone in who is good with a weapon and we obviously aren't," Clarissa says. Chaplin looks uncertain, but finally he nods in agreement.

"Okay, I guess I can. We'll have to split up, so we don't seem like allies. Today I think we should focus on survival skills and then I'll join the Careers tomorrow," I say, making hand quotes when I say join. Clarissa and Chaplin both nod again and I turn to walk towards another station.

Despite the fact that I succeeded in claiming their trust, I feel a knot of regret in my stomach. I took a risk by fooling them and I can't help wondering if I did the right thing.

* * *

**Do you guys think my chapters are too long? I can shorten them up if you wish. Please review, whether it's to suggest ideas or just to say what you think of this chapter. Your reviews are like fuel that keep me writing! :)**

**Remember to send me an Odesta prompt if you think of one, so I can start my next fanfic. Don't worry, I will continue writing this one also!**

**I have one more question. My friend told me about this company that you can send short stories to and they will consider getting them published. I absolutely adore writing and I was just wondering if you guys think I am good enough to get a story published. Please be honest! **

**Well, that's everything! You can expect another update tomorrow! I love you all dearly! 3**


	12. Tumble

**Author's Note:**** Hello again my amazing readers! Thank you PurpleKittyFangirl, music lover from district 4, houseofme, and odestalovebaby for continuing to review. I really appreciate the time you take to do so! Like I said before, it means more to me than you could imagine! I would like to give an extra special thank you to PurpleKittyFangirl. You have helped me so much, whether it's by suggesting ideas for this story, to recommending it. I really really appreciate how helpful and kind you are! :)**

**Speaking of PurpleKittyFangirl, if any of you haven't read her story Back To The Sea, please check it out. I'm positive that you'll love it!**

**Also thank you to music lover from district 4, odestalovebaby, and houseofme for sending me prompts for my new Odesta fanfic. I'm planning on posting the first chapter later today! I'll let you know when I do so.**

**Here is Chapter 12! This chapter is like a filler, so I'm sorry that's its quite short and not very exciting. I promise there will be more excitement to come!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own some of these characters. The amazing ones belong to Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

**Annie Cresta:**

I stare down at my lamb stew, my stomach churning. Although I haven't eaten since last night and I am famished, I can't bring myself to swallow one bite. I'm still worried about Finnick and that, on top of my guilt over tricking Clarissa and Chaplin, has completely stolen my appetite.

I've spent the entire morning learning every survival skill that the experts had to offer, from starting fires, to building snares. My head is so full of information that I'm starting to get a headache, or maybe that's just from my hunger.

"Hey, 4! You gonna eat that stew?" A loud voice rings out, startling me. I look up to see the tribute from District 2, Ryker, staring at me with an amused smirk plastered on his face. His district partner, Kenzie, giggles from beside him. Looking around the large table, I realize that everyone else is finished eating and I'm sure that our lunch break must be soon over.

"You can have it if you want," I say quietly, pushing my bowl towards the end of the table where the Careers are sitting. There is no way I will be able to keep the stew down and there's no point of it going to waste. Besides, I still need to get on the Career's good side, if I want to join their pact.

I watch, disgusted, as he picks up the bowl and downs it in a few gulps. No wonder the 16 year old is built like a tank! I stare down at my lap, hating how the Careers are staring at me like I'm weak and useless. Once again I consider just how impossible it will be to gain acceptance in their group.

"Attention!" Atala calls, even though the only people that are talking are the Careers. Our heads all snap in the trainer's direction. "Lunch is over! You have 4 more hours of training; get to work!"

We all stand up, our chairs scrapping on the cement floor and head back to the training room. I've already been to almost every station besides the ones that focus on fighting techniques, so I don't know what I am going to do for the next 4 hours. I hear laughter from over at the climbing station and I head over to see what the commotion is about.

As soon as I reach the station, though, I immediately wish I hadn't. Kye is hanging high off the ground, his little hands gripping a large net. His face is contorted in frustration and embarrassment at his attempt to try to climb the net. It takes a lot of strength to propel all your body weight, solely using your arms, across the long net, and I'm surprised Kye even bothered to try.

"Having trouble there, 4?" Ryker laughs, looking up towards Kye's struggling body. Ribbon, the female tribute from District 1, and Kenzie laugh along with him, whispering comments in each other's ears. Even Jeremiah, who I have never seen show a hint of emotion, is wearing a cocky smirk. I feel a surge of anger as I try to think of a way to help Kye.

Before I have a time to come to the 12 year old's aid, his arms give way and he comes crashing to the ground. I flinch as he hits the mat below and the laughter escalates. Kye is bright red and he scampers away quickly.

Before I have time to think about what I'm doing, I march up to the Careers, my hands clenched in fury.

"Why don't you try it, if you think it's so easy?" I ask through clenched teeth. They stare at me in shock, probably surprised that I would dare to speak to them that way.

"Actually Kenzie was just about to, but I'd like to see you try first," Ribbon says, smiling in mock sweetness. Kenzie glares at her, making me sure that she had no plan to try to climb the large net. I'm about to decline, for there is no way I could ever be strong enough to make it across, but the look on Ribbon's face stops me. I can tell that they all know I'm going to refuse.

"Fine!" I snap, turning on my heel and making my way towards the net. I refuse to be treated like a lost mouse! As I start to climb up the ladder towards the net, though, I feel panicked. What am I doing? I'm just going to make an even bigger fool of myself. If I fall off the net, there will be no way that they will even consider letting me join their pact.

"You can do this, Annie," I whisper to myself, as I reach the top of the ladder. I tentatively grab a hold of the net, the rope cutting my small hands. Then, with a deep breath, I start to swing myself across to the other side.

At first I feel like I'm going to make it, but as I near the middle my arms start to shake. I can feel the strength leaving me and I have the sickening feeling that I am about to fall. The Careers must think the same, for I can hear their cruel laughter echoing underneath me.

Refusing to look down, I think of everything that has angered me in the last few days. I think of the truth that my family has hidden from me, and I think of the cocky Careers and how they feel as though they are better than everyone else. Finally I think of Finnick and the date that he is likely on right this moment. It's this thought that makes me strength return to me and I plow forward, fueled my rage.

Before I know it, I reach the other side. A grin makes its way across my face as I lower myself down the ladder. As I jump off onto the ground, I notice that quite a crowd has formed. I ignore them, instead glaring at the Careers.

"Your turn Kenzie," I say, flipping my auburn hair over my shoulder. Their laughter is silenced and I notice that the District 2 tribute almost looks afraid.

"Um…I actually think I should practice something else," Kenzie mumbles pathetically. She quickly scurries towards the axe station, the rest of the Careers following her. I almost feel giddy as they walk away. That will show them not to mess with me! But quickly my joy is turned to regret. I completely forgot Finnick's orders to try to join the Careers and now there is no way they would ever let me in! The Careers don't like to be showed up, especially by someone as weak and fragile as me.

I have never been more relieved to see Emmalina, then when she came to fetch Kye and I at 4:00. Training was finally over and I couldn't be more thankful.

After my confrontation with the Careers, I did everything I could to stay low. I re-visited all the stations I had in the morning to make sure I remembered all the facts I was taught. I'm sure I know everything there is to know about starting fires, edible plants, hunting, and climbing trees.

"Well, how was training?" Emmalina asks as we make our way up to the fourth floor.

"It was great," I lie, not wanting to upset the Capitol lady.

"And what about you, Kye?" She questions, turning to face the little boy. He looks miserable and I'm sure he must be still embarrassed about his experience earlier today.

"Fine," he mumbles. Emmalina huffs, most likely confused about Kye's attitude. I have to admit, it is strange to see him this way. For the few days that I have known him, Kye has been all smiles and laughter, even when he was first reaped for the games. His fall must have affected him more than I thought.

"Anyway, I'm sure you can tell us everything over dinner tonight! We are all very eager to hear about your day!" Emmalina says as the elevator comes to a stop at our floor.

"Is Finnick back yet?" I ask my escort hesitantly, as I step out of the elevator. I'm surprised by how eager I am to see him. I tell myself that it's because I want to start my trident lesson, but I know that really I am just excited to see him again.

"I'm afraid not, but don't worry he will be back for dinner," Emmalina responds. I nod, disappointedly. I guess the lessons will have to wait. "Speaking of dinner, meet in the dining room in an hour. You can do whatever you please before then." Emmalina quickly hurries away, mumbling something about ordering a new dress.

"What are you going to do?" I ask Kye, who is staring at his stiff Capitol sneakers.

"I think I'll go find Mags. I need to tell her about what happened today," He mumbles.

"It wasn't that bad, you know. That net was really hard to climb," I say, smiling at him sympathetically. Kye just nods, and scurries away, leaving me alone. I sigh as I head to my bedroom, considering what I should do in my free time. I enter the room and sit on the unmade bed. The letter is still laid out on top of it, and the sight of it brings tears to my eyes. Although I haven't stopped thinking of my brother's news for the entire day, it's still hard to believe that my mother left us on purpose. I have so many questions that I want to ask Macaulay and now I will probably never have the chance.

I quickly fold the letter and place it in the nightstand's drawer, hoping that I will forget about it if I don't see it. Even though the letter is out of sight, though, its words are clear in my mind. As an effort to erase them, I pull out a notepad from the drawer and write down everything I learned today. It eases my mind to think that I am doing something important to help my survival in the games. I don't want to forget anything that I learned.

I don't know how long I have been writing, but when I finally finish my hand aches and I have filled at least 5 pages. As I rest the notebook back on top of the dresser, I hear a knock on the door.

I quickly open it, willing for it to be Finnick. _Stop, Annie! He's just a friend!_ I think to myself, but the thought of seeing my mentor still makes my heart flutter. Instead of Finnick, though, Mags stands before me and I'm sure my face must fall.

"Time for dinner, sweetie," She informs me. I nod and follow the older lady down the hallway.

* * *

**Like I said, this chapter was just a filler, so sorry if it was too short and boring. Please review and tell me what you think! Every one of your reviews makes my day! If any of you have any more ideas about Annie's games or any more prompts for my new fanfic, feel free to let me know. I love to hear your ideas!**

**I know I haven't done Finnick's POV in a while, but I didn't especially want to write about what he is doing right now. It would make for a pretty akward chapter, if you know what I mean...**

**You can expect the next chapter either later today or tomorrow! **

**Thanks so much for reading! I love you all! :) xo**


	13. On The Count Of Three

**Author's Note:**** Hey lovely Odesta fans! I was hoping to post this chapter earlier today, but I just didn't get around to it until now. Sorry it took so long!**

**Thank you to emtyler01, houseofme, PurpleKittyFangirl, Odestalovebaby, and music lover from district 4 for reviewing yet again! I love you guys! xo**

**Also thanks to my two new followers: isamags2 and TheWayOfTheWanderer. XD**

**So, here is the chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sure you all realize by now that most of these characters belong to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Annie Cresta:**

I take a bite out of the soft roll, chewing slowly. I can't get over how different the bread is here from the salty green-tinted bread back in District 4. My appetite still hasn't completely returned, but I forced myself to eat at least something. It's funny; I've eaten less here in the Capitol than I did back in District 4, despite the fact that there is at least a hundred times more food available. I have a feeling that my appetite won't return until Finnick is back, safe and sound. Although Emmalina had promised that he would return for dinner, an empty chair still sits beside me, making me feel sick with worry.

"As soon as dinner is over you should start training, Annie and Kye. It would be a good chance to practice skills that you didn't have a chance to practice today," Emmalina says, buttering her own roll. I nod, hoping that Finnick is back in time to teach me how to use a spear. If I am unable to use one tomorrow than I'll have no allies, not to mention a huge target on my back.

"Are there any spears that I could practice with?" I ask between bites of the soft bread.

"Oh of course! You are permitted to use the weapons from the training centre, as long as a supervisor is with you. Looking to follow your mentors footsteps are you, Annie?" Emmalina replies with a wink. I shudder at her comment, picturing myself stabbing my fellow tributes. I don't bother to correct her and tell her that I just need to show that I can use a weapon in order to join the Career's alliance.

"What about following in my footsteps?" A familiar voice asks cheerily, walking into the dining room. I snap my head towards the voice, delighted when I see Finnick strolling towards the table.

"Finnick!" I squeal in glee as he slides into the seat beside me. I throw my arms around him, but he flinches and I quickly pull away. My face feels hot and I can feel a blush creeping up my cheeks as I realize the display of affection that I just presented in front of everyone.

"Did someone miss me?" Finnick asks, chuckling as he taps my nose. I roll my eyes back at him. Despite his playful attitude, I know that something is wrong. His grin doesn't reach his eyes and instead they reflect sadness and regret. I notice that his skin is still bright red, just as it was last night, and I wonder if it has anything to do what he was busy doing today.

"Did you take a shower, Finnick?" Emmalina asks and I notice for the first time that his blonde curls look damp.

"Um…yeah," Finnick answers hesitantly.

"Hm…and here we were waiting for you! Don't you think it's a little rude that you were late to dinner because of a shower? It could've waited until after," Emmalina clucks her tongue disapprovingly and the grin quickly leaves Finnick's face. The sadness in his green eyes turns to anger and he glares at the young escort.

"Well, I thought it would be pretty _rude_ to show up at the dinner table dirty," Finnick says loudly, standing up from where he is seated beside me. I'm surprised that what Emmalina said would get to him so bad; I thought he would be used to her comments by now. Emmalina must be surprised too, for she looks at him with horror and shock.

Finnick immediately looks ashamed. "Um…I'm not hungry. I'm going to my room."

"Well, somebody needs to watch their manners!" Emmalina snaps as soon as Finnick's bedroom door slams shut.

"I'm not very hungry, either," I lie. "Please excuse me." I quickly wipe my mouth with a nearby napkin and follow Finnick. Something is definitely wrong and I am determined to help him the best that I can. It's the least I could do for my mentor after everything he has done for me.

"Finnick?" I ask hesitantly, knocking on his door. He doesn't answer and I start to think that maybe following him wasn't such a good idea. He probably just wants his space; I know I most likely would in his situation.

With this in mind, I turn away from the door and head back to the kitchen, but the sound of his bedroom door opening stops me.

"Hey, Annie. Want to come in?" He asks quietly, staring down at his black dress shoes. I study his face, trying to figure out what the best answer would be. The anger is gone from his sea green eyes and now they just look lost and empty. I nod and follow Finnick into his room.

"How was training?" He asks, sitting on the edge of his bed. I sit down beside him, considering whether I should tell him what happened. I don't want to worry him, for I'm sure that he has enough to think about at the moment.

"It was fine," I answer, but as soon as the words leave my mouth I know that Finnick doesn't believe them.

"Fine? Come on, I'm your mentor. You're supposed to tell me everything that happened," Finnick urges. I take a deep breath and tell him everything. It is true that mentoring him is his job and besides, hiding anything from Finnick would be impossible. Although I haven't known him for very long, he seems to know when I'm telling a lie.

When I get to the part about tricking the tributes from 11, Finnick puts a hand up, interrupting me.

"Annie what were you thinking?" Finnick groans, putting his head in his hands. I frown. I thought I did a good thing; I was proud at the information I was able to find out!

"I just wanted to try and figure out their plan, so I would be aware for the games," I explain. "Why is that so bad?" Finnick just shakes his head, his soft blonde curls tumbling forward. I resist the urge to push it out of his eyes.

"You realize that if they find out you were tricking them, you will be the first they will kill, right? Especially if you know their plan! And they will find out if you run off with the Careers when the games start!" Finnick exclaims. I am immediately filled with regret. I hadn't really thought about it that way before; it had never crossed my mind that they would find out that I was tricking them.

_How, can you be so stupid, Annie?!_ I think to myself.

"Well then maybe I should just stick with 11 instead of the Careers," I suggest. I'm embarrassed by the mistake I made. I'm sure Finnick already thought that I was weak and clueless, and this mistake just proves his assumption correct!

"No, I don't trust them. You will have the best chance of survival if you join the Careers and prove yourself valuable to them. They won't kill you if they think they need you," Finnick argues.

"But they will never let me in! I guess it's a bad time to mention that I kind of told them off today," I mumble sheepishly. Finnick groans again.

"Annie! You were supposed to lay low today and learn as much information about survival skills as you can!" Finnick sighs in frustration.

"I did learn a lot. It's just they were picking on Kye and I felt so bad!" I explain. I recount the story of Kye's fall to Finnick and when I am finished he thankfully doesn't look as annoyed.

"Poor guy. Well I have to say that was very brave of you, but from now on we stick to the plan, okay?" Finnick says, his voice gentler. I nod, agreeing.

"There's just one more thing. I kind of told Chaplin and Clarissa, the tributes from 11, that I knew how to use a spear," I admit, flinching as I wait for Finnick's reaction.

"Well, we better get to work then. Come on, let's go," Finnick says. I follow him out of his bedroom, surprised that he isn't angry. As much as I always hated the thought of using weapons, I can't help but be excited for lessons with Finnick.

**Finnick Odair:**

I lead Annie down to the screening room, deciding it would be the best place to teach her how to use a spear. I'm worried that she won't be permitted to join the Careers, especially after showing them up. I would be extremely proud of her if the situation was different. The Career's aren't one's to forgive easily, though, and I'm scared for Annie. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to her in the arena.

"I'm going to go grab a couple spears from the training room. Can you push all the furniture aside to give us some space?" I ask Annie, when we reach the screening room. She nods and I leave her to go fetch our weapons. I have to say, I'm surprised she would even let me teach her how to use a weapon of any sort. It's not that I don't think she would be able to do it, she just seems so gentle. I don't know how she will ever be able to kill anyone in the arena and this thought worries me.

_You never thought you would be able to kill anyone either, Finnick, but look at how many lives you ended! _A voice in the back of my head taunts me. I sigh. For as long as I live I know that I will never stop feeling guilty for all the kids I killed 5 years ago.

I quickly grab the spears and a couple of targets, and head back up to the fourth floor.

"Hey, I got us some targets that we can practice on," I tell Annie as I set down the dummies on the cleared out room. I hand Annie a spear and she grabs it tentatively. She stares in fear at the large pointy end.

"Wow. This thing is so…big," she gulps and I think once again how impossible it will be for Annie to kill someone in the arena. She's too gentle, too kind, and for once that's a bad thing.

"You'll get used to it," I assure her. "Hold it a third of the way from the point. It will be lighter there." I hold my own spear where I instructed Annie, watching as she does the same. "Now stand sideways to your target, with the hand holding the spear the furthest away." Annie follows my orders again. "Then step forward with your left leg, twist your hips and throw the spear at your target as hard as you can."

With a grunt, I through the weapon, huffing with satisfaction as it strikes the dummy right in the heart.

"Wow. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side!" Annie breathes in awe. I laugh at her expression.

"Come on, try it!" I say, standing back to give her room. She gulps nervously.

"I really don't think I can do this," she says, staring warily at the spear in her hands.

"Just give it a try," I urge.

"Promise you won't laugh?" She asks. I nod and she positions herself like I explained, taking a deep breath. Then, with a huff, she throws the spear. Instead of going straight, it zooms towards the ground and sticks in the floor. Annie screams and despite my promise, I break down laughing.

"Hey! You promised!" Annie scolds, crossing her arms and glaring at me. I quickly stifle my laughter and yank the spear from where it's jammed in the floor.

"It's your first time throwing a spear. You can't expect to get a hang of it right away!" I say, still chuckling slightly. Annie continues to glare at me and I throw my hands up in mock surrender.

"Well, I have to get it by tomorrow, so hand me that thing!" She says in determination, grabbing the spear from my hands. She tries again, this time hitting bottom of the wall beside the target. I inspect her position as she throws the spear again and again. I admire how her face is set in concentration and how her auburn hair flies over her shoulder when she swings her arm.

Finally, after at an hour of watching her throw the spear, it strikes the bottom of the dummy's leg.

"You did it!" I whoop, but Annie doesn't look pleased. "What's wrong?"

"It's not good enough! I told Chaplin and Clarissa that used a spear all the time. They expect me to be able to hit the heart every time," She explains, grunting in frustration. I chew on my bottom lip, trying to figure out a way that I can help her hit the heart.

"How about I throw it with you?" I suggest, walking towards her. She stands in the position that I showed her and I stand behind her, grabbing the spear over top of her hand. I feel a jolt of electricity when we touch. "On the count of three."

"One…two…three," She whispers as I try to ignore my fluttering heart. On three, we step forward in unison and throw the spear. It hits dead in the middle of the dummy's heart.

"Now that you know how it feels, try it yourself," I say, stepping away from her. My heart still beats fast from being so close to her. Annie nods and grabs the spear from the dummy's heart. Then she stands in position and launches the weapon forward again. I watch as it sails towards the dummy, piercing right in the middle of where its heart would be.

"You did it!" I cheer. Annie squeals and throws her arms around me. I hug her back, breathing in deeply. Her auburn hair tickles my nose and it smells like strawberries.

We hug much longer than a normal friendly hug would be and I can't stop thinking about how she kissed me last night. I shouldn't have run away; I want more than anything to feel her soft lips on mine again.

Annie pulls back slightly, staring at my lips and I know that she wants to kiss me just as badly. I lean forward and her eyes close gently. Just as my lips are about to meet hers, my date from earlier today flashes through my mind. I can feel the Capitol lady's sweaty hands on my body and suddenly I feel extremely dirty. I quickly pull away and step back, not wanting Annie anywhere close to me. Her eyes open and a blush creeps up her pale face. She looks confused and hurt and I mentally curse myself.

"I'll be right back. Um…you should keep on practicing," I mumble, swallowing hard. I quickly turn on my heel and head out of the screening room. I can feel her beautiful green eyes watching me leave and I badly want to turn back and hold her in my arms just as I did before. But I can't. I need to get control of my feelings; I refuse to hurt Annie again.

* * *

**Please review! Your feedback is what keeps me writing! I'm hoping to update the next chapter tomorrow, but school is starting up again and I don't know if I'll have the time. It depends on how much homework I get (fingers crossed!). **

**I'm also going to update "Under The Sea: Odesta Oneshots" later tonight so please check it out! If you have any prompts, let me know! :)**


	14. Selfless

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone! I was unfortunately too busy last night to update, so this next chapter had to wait until today. And guess what?! There should be only about 4 more chapters until Annie's games! If you have any ideas for them, please review and let me know. I am so excited to write them!**

**Speaking of reviews, thank you sooooo much to my latest reviewers: houseofme, Odestalovebaby, PurpleKittyFangirl, Guest, julieta (Guest), isamags2, emtyler01, and Jaspersluva123456. I recieved a lot more reviews on the latest chapter than I usually do, so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**This is in reply to julieta(Guest) review: I'm really REALLY glad you enjoy reading this story and that you like the characters! I know that Annie's games are coming up soon (like I said, 4 more chapters) and Finnick and Annie are going to become a lot closer in the next chapter. But, they aren't really going to become an official couple until after. Oh, and don't worry about your English! I can understand what your saying and that's all that's imporant! :)**

**Also I want to give a shout out to Violetelephants and stella brillare for following! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: These characters still belong to Suzanne Collins...**

* * *

**Annie Cresta:**

The next two days pass by in a whirlwind of training and strategizing with Finnick. My time is completely devoted to preparing for the games and I spend quite a bit of time with my mentor, whether it's to go over my survival notes or just talk about life back in District 4.

Finnick's father was a fisherman just like my dad and he would go out to help him when he wasn't at school. His mother ran a jewelry shop, spending all her time fabricating necklace after necklace made out of beautiful shells and sea glass. He told me about his little sister, Marina, and shared numerous stories about the trouble they would cause together. She was 4 years younger than Finnick, but he said that by the time she was four he had already taught her multiple pranks. Apparently they were little trouble-makers, which is not very surprising knowing Finnick.

Finally after my second day of training, Finnick told me about the accident that ended his family's lives. He said they went out in their fishing boat one day and they just never returned. He was told later that their boat sank and they drowned. Finnick was only 15 at the time, so Mags took him in and ever since then the old lady has been his only family.

My heart broke at his story; it pains me to think of the life Finnick has had to live. I can hardly remember a time when I thought Finnick was the vain and corrupt Capitol sweetheart, for know I feel as though I have known him for all my life.

When Finnick told me the story of his family's death, I found myself telling mine before I could even think twice. Instead of telling him the real story that Macaulay wrote to me, I told him what I was always told: that my parents died in a car accident on the way to a fishing clinic. I don't know why I didn't tell him the truth; maybe it was because I was still having a hard time believing it myself, or maybe it is just because I don't want Finnick to know my mother as a weak lady who committed suicide. Despite her selfish act, she was strong and brave and she deserves a good reputation.

I told him how Macaulay dropped out of university to take care of me, and I even told him about the anxiety attacks that took over my life ever since Mom and Dad died.

"Marina had anxiety too. I thought you might the other day when you were getting your ankle surgery," Finnick had told me at the time.

"So that's why you were so good with calming me down at the hospital. I've been meaning to thank you for that," I had replied. It was strange how much Finnick and I had in common; how much we were alike. I know Mags sees it too and her prediction was correct, Finnick and I are friends.

Knowing all this about him, makes me only worry more when he is away with his clients. I can't stop thinking about how he doesn't deserve the life he is living; he doesn't deserve to be the Capitol's sex symbol. The guilty and pained look on his face troubles me whenever he arrives back to the hotel after one of his dates. He tries to pretend that he isn't bothered, but I know that this is breaking him by the way he showers for hours a day and how he won't touch me after he gets back. His skin stays a bright red and I questioned him about it yesterday.

"Why is your skin always so red?" I had asked, oblivious at the time. Finnick looked startled at my question and he took a while to reply.

"I guess I'm just sun burnt," he has said, but I immediately knew he was lying. It would be impossible for Finnick to burn, for his bronze skin would be used to all the sun back in District 4. Besides, the Capitol is hardly sunny at all!

I figured out later that day why his skin was really so red, after he had taken another hour long shower. He couldn't possible scrub himself so much and not cause his skin any damage. I felt horrified when I first discovered this and I still feel terrible at the thought.

When I wasn't with Finnick, I was usually training down in the training center. My fake alliance with 11 is still set; Finnick confirmed it with their mentors, Seeder and Chaf, today. He still isn't fond with the idea, but there's no going back now and I'm so close to finding out their plan.

I have an hour left before I meet with the game makers and I am determined to know it before then. It is my last chance, as today is the last day of training and the games start in 2 days. I even managed to join the Careers yesterday, something that I had thought was impossible. I still don't really understand why they let me in; it took a lot of Finnick convincing their mentors and a lot of practicing with a spear.

After Finnick had ran away the night that he taught me how to throw a spear, I stayed up for the remainder of the night practicing. I was exhausted the next morning, but it was worth it, for I could hit the target almost anytime I tried. I didn't realize how strong pulling in loaded nets of fish really made me and all I really had to practice was my aim.

"You should try to join the Careers now," Clarissa had whispered in my ear. "Remember our plan?" I nodded, still feeling guilty that I tricked her and her brother. They trusted my wholly and completely, but I am just using them. I had to remind myself that this is the games; this is what I must do to survive, as I walked over to the group of Careers.

"Hey, I'm Annie," I had greeted them.

"Oh, we know, sweetheart," Ryker had replied, earning a giggle form Kenzie and Ribbon. Jeremiah just glared at me, his arms crossed, as if he was asking why on Panem I dared to talk to them.

"So…are you guys excited for the games?" I had asked, lamely, trying to start the conversation. I didn't know how I was going to convince them to ask me to join their group. I knew that if I asked to join, they would just laugh in my face. I needed them to want me.

"We're overjoyed! But I'm sure you must be terrified, being all small and such," Ribbon said, stepping in front of Ryker with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not scared at all!" I lied. "Being small actually helps me. I can climb and swim much faster."

"Good for you. Know run along and play with your little district partner; we have work to do!" Kenzie had interrupted, shooing me away. I had nodded and ran over to the spear station, feeling the Career's eyes on my back. I immediately grabbed a spear, determine to start while I still had their attention. I stood in position, remembering what Finnick had taught me, and chucked the weapon towards the dummy. It stuck right where it's heart would be, causing a satisfied smile to play on my lips.

I continued grabbing spears, throwing them as quickly as possible at the surrounding dummies, until they were all flat on their back, oozing fake blood.

As soon as I finished, I walked over to the edible plant station without a glance at the Careers. I kept a bored expression on my face, but deep down I was screaming in excitement. I had no idea how I managed to perform so well and with an audience, too.

As I was reviewing what I knew about plants with the expert, Kenzie came over, pulling me away.

"Hey, Annie. Just to make it clear we don't like you, but I think that you should join us," Kenzie had said abruptly, startling me.

"Okay…thanks," I had replied. "But why?"

"We saw you with the spear, you're pretty good. We could use you," she answered. I was about to hug her or do something crazy, but I quickly calmed myself down. I had to make myself sure that they weren't just tricking me as a plan to kill me.

"Well, I was thinking of staying alone. With Kye of course," I lied, trying to look hesitant.

"Oh…I guess your little friend could join us too," She insisted, making me feel wonderful. District 4 was hardly ever a part of the Career pact and now Kye and I were both members!

"How do we know you won't just kill us?" I asked. Kenzie waved her hand like that was a silly thing to ask.

"Of course we'll kill you if it comes down to it. But to start we could work together. I'm sure you'll have lots of sponsors and we need food," She said, basically admitting that they were planning on using me. Somehow her comment still managed to comfort me. Kye and I would just have to leave after most of the tributes were killed, before they kill us themselves. _Finnick is going to be so proud of me! _I had thought at the time.

Later that day, I had confirmed the alliance with the Careers, being sure to avoid Clarissa and Chaplin. I even ate lunch with Ryker, Jeremiah, Kenzie, and Ribbon, and the next day I trained with them. Thankfully the tributes from District 11 still thought I was just following through with our plan. I had everyone exactly where I wanted them and for the first time ever, I felt in control.

Now I'm sitting in the dining room, waiting to be called to see the Gamemakers. Ribbon had just gone in a few minutes ago, so it will still be a while before it's my turn. Last night Finnick and I decided that I should stick to throwing spears. I have gotten quite good at using the weapon, so I should get an okay score. All I need is a score big enough to get me sponsors, but not so big that I have a target on my back. I'm hoping for an 8 or a 9.

Kye is sitting beside me, drumming his small fingers nervously on his knee. I was meaning to ask what he is planning on doing, but I didn't get the chance. I don't want to ask him now, for someone could hear and I'm sure Kye wants to keep it a secret.

Across from me are Chaplin and Clarissa, whispering in each other's ears and I know that now is my last chance to figure out their plan.

"I'll be right back," I mumble to Kye, heading over to where my fake allies are sitting.

"Hey, Annie. We were meaning on talking with you," Clarissa greets me. Chaplin nods in my direction. I've learned over the last 3 days that he is not a man of many words.

"Hey. I just thought we should talk about strategy before we meet with the gamemakers. We're still allies, right?" I ask them.

"Of course! Chaplin and I are both planning on showing all the traps and snares we can make. You're throwing spears, right?" Clarissa replies.

"Yup. By the way I have found some information about the Careers," I lie. Last night I came up with some fake information I can tell them, to make it look like I'm doing my job. "They are planning on sending 3 people out to hunt tributes down, leaving the rest to guard all the food and supplies they are hoping to collect at the blood bath." Chaplin and Clarissa both nod, believing me.

It's hard to believe how much I have lied over the past few days; I always used to be innocent little Annie Cresta, but the games are changing me just as they changed Finnick. The thought makes me feel sick to my stomach, so I shake my head to clear it. I still have to find out this plan.

"Do you have any plans on what we should do in the arena?" I ask the siblings. They share a glance and then Clarissa nods.

"We have a plan, but how do we know we can trust you?" Chaplin asks, crossing his arms.

"I just joined the Careers for you, risking creating a huge target on my back by getting you information. And you're wondering if you can trust me?" I ask, feigning disbelief.

"Clarissa, you can tell her," He says after a long moment of consideration. My heart beats excitedly as Clarissa opens her mouth to tell me their plan.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone," she whispers. I nod and she continues. "We're not planning on killing anyone. Instead we are trying to put an end to the games. Our older brother died in them 2 years ago trying to pull this off, and we are planning on achieving his goal. We're going to capture everyone in that net you know how to make, and then we are going to remove the tracker from each of their arms. Soon no one will have a tracker and the game makers won't be able to track us down. We'll be safe and we can find a way to destroy the arena so we can all escape!"

I'm sure my jaw drops open when she explains her plan. It reminds me of Macaulay's letter, for cutting the trackers out of the tributes arms was exactly what his real father did to Mom.

"Wow," I mutter, lost for words. Clarissa sounds so excited, but she must know that the plan will never work. There are cameras all through the arena and we can't break out of it! This plan is impossible, but I don't want to insult them.

"That's a great idea!" I say instead, heading back to sit with Kye once again. Their plan was nothing like I thought it would be. I thought for sure it would be a plan to kill the other tributes, but instead they are trying to save us. Clarissa and Chaplin are wonderful people, which makes me feel even worse for tricking them.

Suddenly I feel horrified at how selfish I have been. I have fooled the two most selfless tributes I have ever heard of, so that I would live. I don't want to run off with the Careers, more than anything I want to team up with Clarissa and Chaplin and help them with their plan. I want to go down in history as Annie Cresta, the fragile girl who put an end to the Hunger Games.

_Stop it Annie!_ I scold myself. President Snow is powerful; he is deceiving and he would never _ever_ be allow for him to be deceived. If I try to help Clarissa and Chaplin, I will end up dead. However mad I might be at Macaulay right now for keeping secretes, I can't leave him alone. I can't leave Finnick, for I am the only friend he really has. I have to stop thinking of the 70th Hunger Games as reality and think of them as more, well, a _game. _I have to win!

"Annie Cresta," a voice calls out over the speakers.

Kye gives me an encouraging look and I step into the training centre. With this newfound determination on my mind, I am ready to show the gamemakers what Annie Cresta is really made of!

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I'm sorry if this chapter was boring; I'm trying to get to the games as quickly as I can so this story gets more interesting. I also apologize that there aren't any Odesta moments in this chapter, but don't worry! I think you'll like what you read in the next chapter (lets just say that Finnick and Annie spent ALOT of time together...) **

**Like always, PLEASE review! And please check out my other Odesta fanfic. It's called Under The Sea: Odesta Oneshots. If you have any prompts you would like to suggest for it you can leave them in a review or you can PM me. **

**I'm hoping to post the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after!**

**THANKS FOR READING! :) **


	15. Monster

**Author's Note! ****Hello my amazing readers! I'm really really REALLY sorry I have taken so long to update! I mean it's been like 5 days! I even promised that I would write a chapter 3 days ago, but I've been SO busy! Finally, though, I received the chance to write and it's the longest chapter yet. It's almost 4 000 words! **

**An enormous thank you to emtyler01, music lover from district 4, houseofme, Sparkle duck3, Odestalovebaby, and PurpleKittyFangirl for reviewing! I loved all your feedback! :)**

**I want to give an extra special thank you to PurpleKittyFangirl. She has been an amazing encouragement and help and she's a great friend! Thanks so much! You should all check out her Odesta fanfics: Back To The Sea and Coming Up For Air: Odesta Oneshots. They are truly incredible! :)**

**Well, here's the super long chapter! I know I promised an extra special Odesta moment for this chapter, but it has to wait until the next one. I'm really sorry, but this was already way too long as it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games! **

* * *

**Annie Cresta:**

As soon as I walk through the training room doors and catch sight of the gamemakers, all my determination leaves me and I feel panicked and weak. I freeze where I am standing in the centre of the room, multiple scenarios playing through my mind. What if I mess up? What if I hit a gamemaker with a spear? What if I hit myself with a spear? Although I know most of these scenarios are highly unlikely, I can't stop my overactive imagination from thinking them. This is my chance at gaining sponsors; this is my chance at staying alive and I have a horrible feeling that I'm going to mess it all up.

"Excuse me miss?" One of the gamemakers calls, clearing his throat.

"Yes?" I say, my face flushing red. I don't know how long I was standing there, looking like a fool, but based on the laughter of the gamemakers, I'm sure it was too long.

"Introduce yourself!" The gamemaker sighs, causing the others to laugh even harder. I nod, sure that my face is as red as a tomato.

"Um…Annie Cresta, District 4," I call out timidly. Then, before I have a chance to make an even bigger fool out of myself, I head over to fetch a spear. As I stand in front of a dummy, spear clutched in my hand, I notice that I'm shaking.

"Pull yourself together, Annie," I whisper to myself, quiet enough so that the gamemakers are unable to hear me. With a grunt, I swing my arm backwards and let go. The weapon zooms quickly through the air towards the dummy. With a thud it lodges itself right in the dummies arm.

_The arm! _

I missed the heart! Actually I didn't hit anywhere near the heart! If I hit a tribute where I hit this dummy, they wouldn't die. I'm sure the gamemakers must be thinking the same thing, because immediately they all chuckle and some stare at me with pity. I don't understand, for I was hitting the dummies straight in the heart when I was practicing earlier today. My chance at sponsors is over; there is no way I will be returning back to District 4 now!

My chest feels tight and I fight for air, as I feel my throat close up. I'm about to have a panic attack right in front of these gamemakers! I wonder if it's possible to get a 0…

I bite my lip hard, tasting blood. The pain helps me refocus, just as I had wished. I will myself to find some strength; I can't give up yet!

With a deep shaky breath, I grab another spear. This time I remember everything that Finnick taught me as I throw the spear. I refuse to look as it flies through the air, instead clenching my green eyes closed tightly. _Please strike the heart, please strike the heart, please strike the heart…_I chant over and over in my head.

I only open my eyes when I hear the gamemakers make a small sound of surprise. The dummy in front of me lays on its back, the spear lodged exactly where its heart would be. A grin spreads across my face and it takes all my strength to stifle the squeal that is rising in my throat. I did it!

Quickly I calm myself down, for I still have time left to throw a few more spears and I don't want the gamemakers to think that I was just lucky. I grab a few more and throw them, one after another, as quickly as possible. They all hit exactly where I want them to and I know that I have the gamemakers attention. I find myself having fun as I hear the thud of each weapon lodging itself in each dummy.

All too soon, a gamemaker stands up, calling our meeting to an end.

"Thank you," I say loudly to my onlookers. Then, with a flip of my auburn hair, I walk out of the training room. An Avox waits outside the room and she leads me to the elevator.

As soon as the heavy doors slam shut and I press the 4 button, I find myself jumping up and down. I really hope Finnick is there when I get back, so I can tell him everything! I'm sure he'll be overjoyed by my success; I have performed exactly as a Career would!

It's this thought that immediately makes my heart sink, leaving me feeling horrified. All my life I have despised the attitude of the Careers and now I'm acting just like them. I'm selfish, and vain, and cocky, and a horrible, horrible person. The old Annie Cresta would've refused to even touch a spear; the old Annie Cresta would immediately do everything she could to help Clarissa and Chaplin with their plan. Although it would mean sure death, I find myself wishing longingly that for the old Annie Cresta to return.

I remember just a few days ago, thinking I was fragile, gentle, and weak, and now I'm chucking spears at helpless dummies! I mean I actually flipped my hair when I walked out of the training room, _flipped my hair! _

I feel sick to my stomach as the elevator comes to an abrupt stop at the fourth floor. I suddenly don't want to step off; I don't want to face anyone, especially Finnick! Instead of feeling excited to tell him my success like I was before, I know feel horrified for him to even know what I did.

"Oh, hello Annie!" Emmalina says perkily and I realize that the doors to the elevator have slid open. I take a deep breath, willing the nausea away, as I step out.

"Hi Emmalina," I say, plastering a weak smile on my face. I quickly turn away from my escort and head towards my bedroom, hoping that she lets me go. I desperately need time to regain control of myself before facing anyone. I still feel as though I could vomit at any second.

"Annie, honey? Where are you going? Finnick, Mags, and I have all been waiting patiently for you to recap your experience!" Emmalina asks, confusion stamped on her makeup-caked face.

"Oh, um, I need to use the bathroom. And change out of my clothes," I gulp. That isn't a total lie, for I really do need to get to a bathroom fast.

"Well, hurry along! We'll be waiting!" Emmalina exclaims, shooing me with her pink-tinted hands. I nod gratefully and hurry towards my bathroom.

I arrive at the toilet just in time, for soon I am clutching the side and vomiting. Each time I lean over the flush and heave, I try to tell myself that I am getting rid of all the evil things I have done.

After a few minutes, though, I realize that it is no use. I just have to face that the games have changed me and they are only going to continue changing me in the future.

**Finnick Odair:**

"Goodness gracious, where is that girl?" Emmalina sighs dramatically, drumming her fingers on her blue skirt. "I swear she said she was just going to the bathroom!" I roll my eyes at the lady's impatience, but truth be told, I'm wondering the exact same thing. Where is Annie? She's been locked in her bedroom for at least 20 minutes, despite her promise to her escort.

My stomach flutters with worry, for I'm sure that something must have gone wrong. If things had gone as we planned, Annie would be out here excitedly explaining her experience.

"Maybe she decided to take a shower," Mags suggests, but I know by her concerned glance that she does not think that this is the case. The fact that she is concerned only makes me worry more. Mags is right about everything, which means my suspicions are correct.

"Well, I'm going to go get her! We've waited long enough!" Emmalina announces, standing up abruptly. Suddenly, though, I hear the ding of the elevator and Kye comes running in, his eyes bright with excitement. Emmalina sits back down, forgetting Annie, and I'm glad. As much as I am curious as to what is taking her so long, I know she probably needs her space.

"Guess what?! Guess what?! Guess what?!" Kye squeals, hopping on the couch and jumping up and down. His happy-go-lucky mood immediately raises my spirits and I find myself smiling along with him.

"What is it, little buddy?" I laugh, ruffling his blonde hair. He slaps my hand away, his blue eyes still shining.

"I did what you told me, Mags! I made the nets you taught me and I even had time to do camouflage! I looked exactly like a tree and I think the gamemakers thought so too! They smiled! Smiling is good right?" He blurts out quickly.

"Smiling is amazing, Kye! Great work!" Mags says with a smile, enveloping the little boy in a hug. He hugs her back hastily, but quickly pulls away.

"What do you think Finnick? Will I get a good score?" He asks, hopefully.

"It sounds like you did incredible, Kye! I'm sure you'll get a great score!" I say, smiling even bigger as his face lights up even more. Usually nets and camouflage don't earn high scores, but I'm not going to tell him that. I would hate to ruin his good mood. It's funny how much my day can improve by the little boy's peppy attitude. I'm really going to miss him when the games start.

I instantly wish I didn't think this, for just as quickly as my spirits were raised, they dampen. I wish I could get Kye out of the arena, but I know it's impossible. There is only one victor, President Snow makes certain of that. My heart lies with Annie and I can't let anyone get in the way of keeping my promise with her. Not even a cute hopeful little boy.

Kye rambles on again cheerfully about who knows what, but this time I'm unable to focus on his chatter. Instead I stare out the window, at the busy Capitol streets, worrying about Annie. I really hope her performance today went okay; I really hope she gets a good score. It will be extremely hard to get sponsors if she doesn't, for no one wants to root for someone who appears weak and fragile. However much Annie may think that about herself, I know that she is strong and I want more than anything for the Capitol citizens to realize this too.

* * *

"Wow, that's awesome, Kye!" Annie smiles, taking a sip of her glass of water. Kye had just explained to Annie how his meeting with the gamemakers had gone with the same raw enthusiasm as before.

After two hours of staying locked away in her bedroom, she has finally made an appearance for supper. It took everything in me to convince Emmalina not to bust the door to her bedroom down and drag her out, but with the help of Mags, she finally decided to give Annie some space. I can tell something is bothering her by the way her smile doesn't meet her beautiful eyes. Instead they reflect what looks like jealously towards the 12 year old and that only makes me even more certain that she must have messed up her spear throwing.

"How did your meeting go?" Kye asks, taking a huge slurp of his vegetable stew. Emmalina flinches at the slurping sound, but not even she can find the cruelty to scold the little boy for his manners.

"Oh, um…it was fine," Annie says, the fake smile leaving her face at once. I try to catch her eyes, just as I have been attempting for the past few minutes, but she refuses to look at me, instead glancing into her lap.

"Annie! We've been waiting forever to hear how it went? Why won't you tell us?" Emmalina whines, taking a delicate bite out of a roll. Annie chews her bottom lip, uncertainty etched on her pretty features.

"There's really not much to tell," she says quietly. I squint my eyes at her, seeing through her lie and she quickly turns away from my gaze.

"Please, Annie! I want to hear," Kye pleads.

"Well, I just threw some spears. It was a pretty average performance," she says, but the troubled look on her face makes me sure that it was anything but average. Kye nods and Emmalina looks slightly disappointed at the lack of drama, which makes me sure they both believe her. Mags, however, shares a knowing look with me. She doesn't believe what Annie is saying either, I'm certain.

As I continue munching away on my stew and salad, I make a mental note to question Annie later. I'm determined to get the information out of her, for I'm her mentor and I need to know exactly what happened.

We eat in silence for a few more minutes, Emmalina making small talk here and there. Although I've been eating this rich Capitol food for 5 years, I still prefer the food back in District 4. It may not be much, but it's more authentic and delicious, meanwhile the food here just seems too formal and fancy.

"Oh, my! We better get to the screening room immediately! The revealing of the scores are about to commence!" Emmalina gasps, breaking the silence.

She quickly ushers us into the leaving room, leaving the mess for a poor Avox to clean up.

Annie looks extremely nervous as she takes a seat beside me. I squeeze her hand comfortingly and she smiles at me weakly. Although I feel just as nervous as she probably does, I make an effort not to show it. As a mentor and a friend I need to stay strong for her.

Its funny how just a few days ago, Annie wouldn't even sit by me and now she already knows my secret. Hell, we already kissed! There is something about the 18 year old that just makes me feel at complete ease with her and I can only hope she feels the same way.

"Good evening, Panem! I'm sure you're all excited for the presentation of the scores!" Ceaser Flickerman appears on the TV, his booming voice filling the room. "So let's get started! District 1, Jeremiah Rubeenshon."

I watch intently as the face of the District 1 boy tribute appears on the screen, the number 11 flashing underneath him. The high score is to be expected; never have I seen a Career that has a score lower than an 8. I cross my fingers, willing that I won't tonight either, at least not from Annie.

The girl from 1 receives a threatening 10 as does the boy from 2. The girl from 2 receives a 9.

Then it's on to District 3. Both of the tributes there receive 4s and I think with dread that they both are sure to be dead after the bloodbath. Against the Careers they don't stand a chance.

"District 4, Kye Ventor," Ceaser announces and the number 6 flashes under the little boys face. I'm actually surprised by his score, for I never expected that Kye would receive a 6. It's quite high for a 12 year old like him. Kye, however, doesn't seem as thrilled with his score. He sighs dejectedly from beside Annie.

"That's a great score, Kye! I'm sure you'll get lots of sponsors!" Annie tells him, as an effort to cheer him up. She hugs him, pulling away when her name is announced. I take a deep breath, grabbing Annie's hand when she gulps from beside me.

It seems like forever until the number 10 appears underneath a beautiful close-up of her face.

A _10! _

So much for an average performance! Emmalina screams in delight, clapping her hands excitedly. I whoop and gather Annie in a tight hug.

"You did incredible!" I tell her, but I'm instantly confused when she doesn't return my hug. At first I'm afraid that I have done something to upset her, but one look at her face reveals that that is not the case. Instead she looks horrified with her score and her sea-green eyes are clouded with pain.

"I'm going to my bedroom," she whispers quietly and before I can stop her she jumps up from the couch and runs to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Even Emmalina looks confused. I don't understand! A 10 is an amazing score, but she doesn't seem to appreciate it at all. I stand up to follow her, but Mags stops me.

"Let her be for now, Finnick. You can check on her later," Mags says, looking just as troubled. I nod and sit back down on the couch, watching as the rest of the scores are revealed. I find it hard to pay attention, for I am too worried about Annie, but I know I must. It's important for me to know who is the most threat, so I can do my mentoring job correctly.

The other victors don't get too high of scores; they mostly range from 3-7. I'm thankful when the two tributes from 11 get a 5 and a 4. I guess they aren't as dangerous as I thought.

Finally the District 12 scores are announced (a 3 and a 5). Emmalina leaves the room, saying something about telling everyone the news. I'm sure she means Annie's score, which I'm sure everyone knows about anyway. This was a mandatory viewing after all. I guess either the escort had forgotten Annie's reaction or maybe she just has chosen to ignore it, for she is back in her peppy and cheerful state.

"Well, if you don't need me anymore Kye, I think I'm gonna head to bed. Old ladies like me need their sleep," Mags says, yawning. She waddles out of the screening room, Kye and I following her lead.

On my way to Annie's room, I stop outside the door, hesitating. I hear the faint sound of her crying inside and it breaks my heart. I desperately want to comfort her, but I know Mags is right. I need to give her some space.

With a sigh, I regretfully head to my own bedroom.

**Annie Cresta:**

I got a 10! A _10! _I know I should be delighted, but I don't deserve such a high score. I don't deserve to have sponsors! I'm sure Finnick must be greatly confused and worried at my reaction, but I can't bring myself to explain to him why I am so upset. I can't admit how cocky, selfish, and vain I have been! Besides, I'm sure he's in bed. I've been in her sulking and crying for at least 2 hours, missing the rest of the scores. I know I should've stayed, but I could feel tears coming on and I didn't want to concern Finnick anymore. Besides, I'm sure he stayed to watch them. He really is a great mentor; I don't deserve him either!

I sniff and wipe my final tears away. I'm exhausted from all the crying. I really need to get a hold of myself; I truly am weak.

Quickly I change in a silky blue nightgown and brush my teeth and hair. After washing my face, I snuggle under the covers of my bed, turning out the light. Unlike the previous nights spent away from home, I drift into sleep quickly.

_I'm running through a thick forest, a spear clutched in my hand. The tall trees zoom past me as I run and run, at an unnatural rate. Soon I find myself __surrounded by people. They form a circle around me and I glance at them all. For some reason they look terrified and disgusted and I have a feeling that it is __because of me, although I'm not sure why._

_ "You really are evil, Annie!" Clarissa says as Chaplin spits on me. I stab them both in the heart with the spear._

_ "Yeah, Annie. I don't know why I ever trusted you!" Kye joins in, and I stab him also._

_ "You play a good act!" Kenzie calls. Just as the others, I kill her too. This happens over and over: people from school or the other tributes insult me and I kill __them with the spear. _

_Suddenly the only people that are left are Finnick, Macaulay, and my mom and dad. Moans of the dead fill the air and it smells like rotten __bodies and metallic blood._

_ "You don't have to do this Annie. I know you are a good person deep inside. Don't let these games change you!" Macaulay pleads, sinking down on his knees. I __kick him in the side and he falls over, tears drenching his face._

_ "One more word and I'll kill you!" I seethe through clenched teeth._

_ "I thought you loved me," Macaulay whispers and I shove the spear right in his heart. Blood pours out of the wound, drenching his plaid shirt. With him out of __the way, I turn to Mom and Dad. I poke out both of my father's eyes and he screams in agony and rage. My ears ache from his screams so I plunge the spear __into him and he falls to the ground in a heap. Mom growls at me and runs to a nearby cliff, jumping off. _

_Only Finnick is left. Instead of looking scared, like I __would expect, he is looking at me with pity._

_ "I thought you were different Annie. You were my only friend. I thought you were gentle and kind and so so beautiful inside and out. But, no. You're just a __killer! And evil killer!" His words are laced with pain and they fill me with rage._

_ "I am a killer!" I scream and my voice sounds exactly like President Snow. I strike Finnick in the heart. He shakes his head at me slowly and then falls on the __ground to join the dead. Suddenly I transform into President Snow and an evil smile spreads over my face._

_ "I am the victor of the 70__th__ Annual Hunger Games!" I announce…_

* * *

I wake up drenched with sweat and screaming. I can't believe what I just dreamed! I feel repulsed and disgusted, for never before have I dreamed something so horrible.

I rush to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. This time when the panic attack comes on, it's unlike any other. I can't breathe, I can't think, I feel numb. I just continue to scream, throwing everything I can get my hand on. My hand punches the mirror and glass sprays everywhere, cutting my hands.

I sink to the ground, feeling as though I am about to die. Instead of caring, though, I feel relieved. I am a monster and my life needs to end.

* * *

**See what I mean when I said long? I'm sorry if it's too long! Like I said above, the next chapter contains an Odesta moment!**

**Please tell me what you think and please take the time to review. I really love to hear from all of you! **

**I know it's been a while since I updated Under The Sea: Odesta Oneshots, but i'm planning on doing so tomorrow. So stay tuned!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**


	16. Comfort

**Author's Note:**** Hi there my fellow Odesta fans! Okay, I'm going to stop making promises about updating soon. Just like my previous chapters, I haven't been able to post this as quickly as I wanted to. I know at the beginning of this story I said that I would update every other day, but at the time I had no idea how much work really goes into writing a chapter. I also didn't expect to be this busy. I like to take my time when I write, so I'm sure that it is the best as it possibly can be, so unfortunately that means there will be long breaks between updates. I'm so sorry everyone!**

**I have good news, though! I'm on spring break for the next 8 days which means I should _hopefully_ have more time to write!**

**My latest reviewers are _emtyler01,_ _music lover from district 4_, _houseofme_, _PurpleKittyFangirl_, _Odestalovebaby_, _Jaspersluva123456_, and _Karategirl1537_. You guys are the best! :) xo**

**Also I want to thank Taniurceus-day for following! You're amazing! **

**One more thing before you start reading Chapter 16. It has come to my attention (thanks to my new beta reader, _Laura013_, who is absolutely amazing!) that my formatting is confusing and hard to read. After looking back at my chapters, I realized how bad it truly is. I'm so so sorry! I have tried to make the formatting of this chapter easier to read and when I have the chance I will be sure to fix the other chapters! **

**Here's the chapter (with the Odesta moment I promised)!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sure you all know by now that I don't own the Hunger Games...**

* * *

**Finnick Odair:**

I am awoken by the sound of someone screaming. Immediately I jump out of bed, my heart clenched in fear and worry.

As quickly as possible, I throw on a nearby t-shirt. The scream echoes in my ears and the more I hear it, the more that I am sure that it belongs to Annie.

I run out of my bedroom, the only thought on my mind saving her. Scenario after scenario runs through my head, until I can't think properly.

I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to Annie.

I continue to run down the hallway towards Annie's bedroom so fast that I don't see Kye in front of me until I smack into him. The little boy flies backwards, landing hard on his back.

"I'm so sorry Kye," I apologize quickly, reaching down to help him up. I know I should stay to make sure that he is okay, but all I can think about is Annie. I have to get to her!

"Mags told…to get you…Annie…help. Go!" he blurts out trying to catch his breath.

His words make my heart race, for he is confirming what I thought: Annie is in trouble.

I take off running again, leaving Kye behind me. It seems like forever until I reach Annie's bedroom.

I stumble into the open door, startled to see Mags and Emmalina hovering over a figure on the bathroom floor. I'm immediately filled with relief. I don't know what I was afraid of, but the sight of Annie safe in her bedroom with Mags and Emmalina around her, makes me feel immensely better.

My relief leaves just as quickly as it came, though, when I fully take in the situation. Annie is sitting in a pile of shattered glass, her head in her hands. Her soft auburn hair spills down her arms as she shakes with sobs.

The sight that makes my heart drop into my stomach, though, is the sight of the blood that covers her body. Despite the fact that I desperately want to stay strong for Annie, I start shaking uncontrollably. _What happened?_

"Mags?" I ask, my shaky voice desperate and high. I swallow hard and try to speak again with a more even voice. "What's going on?" The older lady turns to face me, pain and desperation etched on her wrinkly face. Emmalina just stares at Annie in bewilderment. I'm sure she must be shocked since she isn't raging on about the broken mirror.

"I don't know…" Mags says and it's her words that truly makes my blood run cold. Mags seems to know everything, so I know that if this is beyond her comprehension than something is terribly wrong. "I heard a scream and came into find her like this. We've been trying to get her attention, but it's like she doesn't even hear us. I sent Kye to get you; I thought you might be able to help, since you're the closest to Annie…" Mags looks at me pleadingly and I nod slowly, though I'm not sure how I can help Annie anymore than she can.

I walk towards Annie, being careful to avoid the broken glass, and kneel down beside her.

"Annie?" I ask gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. She flinches at my touch, the first sign of recognition that she even knew I was in the room at all. "Come on, Angelfish, look at me." Despite my plea, she doesn't look up, instead keeping her head buried in her hands. Each sob that wracks her body makes my heart break and I feel so helpless. I have no idea what to do!

"I'm going to leave you two alone. Just yell if you need anything," Mags whispers. She turns to leave the room, towing a confused Emmalina behind. A few seconds after they leave Annie's bedroom, Kye appears in the doorway.

"Finnick? What is wrong with Annie?" He asks, concerned.

"Everything's okay, Kye. You better go with Mags and Emmalina," I say curtly, only glancing at him for a second. I refuse to look away from Annie. She has started to cry harder and I'm scared she's going to cut herself more on the glass than she has already. Hurt flashes across the little boy's face, but he leaves anyway. I feel guilty for brushing him off when I'm sure he was just trying to help, but I have bigger things to worry about. I'll apologize to Kye later, once I make sure that Annie is okay.

I just don't understand what happened; I don't know what set her off. I wonder if it has anything to do with how she was acting earlier today.

"I'm just going to carry you over to the bed, okay?" I ask the hunched over girl beside me. "I don't want you to get cut on the glass." Annie doesn't reply, so I take that as a yes. Carefully I scoop her up and carry her over to her un-made bed.

As soon as I set her down, she turns on her side, putting her back to me. I'm sure she must want to be alone, but I know I can't leave her. Maybe if I just went to see her earlier tonight when I heard her cries, instead of going to my own room, this wouldn't have happened. I should have been there to comfort her; it's all my fault!

"Please tell me what's wrong, Annie," I say, brushing her hair back from her tear-streaked face. I stare at it in my hands, mesmerized by the little gold strands laced in with the auburn ones. I continue to stroke her hair, over and over, as I wait for her to reply. A tingling feeling spreads through my body when I make contact with her and I sigh deeply, wishing the situation was different. Just as I did a couple of days ago, I feel a sudden urge to kiss her soft lips, but I try my best to ignore it.

"I…can't," Annie chokes out around her tears after a long moment of silence. The sound of her weak voice pains me greatly and I want more than anything to take her pain away.

"You can tell me anything, Angelfish, you know that. Just tell me what's bothering you, so I can help you," I plead as I walk over to the other side of the bed and cup Annie's face in my hands, searching her beautiful sea-green eyes.

"I don't want to be helped," she gasps, escaping from my grasp.

"Why not?" I ask, startled.

"Because…I…don't deserve it!" She says hysterically. I still don't understand what she is getting at.

"Of course you deserve to be helped, Annie. Don't you remember what I told you the other night about what I see in you? You're an amazing person. You're kind, gentle, caring…"I start, but I don't have the chance to finish, for Annie interrupts me.

"Stop it!" She screams, sitting up in her bed. "I'm a monster!" Suddenly, as if she is remembering something, her eyes go wide and she clamps her hands over her ears. She crumbles onto the bed, screaming and crying. I can feel my own eyes become damp at the heart breaking sight. I don't know what would make her believe that she is a monster. If anyone dared to make her think that about herself, I swear I will beat them and make them pay for hurting her. Annie Cresta is the opposite of a monster!

I settle beside Annie on the bed, holding her to my chest. At first she tries to escape, but I refuse to let go. After a while she seems to give in, clinging to my grey t-shirt as she continues to sob. I rock her back and forth on the bed and she buries her face against my neck. Her cool wet tears soak the shoulder of my shirt and I'm reminded of the second night in the Capitol when I first told Annie my secret. I remember how she comforted me then; how safe I felt in her embrace. I can only hope she feels the same now.

"You have to believe me when I tell you that you are not a monster. I promise I would never _ever _lie to you, Annie," I whisper to her fiercely, willing her to believe my words. She doesn't seem to hear me, though, for she continues to sob. I try to think of something I can do to comfort her, for I feel as though a bit of me is dying inside each time a tear trickles down my neck. Before thinking twice about it, I open my mouth in desperation and let my true feelings pour out.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Annie…" I hesitate, trying to think of a word that rhymes with Annie. "She reminds me of an angelfish so much that it's uncanny. Her auburn hair is the softest I ever did see. If you met her I'm sure you would have to agree. Although I've only known her for about 5 days, I can already tell that she's as bright as the sun's rays. She's as delicate as a pearl found at the bottom of the sea, but at the same time she's as strong as black coffee. Her eyes are a stunning shade of sea- green. They are so breath- taking that it's almost mean. Everyone who sees her are shocked at her beauty, she has a scent that could be described as almost fruity. I just wish I could help Annie see what I see, for it pains me to see her so sad and lonely. Annie Cresta you truly are a wonderful creation. Anyone who looks at you does so with utter adoration. So Angelfish I hope that you will tell me what's wrong, because it's hard for me to see someone as amazing as you upset for too long."

By the time I finish my foolish poem, I am relieved to see that Annie's sobs have quieted. I pull away from her, so I'm able to look into her sea-green eyes. One last tear tumbles down her pale face, and I gently swipe it away with my thumb.

"Do you really want to know?" She whispers, her voice hoarse from all the screaming and crying.

"Of course. You can trust me," I tell her soothingly, grabbing her small hand and squeezing it. She takes a deep shaky breath, before opening her mouth to confide in me.

"I had a dream," she says, looking down in the lap of her silky blue nightgown. I'm sure she must feel embarrassed by the fact that she has let a nightmare upset her so much, but I know how bad nightmares can get. I don't judge her at all.

"Hey, don't be ashamed," I say, lifting her chin so she's looking back at me. "Do you want to tell me what it's about?"

Annie nods, scrunching up her nose and chewing on her bottom lip. I'm sure it must be hard for her to think about the dream, but I feel as though it is necessary for her to tell me. I want to be able to help her.

"I was in the games…" she starts and I nod. I had expected that much. "But I was evil. I turned into President Snow, but before that I…I…" Her green eyes tear up again and I give her an encouraging look.

"What did you do Annie?" I urge her along. She just shakes her head violently, her long auburn hair swinging back and forth. "As much as they may seem to be sometimes dream aren't real."

I rub her back, hoping that my words are helping her.

"I killed people," she whispers, burying her face in her hands like she did before.

I pull her closer to me by her waist and she leans her head on my shoulder.

I feel sick, for I now know more than ever that Annie will not have a chance in the games if she refuses to kill. I almost wish that she would be less kind, but then again that's what makes Annie who she is.

"Annie, you didn't actually kill the other tributes. It was just a dream and it is perfectly normal for you to dream that. You are not a monster. If you were a monster than I'd be some kind of horrible demon. I actually killed kids, remember?" I say, flinching when I remember all the lives I ended. I know that I will never forget the pleading look on the tributes faces before I drove the trident into their hearts.

"No, Finnick, you don't understand. It wasn't just the tributes. I killed Dad, Macaulay, and…" Annie trails off again, a pained expression on her pretty face. I squeeze her hand once again, trying to give her the strength to continue. "You! I killed you Finnick! I'm an evil person!"

As soon as she blurts this out, she starts crying again. I wrap my arms around her tightly. I understand now why she was so upset, for I would be too if I dreamed I killed my family and friends.

"Annie, you didn't kill us, though. See, I'm right here," I assure her.

"But that's the problem! What if I do? I mean, I might not kill you, but if I win I will still turn into a cruel person. You can't win the games without killing people. I don't want to kill people!" She says hysterically into my chest.

"Just by thinking this, you show that you are not an evil person. Besides, you don't necessarily have to kill people, okay? We can find another way for you to win the games," I say, but not even I truly believe my words.

"The games have already started to change me, Finn! I'm a Career now; I tricked Clarissa and Chaplin, when they are kind people. I scored a 10! I learned how to use a spear! I'm fully capable of killing people!" Annie cries.

So that's why she was upset about her score earlier. She feels guilty for getting such a high score…

"Don't you see Annie that these acts were done out of selflessness? You joined the Careers because I wanted you to. You tricked the tributes from 11, because they were dangerous and you want to get home to Macaulay. You did these things so others didn't have to watch you die!" I protest, but Annie shakes her head again.

"Finnick, Clarissa and Chaplin aren't evil. I found out today that they are planning on breaking down the arena so everyone can escape. They are wonderful people. I'm not selfless, they are. If I was selfless I would have come up with the same plan!" Annie says and I'm sure my jaw drops in shock. I never imagined that that's what the tributes from 11 were planning all along. They would never be able to pull such a thing off and I wonder if their mentors know about this plan.

"Annie, if you came up with that plan you'd be suicidal, not selfless. That plan will never work," I tell her bitterly. If ending the games was that simple, I'm sure it would have been done years ago.

"I know, but that's not the point. The point is that I am doing whatever it takes to survive, even if that means evil things. Finnick, I know myself better than you know me and I know that I'm selfish! It runs in my blood!" Annie insists and I furrow my eyebrows.

I just wish I could convince her that she wasn't selfish, for I truly believe that she isn't.

"What do you mean it runs in your blood?" I question her. Her eyes go wide and she bites her lip when she realizes what she said. "Remember thatyou can tell me anything, Angelfish."

"My mom," she whispers quietly, looking away from me.

"You're mom was selfish?" I ask, confused.

"No…yes…I don't know!" Annie cries.

"Annie what are you talking about?" I don't understand what she is trying to say.

"I didn't think she was selfish, I mean she was the kindest person I ever knew, but then I read Macaulay's letter," she admits.

_Oh, Macaulay's letter_. I have been wondering what he wrote to Annie, for he said it was very important that she read it. I didn't want to ask, though, for it is between Annie and her brother and its words are not mine to know.

"You don't have to tell me what it said," I say to Annie, but she opens up her dresser door and pulls a folded piece of paper out.

"Read it," she says, holding it out to me. I take the letter from her hands, but I don't open it. I still feel as though this is private and I shouldn't be prying.

"Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly, but Annie nods.

"I want you to know," she insist, so I slowly open the letter. I can feel Annie's green eyes watching me for my reaction as I start reading.

I scan over the first part, for Macaulay is mostly encouraging Annie and begging her to win. I notice that he mentions me once and I smile when he saysthat deep down I truly am a nice person. It relieves me to know that at least not _everyone _in Panem sees me as the shallow and cocky guy I have to pretend to be.

The smile quickly leaves my face, though, when I read the next paragraph. Annie's mother was in the games? I feel tears pricking my eyes when I read how Macaulay's father died saving his love. It's a tragic story, but I'm able to keep the tears from falling until I read the next part. The letter says that Annie's father was killed by President Snow on the way back from a fishing clinic. After he died her mother committed suicide. _Suicide! _I gasp in shock.

"Wow," I mutter, lost for words. I set the letter down on Annie's bed and turn to face her. "I thought you said that they died in a car accident?"

"That's what I was always told…I had no idea until I read Macaulay's letter. I'm sorry for not telling you, Finn, but this was really hard on me. I just don't understand!" She cries as silent tears stream down her face.

I can't imagine how she must have felt when she first read this letter. It was hard enough for me when my parents died, it still is, but to know that they chose to leave her must really break her heart.

I'm surprised at the anger I feel towards her mother. Despite the fact that I know she just acted out of love, I feel enraged that she would hurt her children like she did. Annie needed her and she left her by choice. Mother's are supposed to be strong for their children; they are supposed to go out of their way to protect them, not hurt them more!

My heart breaks for Annie. She truly doesn't deserve the life she has.

"Oh, Angelfish, don't be sorry," I insist, wiping her face dry of her tears. I'm shocked when a tear falls from my own eye. I've always been good at keeping my feelings in check and hiding my emotions, but I seem to have no control around Annie. She just makes me feel as though I can truly be myself.

It takes everything in me not to kiss her tearstained face, but I know that it will only make things awkward between us and right now we need each other.

"I just don't know why she would leave us. I thought she loved us," Annie whispers and I wish I could take her pain away. All I want is for her to be happy; for her to live a normal and peaceful life.

She leans against me again and I hold her close.

"I'm sure she did love you, Annie. She just loved your father too. She must not have been thinking at the time. She was probably desperate," I comfort her.

I don't know why I'm defending her mother, for I still feel angry at the woman I never even met, but I'm hoping that my words will make Annie feel better.

"It's insane how much my life has changed in just a few days. How am I ever going to win the games?" Annie asks and I know that it is an honest question. I think about this, desperate to come up with an answer that will give her hope. I don't just want Annie to come out of the arena alive, I _need _her to.

"You'll stick with the Career's, you'll get loads of sponsors. You'll be fed, healthy, and safe. Then when the end comes near you need to leave and stay hidden until the rest of the tributes kill of themselves," I tell her, wishing that it would be that simple. I know, though, that it won't be. President Snow always is certain that the tributes struggle from some deadly problem.

For the first time, I truly consider how hard it will be to watch Annie struggling in the arena without being able to help her. The only thing I can do is send her supplies. I can't be there for her if she has another panic attack, I can't hold her while she cries. Annie will be on her own, and I'm sure it will almost be as worse for me as it will be for her.

"You can't be sure that I'll get sponsors, Finnick," Annie argues. I do know a way to get her sponsors, though. Any of the Capitol ladies will do anything for me in return for my body, including sending Annie necessities. As much as I despise having sex with all the clients on President Snow's list, I am determined to do it as much as possible so long as it means Annie winning the games. I would do anything if it meant she'd win the games.

"You don't need to worry about that Annie. You'll have sponsors," I assure her, but I immediately wish I hadn't. Her sea-green eyes go wide and she has a look of pure horror on her pretty face. I'm sure she knows what I am thinking.

"No, Finnick! NO! Please don't do that for me! Promise me you won't!" She cries, standing up from where she was sitting on the bed and pacing back and forth. I'm torn, for I don't want to lie to Annie, but at the same time I don't want her to worry.

"If I did happen to do that, I'd be doing it as much for me as I would be for you. I need you to win, Angelfish. I don't know what I would do if you died and I didn't do anything to help you," I admit, speaking my fears out load for the first time. My voice breaks at the end and Annie stops pacing. She walks back over to me, sadness reflected in her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, Finnick," she sighs, sitting back down beside me and gathering me in her arms. I hug her back, comforted by the sound of her even breathing and the smell of flowers and strawberries.

"I promise I will only do it if it's necessary, how's that?" I ask. It's the best I can do; I can't promise Annie that I won't help her at all. I am her mentor, after all.

"Just be careful," Annie mutters. "You know I lied." I raise my eyebrows at her, confused.

"That night that we fought. I told you that I didn't want you as a mentor, but you really are the best mentor anyone could ever ask for. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for too, Finn," Annie whispers into my chest. Her words make me feel elated and I plant a kiss on top of her auburn hair.

"It's my pleasure to mentor you, Angelfish. And believe me when I say that you're a much better friend than I could ever be," I reply.

Friend doesn't seem like the right word, though, for I'm sure Annie and I are more than just friends. We have a connection and a bond that I've never experienced with anyone else and I'm sure you don't think about kissing a friend.

"Do you want to try going back to bed now?" Annie nods and I lift the covers up for her so she can climb under.

"Thank you, Finn," she says to me, as I tuck her in.

"Thank you," I say, kissing her gently on her forehead. I turn to leave the room, but Annie's small hand grabs mine, pulling me back.

"I'm scared. Ca-can you stay with me?" she asks hesitantly. My heart skips a beat at the thought of spending the night with Annie and I nod, pulling a chair over to the side of her bed.

She turns on her side to face me as I settle down beside her.

Soon, her sea-green eyes drift shut and her breathing labors as she enters a deep sleep. I watch her contently, never letting go of her precious hand.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? It wasn't as good as I was hoping it would be, so I'm sorry if I let you down after promising the Odesta moment. **

**Please PLEASE review even if it's just to day hello or to give me criticism. I'm someone who truly doesn't mind being told what's wrong with my story, for I believe it will help me in the long run. I LOVE feedback, so don't be shy! Please let me know if this different formatting is easier to read! My goal is to receive reviews for this chapter from my followers and readers who haven't reviewed yet. I'm hoping to make it to at least 80 reviews! Please just take the second to do so, for that second of your time truly makes my day and gives me the necessary energy and fuel to keep on writing! :) **

**Thank you all for reading! I love you guys! If any of you want to chat, just PM me! I'm probably going to be bored while I'm on this short break, so I would love to chat with each and every one of you! **


	17. Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's**** Note: ****Hey everyone! I've finally managed to finish chapter 17! This chapter is just a filler, but the next one will be Annie's interview and the one after that is the start of the games. I'm very eager to start writing the games and if you have any ideas as to what should take place, please let me know. **

**Thank you very much Karategirl1537, emtyler01, music lover from district 4, julieta, PurpleKittyFangirl, and houseofme for reviewing. Thanks to you guys I have reached 79 reviews (only 1 short from my goal)! When I reach 100 reviews I have a surprise planned for all you readers! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games or many of these characters.**

* * *

**Finnick Odair:**

I open my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright light that's shining through the window. For some reason I feel really stiff and I'm surprised to see that the room around me is not my own.

Annie sleeps on the bed before me, her hand clutched in mine. The sight of the peaceful sleeping girl in front of me causes me to remember the previous night and I smile softly to myself. Her chest rises slowly with each breathe she takes and the soft air coming from her mouth causes a stray piece of auburn hair to fly across her forehead. I stare at her intently, my eyes scanning over her beautiful face. I'm comforted by how peaceful and care-free she looks, for it's a sign that she's doing better after her earlier breakdown. The fact that she's able to sleep at all without being forced awake by a horrible nightmare makes me sigh in relief.

My relief quickly leaves my body with a shudder, though, when my eyes land on Annie's small hands.

I jump out of the chair, startled, ignoring my stiff body's plea. Small, but deep cuts cover her hands and creep up her bare arms. The sight of all the blood causes me to wince; it looks really painful. I curse myself quietly under my breath, for I completely forgot to clean up her wounds last night! I notice that the blood stains her blue nightgown and a few strands of her long hair are matted to her forehead thanks to the blood that has been smeared there. I'm also splattered with the dark red blood, mostly on the hand that was clutching Annie's.

Tearing my gaze away from Annie, I head to her bathroom and search through the drawers for something to clean up the mess. Other than some of Annie's own necessities, the drawers are empty, but I'm not surprised. If Emmalina even found out that I was cleaning up the blood, she would throw a fit, insisting that it was an Avox's job.

I sigh and sneak out of the bedroom, hoping that Annie won't wake up when I'm gone. I don't want her to think that I left her during the night.

As quietly as possible, I corner an Avox and request a first aid kit. She soon returns with one and I return to the bedroom, thankful when I make it inside without encountering our escort.

Annie is still fast asleep on the blood- stained bed, her pale skin glowing in the yellow morning sun. I stop in my tracks mesmerized by how stunning she really is. Quickly I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I need to get started on cleaning Annie's hands, for I desperately want her to stay asleep while I am doing so. I wouldn't be able to stand causing her any pain whatsoever.

I dampen a facecloth from the bathroom and hesitantly start to wipe the blood. Water droplets run down her arms, across the cuts, causing her to wince in her sleep. I flinch and remove the cloth, willing that she stays asleep. Annie mumbles something incoherent and moves a little, but thankfully her eyes stay clenched shut. I breathe a deep sigh of relief and continue to dab the blood away.

It takes quite a while before her hands and arms are completely free of blood, but I don't want to hurry the process in fear that I'll end up waking her.

Fortunately, she seems to be a deep sleeper.

Once the blood covering Annie is removed, I unlatch the first-aid kit and pull out some peroxide. I exchange the now red cloth with a clean one and soak it with the peroxide. Then, as carefully as possible, I dab each cut, as an effort to clean it and safeguard it from further infection.

I'm reminded of all the times my mother would do the same for me. One time in particular comes to mind.

I was around 10 years and while fishing with my father, I somehow managed to get the hook caught in my finger. I remember my father carrying my in his strong arms to my mother while I sobbed into the shoulder of his favorite worn shirt. I refused to let him remove the hook, for my mother was the healer of the family and I had set my little mind on her being the only one who could take away my pain. Her long light brown hair hung in her face as she kneeled over me, inspecting the wound; I always thought she was the most beautiful lady in all of Panem. She held my hand, as she removed the hook, comforting me with my favorite lullaby.

I can remember the angelic tinkling sound of her singing voice so clearly, that it makes my green eyes sting with tears. I'm surprised, for I haven't shed a tear over my family's death in over 2 years. Lately I seem to be unable to keep my emotions tucked away; they surface at random times whether I want them to or not.

Annie stirs under my touch and I quickly blink the tears away before she can see them. The last thing I want is to cause her unnecessary concern.

She moans, probably from the stinging sensation of the peroxide. Her long eyelashes dance softly along her cheekbone as her eyes drift open, leaving me wondering how it's possible that they don't get tangled together whenever she blinks. I'm met with the most gorgeous shade of sea-green and my heart flutters in my chest. Suddenly I'm sure that my mother wasn't the most beautiful lady in all of Panem; I'm absolutely positive that title belongs to the stunning young lady laying before me.

"Finn?" she mumbles sleepily, her eyes settling on my face. She blinks in confusion and rubs the sleep away from her heavy eyes.

"Good morning, Angelfish," I greet her quietly, a soft smile spreading on my face. Annie smiles back at me, but I can tell by the puzzled expression in her green eyes that she's still confused.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?" she asks, sitting up in bed. I let go of the hand I was cleaning and it flops to the bed, making Annie wince. She stares at all the cuts in shock; she must not remember cutting her hands last night. "What happened?"

"You cut your hands on some broken glass. I was trying to clean them up for you," I explain, noticing a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. She looks down, most likely remembering her previous panic attack. I know I haven't been able to get it off my mind. I'm terrified that something like that will happen in the arena and I won't be there to comfort her. It would be heartbreaking to watch Annie struggle on a screen, knowing that nothing I can do would help her.

This thought almost brings the stinging tears back on again, but I manage to blink them away.

"Sorry," she mutters quietly and I shake my head.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Now how about I finish cleaning the cuts and then you can take a shower to wipe all the blood off, okay?" I suggest, trying to change the subject. I don't want Annie to feel uncomfortable or embarrassed around me. Annie nods and I finish soaking her hands and arms in peroxide, trying my best to ignore her heart-breaking winces.

As soon as I am satisfied that I cleansed each wound, I stand up from where I am perched on the edge of the hard chair, permitting Annie to take a shower.

I stare after her as she makes her way to the adjoining bathroom, her blue night gown billowing around her thin pale legs. She looks almost angelic as she walks through a patch of glowing sunlight and my breathing hitches. My hands itch to touch her; my heart aches to feel her lips on mine. I bite my bottom lip hard, distracting myself from the thoughts that are swarming my mind. As much as I may want to have a relationship with Annie Cresta, I know I can't before the games. It would only make things worse; it would only cause more grief and pain. If I get too attached to Annie, I will never be able to let her go.

_It's too late for that, Finnick…_a voice in the back of my mind whispers and I have to agree. I seem to have forgotten the promise I made to myself long ago: to never get attached to the tributes. When I'm around, Annie, though, I am unable to think properly; I'm unable to control my choices. She has an effect on me that I have never experienced before and it terrifies me. No matter how small and fragile Annie Cresta may be, _she _terrifies me!

The sound of a faint shriek coming from the bathroom makes me jump and I hurry over to the door.

"Annie? Is everything okay?" I ask, leaning on the door.

It suddenly bursts open, causing me to lose my balance. A small arm reaches out to steady me and I smile at Annie in thanks.

"Sorry, I was just…surprised. By all of this," Annie explains quietly, gesturing at the mess of glass around the floor. I kick myself mentally, for I should have remembered to clean up the broken mirror before Annie saw it. "I don't even remember breaking it. What else did I do last night?" A look of terror clouds her pretty face, but I lay a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"This was the worst, I promise. Besides it's not that bad. I mean 7 years of bad luck never hurt anyone," I tease, thankful when a ghost of a smile plays on her pink lips.

"The last thing I need is bad luck! Emmalina is going to freak!" Annie moans, shaking her head. Her auburn curls fly around her face and I reach up to tuck a strand behind her ear. My finger brushes the tip of her ear and a familiar feeling of electricity flows up my arm.

"Emmalina already saw it. Now how about you get in the shower. You have a long morning of coaching ahead of you and I refuse to mentor a dirty tribute," I tease.

This time a real smile takes over her face and it makes my heart flutter in happiness.

"Great, a whole morning spent with you," Annie moans, playfully. I throw a hand over my heart, pretending to be hurt, but really I'm thinking about her words. The thought of hours spent with Annie, makes me feel ecstatic with excitement.

It's been the first day so far since I arrived in the Capitol, that I have no clients booked. I guess President Snow, found enough compassion in his small excuse for a heart to let me spend the day coaching Annie, but this is hard to believe. President Snow doesn't have an ounce of compassion; everyone is probably just too busy getting ready for the interviews to have time for me.

"I advise you watch your mouth and run along to the shower," I say, crossing my arms. Annie giggles and I shake my head as I wake out of the bathroom.

Looking down at the blood covering my own t-shirt, I decide that I need a shower too. At the sound of rushing water, echoing from the bathroom, I exit Annie's bedroom and head to my own, my stomach fluttering in excitement for the day to come.

**Annie Cresta:**

My morning flashes by in a jumble of coaching and practicing for the interviews.

I spend the first few hours with Finnick, discussing strategy. Finn brought over breakfast to my room, so we would have more time and I was relieved. I am not looking forward to facing the rest of my party, after the panic attack from last night.

No matter how many times Finnick says that it wasn't a big deal, I'm overcome with embarrassment. I can't believe I just _snapped _like that; out of all the panic attacks I've had never have I been violent and so hysterical. One explanation keeps coming to my mind, causing me to flinch in horror. What if I was so violent, because I was right about turning into a violent person?

I try to not dwell on this thought, for I do believe Finnick's words from last night, but no matter how hard I try it just won't go away. The images from my dream don't cease to haunt me for the entire morning and it takes a lot of energy to try and ignore the terrifying scenes.

The only thing that keeps me from having another panic attack is Finnick. I can tell that he knows something is wrong and he's doing everything in his power to try to keep my thoughts from straying.

We've decided that it would be best take the sweet route. I'm supposed to point out that I have skills, but to refrain from cockiness. Finnick has suggested that it would be nice to blow a few kisses here and there, but he made sure to say that winks weren't allowed. I didn't question his judgment, for I know what he is trying to protect me from. I wouldn't want to wink anyway; it felt unnatural and I don't want to sell my body just as much as Finnick doesn't want me to. It's probably too late to undo the image that I have already portrayed, but honestly I'm not too worried. No matter how hard I try to convince myself that I can win, I still don't believe it. My chances are low and luck really hasn't been on my side lately.

What really has me worried is being on stage in front of thousands of people, not to mention everyone back home. I've always been shy and I'm terrified that I am going to be at loss for words. If I make a fool of myself, than the chances of sponsors really go down. Although I don't have much hope, I still want to win. I want to return to Macaulay and I don't want to leave Finnick alone.

When I told Finnick how nervous I was for the interviews later tonight, he made sure to ask lots of questions that Ceaser may ask, so I could practice answering on the spot. At first I was timid and didn't say much, but the more we practiced, the more I gained confidence.

"What is your favorite thing about the Capitol?" Finnick asked, using a very silly Capitol accent.

"Are you supposed to be Ceaser? Because I hate to say it, but you're accent sounds like your just constipated," I told him, giggling.

"We're supposed to be practicing Annie. Excuse me if I'm just trying to make it seem more realistic," Finnick shot back, rolling his eyes playfully. Stifling my giggles, I smoothed my skirt and sat up straighter, preparing to answer the question.

"Well, Ceaser, that's very easy to answer! The people of course! Everyone here is so kind and welcoming to all of us tributes. It really warms my heart to be around such loving people," I chirped, blushing when Finnick clapped at my answer.

"You have nothing to worry about, Angelfish. They're going to love you!" Finnick insisted, sweeping me in a hug. I hugged him back, taking in his wonderful scent of sea salt and sugar.

Although I was still nervous for the interviews, I truly started to believe that I would be okay and I owe it all to Finnick. He really had been the best mentor I could ever ask for and I'm very grateful to Mags for making the decision to swap tributes. It's not that I don't think Mags would be helpful, but I feel as though Finnick understands me. I feel like I can be myself around him, a feeling that is alien to me.

I really don't think I would be able to make it through this experience without him.

I spent an hour with Emmalina right before lunch, walking in heels and practicing my smile. Compared to my coaching with Finn, this was like torture! I don't even know how many times I fell down and when I was done my face ached from smiling. Fortunately I am now able to walk across the room and back in heels, even if I might not look as 'elegant and graceful' as Emmalina had hoped.

I'm now perched on the edge of the table waiting for Reef to bring in my dress for tonight, playing with the rope on my pink robe. My heart races in anticipation for the night to come and the closer the interviews get the more nauseous I feel. Nicola, Dinah, and Rubio just finished prepping me for my stylist. Thankfully it didn't take near as long as last time and it was far less painful.

"Hello, Annie dear. How are you doing?" Reef greets me, walking through the room's doors. I smile at her as she walks over and plants a kiss on my makeup-covered cheek.

"Hi Reef. I'm fine. Nervous for tonight, but fine," I reply, swinging my waxed legs back and forth.

"I'm sure you'll do great Sweetheart. Ready to see your dress?" she asks, gesturing to a light grey bag that is hanging on a hook nearby. I nod eagerly and jump off the table as she unzips the bag.

I'm sure the dress will be beautiful, but nothing could compare to the angelfish costume. It would be impossible to create something that is even more stunning than my previous outfit was.

I'm soon proved wrong, though, when Reef pulls the bag off the dress.

"Reef, it's gorgeous," I gasp, running over to the dress. I finger the soft green material in my fingers. "You've truly outdone yourself!" My stylist just waves of the compliment with a flick of her hand.

"Thank you, Annie, but it was really nothing. Let's get it on you," she suggests and I excitedly untie my robe, not feeling the slightest bit self-conscious in front of Reef.

I don't know what it is about her, but I feel as though I can trust her wholeheartedly, something that I never thought I would ever think of a Capitol lady. Reef is different than the others, though, this proved by the fact that I know she would never _ever _buy Finnick's body as all the other ladies do.

It takes a while to get the dress on, but as soon as I do, I rush to the mirror to take a look.

My jaw drops in shock when I see my reflection.

The dress is strapless with a sweetheart neckline that is dazzled with white sparkles. The sparkles drift down the bodice, seeming to fade away in the full skirt at the bottom. It brings out my sea-green eyes beautifully. My auburn hair is curled, random pieces pulled up and secured under sparkling clips. I never imagined I would ever be capable of looking beautiful, yet here Reef has managed the impossible yet again.

"Wow, Reef. Thank you so much!" I sequel, embracing the lean woman in my arms.

"It's my pleasure, Annie. But there's one more thing," Reef heads over to the dress bag and pulls a white rose out of the bottom. She rests the rose behind my ear and stands back to take a look at her work. "Perfect!"

I look back to the mirror, grinning from ear to ear. She was so smart to think of the rose; it's a wonderful touch. I hardly recognize my reflection, for I look almost regal.

"We can only hope Mr. Odair approves," Reef mutters under her breath, so I can barely hear here. At first I am puzzled at her comment, but then I remember how Finnick reacted to my last costume. I want to explain his reaction, for I Finnick doesn't deserve to be thought of poorly, but I know I can't share his secret.

"You know, Finnick didn't mean what he said," I say slowly, trying to think of a way to explain his actions. Reef just raises her eyebrows at me, disbelieving. "Look, he told me something…that explains why he acted that way."

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" Reef asks, crossing her arms.

"Um…he promised me not to tell anyone. It's hard to explain, but you shouldn't be mad," I insist, hoping that my stylist will let it be. Thankfully she nods and fluffs up the skirt of my dress.

"Well if you forgive him than I do too," she says.

"I kissed him," I blurt out, before covering my mouth with my hand. Reef turns to stare at me in shock. I have no idea why I told her, but I feel better getting it out. I haven't told anyone about our kiss and it's a relief to get it off my chest.

"You kissed Finnick Odair?" She asks, her eyes wide in shock. I bite my lip, suddenly realizing how this must seem to her. Finn is known as the sex symbol around here and she must think that he is using me for his amusement. It pains me to think that anyone would be thinking about Finnick that way.

"He's not what he seems. I shouldn't be telling you this, but it's just an act," I tell my stylist, but she looks unconvinced. "I know for sure it is, Reef. But please don't tell anyone!" After a second of silence, her face breaks into a wide smile and she hugs me tightly.

"I'm happy that you're happy Annie. I just don't want you to get hurt," Reef mumbles in my hair and I'm startled by her concern. Although I haven't known her for very long, she almost seems like the mother figure that I have lost in my life.

"I really appreciate it, Reef," I whisper back to her and she pulls back taking a deep breath.

"Well, we must go. It's time for the interviews!" She announces, walking towards the door. I slowly walk after, my sparkling white heels clicking on the tile floor.

As we make our way towards the room where the interviews will take place, I start to feel sick. My palms feel clammy and I wipe them on my green dress. _Stay calm, Annie!_ I will myself. Everything went okay when I practiced with Finnick, so why shouldn't it now? I can do this!

Reef drops me off at a back room where the rest of the tributes are waiting. I wave to Kenzie when she catches my eye and I can see her jealousy in her icy blue eyes. Her little red dress looks like nothing compared to Reef's creation and I'm sure the Career must notice this.

Quickly, I head over to where Kye sits and I sit down beside him. His fingers drum nervously on his knee.

"You look great, Kye," I tell the little boy. He really does look cute in his blue tux.

"Thank you, Annie. So do you," he says, taking in my green dress. I smile warmly at him and open my mouth to ask how he's doing, when Caesar's voice echoes through the room.

A screen at the front of the room lights up, showing an enormous audience. I gulp, nervously, chewing on my bottom lip as he begins to welcome all who came.

"And now, from District 1, Ribbon Cackle!" His announces. Ribbon stand up from her seat and walks confidently towards the stage with her head held high. I admire how calm she can be in this situation, for I feel like I can barely breathe.

Ribbon's interview goes very smoothly, as does the rest of the Career's. By the reaction of the audience I can tell that they are in for a lot of sponsors.

The two tributes from District 3 are both quiet and they don't stand out much. Ceaser seems to have a lot of trouble getting them to answer his questions and I wince when the girl almost falls while walking off the stage.

As the boy from 3's interview comes to an end my heart starts beating so fast that I am sure it's going to beat its way out of my chest. My breathing hitches and I start to feel dizzy.

After what feels like no time at all, the boy stands up and walks off the stage, indicating that it's my turn. I try to stand up, but my legs feel numb and familiar black dots cloud my vision.

_I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this…_

"Now we have Annie Cresta, District 4!"

* * *

**I'm very sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought this was the best place to end off. Besides the chapter was already over 4,000 words!**

**Thank you all for reading! I love you guys! xo**


	18. Let The Games Begin

**Author's**** Note:**** Hi all my lovely (and patient) readers! I'm finally back with chapter 18. It took much longer than I expected to get my computer fixed and I'm deeply sorry for the wait. Thankfully I had the time to finish writing the chapter by hand while I was without my laptop and this chapter is SUPER long. By super long, I mean it's the length of about 3 chapters combined! **

**Thank you so much Sparkleduck3, Divergentrebelfourtris, isamags2, emtyler0, music lover from district 2, Taniurceus-day, PurpleKittyFangirl, houseofme, Odestalovebaby, and Karategirl537 for reviewing. You guys have gotten me to 91 reviews, which means only 9 more until I reach 100! You have no idea how much this means to me. When I do reach 100 reviews I will have a surprise for all of my readers and an even bigger one for the 100th reviewer. So stay tuned! :)**

**I'm also very grateful towards Divergentrebelfourtris, Lock on Lockon, Paeppel, aLLymarieChan and Braided for following/favoriting. I really appreciate it! Sorry if I missed anyone and please let me know if I did!**

**An extra special thank you goes out to PurpleKittyFangirl for all her wonderful help with the arena! I love you! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters in this story belong to the amazing Susanne Collins, not me.**

* * *

**Finnick Odair:**

As soon as Caesar announces Annie's name my heart starts racing. She was so anxious earlier; I just hope that everything goes okay. I know she is capable of doing an amazing job, so long as she doesn't let her nerves get in the way.

I wipe my sweaty hands on my stiff grey suit as I wait for Annie to appear on the stage. She doesn't, though, even after Caesar calls her name a second time. My stomach churns as I try to think of what could be preventing her from starting her interview.

"Where is that girl," Reef mutters from beside me and Mags grabs my hand in hers. I furrow my eyebrows, listening to the confused chatter going on around me.

"Come on, Annie," I mumble under my breath, willing that she step out on the stage.

A few long seconds later, I get my wish. Annie stumbles out, looking sickly pale and scared. Despite the worried look on her face, she looks absolutely breathtaking and I find myself gasping in awe. Her soft auburn hair frames her face in loose curls and her sea-green eyes look stunning accentuated by a lovely green dress. The delicate white rose in her hair, creates the exact image we were going for.

"You did great," I whisper to Reef and the young lady smiles at me in thanks. Fortunately, she doesn't seem to remember how I reacted during the tribute parade, or maybe she just forgives me. Either way I'm glad she no longer appears angry.

"Welcome Annie. Please, take a seat," Caesar says, greeting Annie. She just stares at his out-stretched hand, her beautiful eyes wide in fear. I start to panic, trying to think of a way to help her.

"Go Annie!" I call, trying to get her attention. All heads snap to face me, but I keep my green eyes fixed on the beautiful tribute on the stage. She finds me in the crowd, a pleading look in her eyes and I nod encouragingly.

"I believe in you," I mouth silently, relieved when her lips turn into a small smile. She takes a deep shaky breath and perches on the edge of the red chair.

"Hello Caesar," she greets the announcer, only a slight shake in her voice. She wrings her hands in the lap of her green dress, but other than that she doesn't appear nervous at all.

"Now, tell me Annie, was that Finnick Odair we heard calling your name?" Caesar asks, leaning in as though they are sharing a secret.

"Yes, that was Finnick," Annie says, laughing slightly. "He's…something." The audience chuckles and Caesar pats her hand. I smirk at the cameras that are surely pointed my way.

"Oh, he is something all right," he exclaims, laughing loudly. The audience roars along with him and Annie smiles.

"On a more serious note," the announcer says, quieting the noisy crowd. "We all noticed that you fell when your escort reaped your name. What was going through your mind?" Annie blushes at the question, most likely remembering her fall. I'm furious at Caesar for asking her this, for she was doing so well. Thankfully, besides her flushing face, Annie appears unfazed.

"Well, honestly, I was scared. But I'm not scared anymore," Annie replies.

"You're not scared anymore? Do you believe you have a chance at winning the games?" he asks and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was even holding. Annie and I went over this question earlier this morning.

"I really do," she starts, tucking an auburn curl behind her ear. "Most people would think being small is a disadvantage, but really I think it will help me in the long run. I'm able to climb trees, run, and swim faster than a lot of people. Back home in District 4 I used to help my father fish. Every day I would drag to shore a net full of fish, so I'm not lacking strength either. I even know how to use a spear."

"Well no wonder you aren't scared anymore. You sound like you're prepared for what's in store in the arena!" Caesar says. "Now, you mentioned District 4. What do you miss most about your home district?"

"The ocean," Annie answers, sighing quietly. "It is one of the most beautiful things I ever saw. Sunset is when it's at its prettiest. I used to sit on the shore each night, just staring at the way the sun reflected off it, causing it to shimmer." I smile at her description, remembering how I used to do the same before my games. I haven't just sat and watched the ocean in what feels like forever, though. It wouldn't be enjoying anymore, for whenever I leave my house I'm always bombarded by squealing girls and adoring fans. Not long after I arrived home from the games, I got tired of all the fame and I refused to leave my house unless it was necessary.

"I'll have to visit it sometime. It sounds gorgeous!" Caesar says, his voice ringing throughout the room. "I have one more question before you leave. What's going on between you and your mentor?" Caesar wiggles his eyebrows at Annie and she blushes.

"What are you talking about?" She asks and I'm wondering the same thing.

"Oh, come on now! Don't play like that! We all saw how he carried you off the train. Tell me, how do you feel about Finnick Odair?" Caesar questions, laughing loudly. Annie's face flushes an even deeper color of red and I wince. I really can't have anyone figuring out how I feel for her, for President Snow would surely make sure she dies in the arena. As far as Panem knows, I'm devoted to my Capitol lovers and Snow is determined to keep it that way.

"Um…" Annie starts, searching for my face in the crowd. She looks panicked, like she has no idea how to answer the question. Her sea-green eyes meet mine and I wink playfully, causing her to giggle.

"Finnick Odair one of the most caring, kind, and funniest people I have ever met. We have become great friends and I really wouldn't be able to make it through this experience without him. I really appreciate how much time he has spent helping me these past few days. I can't express how much it really means to me," Annie says earnestly, holding my gaze the entire time. She smiles softly and I smile back, my heart fluttering. No one has ever said anything of that sort about me before; it's nice to have at least someone consider me as something more than a vain sex symbol.

My eyes sting with tears, but I quickly blink them away. I'm sure the cameras must be pointed my way and no one would ever let me hear the end of it if I actually cried on TV.

I plaster my trademark cocky smirk on my face instead, to cover up my emotions and wink at the cameras. Mags squeezes my hand from beside me and I know she knows how much Annie's words really mean to me.

"Well, it sounds to me like something is going on between you and your mentor," Caesar exclaims, winking at the crowd. They don't seem too happy about his assumption and Annie must notice this, for she quickly backtracks.

"No, no! Don't worry, you ladies still have Finnick all to yourselves," Annie says, looking into the audience. They actually cheer and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Finnick and I are solely friends. He only carried me off the train that time because I had broken my ankle and couldn't walk. Besides, I'm not looking forward to a relationship before the games! I'm focusing all my time on practicing and preparing." I breathe a sigh of relief at Annie's words. She turned the conversation around perfectly; it was very smart of her to mention her devotion to the games as an end to the interview.

"I'm sure you are, Annie, I'm sure you are," Ceaser says, standing up. He reaches out his hand to Annie and pulls her up alongside him. "District 4, Annie Cresta!" The audience cheers and claps as she blows a few kisses to the crowd.

As soon as she steps off stage, I run to meet her. I'm so relieved of how the interview went. Despite her nervousness at the beginning, she really did an amazing job.

**Annie Cresta:**

As soon as I step of the stage, I feel as though I can finally breathe. I flop on a nearby chair, gulping air. Never before have I been in front of such a large crowd and my heart still races from the experience.

"Annie," someone cries, running into the room backstage. Heads snap in the direction of the voice, only to see Finnick, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

As soon as he sees the many tributes and mentors looking his way, he plasters on a smirk, winking to Ribbon. She smiles back seductively, waving a manicured hand in the air, and I roll my sea-green eyes.

"You did such a great job! I'm so proud of you, Angelfish," Finnick whispers, leaning in so only I can hear him.

"Only thanks to you. I would have probably fainted if you weren't there to encourage me," I admit, smiling up at him. I know that it's the truth.

When my name was first called, Kye had to literally drag me to the stage. I was so anxious and nervous that I could barely stand up straight. It was only seeing Finn in the crowd that calmed me down. I pretended that we were back in my bedroom, locked safely behind closed doors; I pretended that it was him asking me the questions.

Finnick just shakes his head, his blonde curls tumbling across his forehead.

"No, you didn't need me. You're so much stronger than you think you are," Finnick says, sitting down in the chair beside me. Our shoulders bump and I shudder at the tingling feeling that spreads through my arm.

"Thank you," I mutter, deciding not to argue. I know that no matter how much I try to convince Finnick that this fact isn't true, he would never give in.

"No, Annie, thank _you_," Finnick says and I'm surprised by the earnestness coated in his warm voice. I look up at him, surprised, and he tucks a piece of long auburn hair behind my ear.

"For what?" I ask quietly, hoping that Finnick doesn't know how shaky my voice is.

"What you said about me up there, well, it really means a lot. No one has ever called me caring or kind before," he says. I look up at him, searching his beautiful eyes. My breath catches as I see them sparkling with unshed tears.

"I meant every single word," I whisper, grabbing his hand in mine. He stares back at me and leans closer, so I can feel his breathe tickling my nose. I close my eyes, sure he's going to kiss me, but suddenly we hear snickering coming from the other side of the room.

Finnick jumps up quickly, practically knocking over the plastic chair and he runs his hand through his hair. I turn to see one of the tributes from District 5 looking at us in amusement.

"Anyway, Annie, I'm going back to watch Kye's interview. Emmalina will be back to get you guys as soon as the interviews are over," Finnick says, trying to cover up our intimate moment. I nod, feeling a blush creeping up my pale cheeks.

"Oh and one more thing," he says leaning down, to whisper in my ear. "I am something, aren't I?" He winks and I blush harder, watching him walk out of the room.

That night at supper, everyone is quiet, most likely lost in their own thoughts. I know I am.

Tonight is my last night of freedom; my last night before the games start. Tomorrow everything will be different; my whole life will change. No more rich Capitol meals, no more sitting on the shore watching the ocean, and no more late night talks with Finnick. After tonight, my days will consist of fighting for my life and savaging for the tiniest sip of water.

"So, Annie and Kye, your interviews went great," Emmalina says as an attempt to start conversation, but even she is lacking her usual optimism. I know that even our oblivious escort knows better than to assume Kye and I will make it out of these games. As much as I try to pretend I have a chance, as much as I recite all the information I know, there is just no way that a poor weak girl from District 4 will win the games. It's practically impossible!

"You should eat something," Finnick says gently from where he is sitting beside me. I shake my head, feeling sick to my stomach. As much as I know that I should take advantage of all this food before I enter the games, I don't know how I would be able to keep anything down. Even the smell of the warm bread and rich lamb stew makes me feel queasy.

"I…I can't," I insist, taking a sip of my cool glass of water instead. Even that is extra hard to swallow.

"Please, Annie," Finnick pleads, pushing my plate full of food towards me. I wrinkle my nose and turn away from the sight, swallowing hard. As much as I want to eat for him, I just can't bring myself to do it.

Finnick sighs and returns to picking at his salad. Even he, who could eat a truck full of tuna melts, is having trouble consuming what's on his plate.

"May I be excused?" Kye asks from across from me. I'm impressed to see that he has managed to clear his plate. The little boy is stronger than I could ever be.

Emmalina nods and Kye stands up from the table, his chair scrapping noisily on the hard floor.

"I'm done too," I say, ignoring Finnick's concerned gaze. I quickly hurry after Kye, following him to his bedroom.

I knock on the door, hesitantly, afraid that maybe the young tribute doesn't want to be bothered. I want to talk to him before the games, though, and I feel as though now is my only chance.

After the interviews we had a late supper and it must be almost time to say goodbye to Emmalina and our mentors. After that we will only be permitted to see our stylists, as they will accompany us on the hovercraft to the arena.

The thought of saying goodbye to Finnick, causes my green eyes to cloud up with tears. I don't want to leave him, my only friend since my parent's death last year.

The door opens slowly and I blink the tears away, facing Kye.

"Do you mind if I come in?" I ask, relieved when he nods. He leads me to his bed and I settle down beside him, scanning his bedroom. I'm surprised at how neat it is, much neater than my own. He really is a great kid and it pains me to think of how his life will turn upside-down tomorrow.

We sit in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say. I know that nothing I will say will make him feel any better, for this situation could never be improved, but I just want to let him know that I'm there for him. I want him to know that I'm on his team.

Before I have a chance to do so, Kye speaks up.

"Are you nervous, Annie?" he asks quietly, looking down in his lap. I consider how I should answer this, but I finally I decide that I should just be honest.

"Extremely," I sigh. "Are you?" Kye nods, looking ashamed, and I rest a hand on his arm.

"Look, Kye, it's okay to be afraid. Actually I'd be pretty shocked if you weren't. I just want you to know that I'll be with you every step of the way in that arena, okay?" Kye nods again and I hug him, feeling the young boy relax into my embrace.

"Thanks, Annie. You better win," he says and I'm shocked by his words.

"No, Kye! You need to try to win. Don't give up!" I protest.

"I don't have a chance. But you do, Annie. I know you don't think it, but you're strong. You can beat all those tributes, even the Careers," Kye insists and my heart breaks at his words. How can he think I'm strong?

"Kye…," I start, but he quickly interrupts, holding up a small hand.

"Don't argue. Even Mags said so," he says, shaking his head so his white-blonde hair falls into his blue eyes. I'm sure my jaw must drop open and I'm lost for words.

"Mags told you that you don't have a chance?" I asked, my voice incredulous. I can't believe such a sweet old lady would diminish Kye's hopes like that!

"No, I mean she said you were strong. She told me that I should stick with you, because you would be able to help me," Kye explained, but I was still shocked. How could Mags be so oblivious to think that I would be able to help Kye. I will hardly be able to survive on my own; I'm not strong!

"Do mind that we are joining the Careers?" I ask, deciding not to argue. I don't want to disappoint Kye or make him even more afraid by telling him I'm hopeless. It wouldn't do any good.

"I think it's the best thing for us," he replies slowly and I nod, agreeing. As much as I may not like being a part of the Career pact, it's my best chance at mine and Kye's survival. I have to stick with them, especially now that I know Kye is relying on me.

"I think so, too," I sigh, but I'm interrupted by a brisk knock on the door.

"Kye? Annie?" Emmalina asks, sticking her head through the door. We both turn to face her, taking in her watery eyes and sad expression. I know what her words will be before she even says them. "I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye. Please come join Mags, Finnick, and I in the seating room."

I nod and follow our escort to the seating room, Kye trailing behind me.

As soon as I reach the room, Mags walks up and envelops me in a bone-crushing hug, I can feel tears springing to my eyes.

"You stick with Kye, okay?" she instructs, and I nod, hugging her back. "I know you can do this, Annie. Just believe in yourself." I nod again, not trusting myself to speak. I'm sure that as soon as I open my mouth, I'll be blubbering and crying like a baby.

Next Emmalina hugs me and I'm startled to find out that I will miss my escort. As much as she may be annoying at times, I know that she has a kind heart and is only looking out for Kye and I.

"It's been nice knowing you, Annie. You are a beautiful girl and I will miss you so much," Emmalina gushes and I can't ignore the fact that she is talking as if it's obvious that I will die. It's almost a relief to know that not everyone overestimates me and that at least someone is thinking reasonably.

"You've been the best escort I could ever ask for," I tell her, my voice shaking. A tear escapes her eyes and I swallow the lump in my throat. I will myself not to cry, for I know if I do I will never stop.

Emmalina pats my shoulder a final time and then heads over to say goodbye to Kye.

There is only one person left to say goodbye to, and I'm dreading it the most. How am I supposed to say goodbye to my best friend, my only confident, when I know that I will never see him again. I'll miss his jokes terribly; I'll miss those stunning sea-green eyes.

"Can I walk you to your room?" Finnick asks quietly, walking over to where I am standing. I nod, biting my lip. Finnick takes my hand in his and my heart aches like it's never ached before.

We walk to my bedroom slowly, putting off our farewell for as long as possible.

Finnick drops my hand as soon as we reach my bedroom door and turns to face me, tears sparkling in his green eyes.

"Annie," he says slowly, seeming to savor the way my name sounds coming from his lips. I've never heard anyone say my name the way Finnick says it, with such passion and sweetness.

I throw my arms around him, breathing in the beautiful smell of sugar and sea salt, a scent that can only be described as…_Finnick_. I'm going to miss this scent terribly during my time in the games.

It's this thought that makes it impossible to stop the tears from falling and the next thing I know, I am sobbing into Finnick's chest, my tears dampening his green dress shirt. Finnick's arms tighten around my frail body and we stand in front of my bedroom doors for what seems like forever, neither one of us speaking.

There is nothing to say that could begin to express how much I am going to miss Finnick, anyway; I could never find the words to tell him how much he means to me. I may not have known Finnick for very long, but I have never felt this way for anyone else before. What Finnick and I have is special and my heart aches at the possibility that it is about to be torn away from us in a day's time.

Finnick takes a deep shaky breath and I know he is trying to stay strong for me. Despite this, though , I can still feel small tears tumbling upon my dark auburn hair.

After a few more minutes, Finnick pulls away, his watery eyes searching my tear stained face.

"I believe in you, Annie Cresta. Don't you ever doubt that," he whispers earnestly only making me cry harder.

I press my lips to his with much more force than the first time we kissed. He kisses me back, passionately.

Unlike last time, I'm filled with hunger and the more I kiss Finnick the more my hunger strengthens. This time we don't make any effort to pull away and soon I am lying in my bed, Finnick resting over top of me.

Our mouths never leave each other's even when we are gasping for breath and panting heavily. Finnick tangles his fingers in my long hair and I run my hands underneath his dress shirt, along his bare chest. I can feel him shudder under my touch. As quickly as possible I work on unbuttoning his shirt with my shaky fingers, desperate for more.

As soon as I start on the third button, Finnick sits up, breathing heavily. I look up at him, confused, tears still clouding my sea-green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Finnick gasps, holding my gaze. "But I don't want this to happen like this, not right before you leave. It will only hurt more." A tear escapes from his eye and I gently wipe it away with the pad of my finger, understanding exactly what he means. We would only miss each other more and it will already be nearly impossible to leave Finnick.

"Please stay with me," I whisper, pushing his blonde curls back from his bronze forehead. Although I know that the time is coming to say goodbye, I don't want it to be tonight.

"I don't want to be alone." Finnick's green eyes instantly become even more troubled, reflecting my own pain.

"I can't Annie. As much as I wish I could go with you to the arena, I just can't," he cries miserably, running his finger through his golden hair.

"No, I mean stay with me tonight. That is allowed, isn't it?" I ask desperately, grabbing Finnick's warm hand. He considers this for only a short moment, before nodding vigorously.

"I don't know if it's allowed, but honestly, I don't care," he answers, squeezing my hand. I sigh in relief and climb under the covers, not even bothering to get ready for bed. I can't stand the thought of spending any time away from Finnick, even if it's just to throw on some pajamas.

After a moment of hesitation, Finnick lays back with me on the bed, turning off the nearby lamp. I try to keep my distance, knowing that being close to Finnick will only make me ache for him more, but eventually I find it impossible. My body aches to touch him and I slide closer, resting me head on his chest. He wraps an arm around me and we stay like that for the rest of the night, neither of us daring to speak. We don't want to interrupt one another's only chance of sleep.

My sleep that night is fitful and as much as I will myself to drift off, I only end up falling asleep for short moments at a time. As soon as my eyes flicker shut, I am met with the haunting images of death and blood. I calm myself with the sound of Finnick's breathing each time, the reassuring sound the only thing that keeps the panic attacks at bay.

Eventually I must fall asleep, for I am woken up by a loud knock on the door. My stomach drops violently and I immediately start shaking uncontrollably. Today is the day; I will be in the 70th Annual Hunger Games.

There is no way to stop it now.

Finnick must have awoken at the knocks also, for he rests his hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in my eyes. He wipes away a tear that I hadn't even realized fell with the pad of his thumb. I feel numb with fear; I can't feel anything.

"Annie?" a voice calls from outside my doors. "Annie, it's time to get ready. We must leave soon." I realize that it is likely Reef, ready to escort me to the arena.

I am unable to reply and she knocks on my door once again, but I hardly hear the sound. My ears are ringing and I feel quite dizzy.

"She's coming!" Finnick calls, coming to my aid like he has so many times before. I'm sure Reef must be confused as to why Finnick is in my bedroom, but she doesn't say anything and I can hear the sound of her heels clicking against the cold marble floor.

"Annie, look at me. We don't have much time!" Finnick says, pushing my messy auburn hair out of my eyes. My skin tingles at his touch and I turn to face him.

"Stay with the Careers, okay? Don't leave until there are only a few tributes left besides your pact. Then you need to run. Hide. Don't seek out anyone and remember everything you learned from training. Make sure that you don't eat anything that you aren't absolutely sure is safe." I have a hard time focusing on his words, for it is all so overwhelming. How am I going to do this? I can't possible win!

"I can't," I choke out, my heart seizing in panic. Finnick's grip on my shoulders tightens and his green eyes are pleading.

"You can do anything you set your mind to, Annie! You need to try, okay? Don't give up! I'll be with you every step of the way. I will get you sponsors; I will provide you with what you need. But I can't save you on my own. I need to know that you will be fighting your ass off in that arena," Finnick says, surprising me by the strictness in his voice.

"I just don't know how!" I say bitterly. "How can I kill people? What are the chances that I will really survive?!" Finnick shakes his head, his green eyes looking troubled.

"Don't do it for yourself," Finnick tells me.

I look up at him, confused as to what he is saying. Finnick must see my confusion, for he quickly explains.

"When you are in that arena, Annie, think of the people you want to live for. Think of what it would be like for them if you don't return home. You'll be only acting out of selflessness and it may give you the reason to…do what you wouldn't normally do for yourself. Fight for Macaulay!" I nod slowly, taking in Finnick's words. They make sense and I know that thinking of my loved ones in the arena will give me the strength to fight.

But despite what Finnick may think, I won't only be thinking of my brother. I'll be thinking of the young man that never ceases to put a smile on my face.

I'll be thinking of Finnick.

The thought of leaving him pains me, but not only because I wouldn't want Finnick grieving over me. It pains me, because I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see those stunning green eyes ever again. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't feel his soft lips on mine. I don't know what I would do without Finnick Odair, even if I was dead.

"I'll miss you, Finn," I choke out, staring into his green eyes for the last time. I want to remember their exact shade. If I do happen to die, I no longer want the sea to be my last image. The last thing I want to see are Finnick's beautiful eyes and I refuse to forget them.

"I'll miss you too, Angelfish, but I'll see you again," he whispers quietly, staring back at me. He plants a final soft kiss on top of my auburn hair and walks towards the door.

I trail behind him, not wanting him to leave.

"Stay strong, Annie," Finnick says earnestly, before turning and walking down the hallway, his head down and his hands buried in his jean pockets. I stare after his slouched figure, until he turns a corner, disappearing from my sight.

* * *

"Arm, please," a woman in a long white coat orders, a scary looking needle in her hand. I gulp nervously and hold out my pale and bony arm, glancing around at all the surrounding tributes. All of us, along with our stylists, had just boarded the hovercraft for our short trip to the arena.

Although the small hovercraft is filled with 24 teenagers, the only sound is the demanding voice of the attendant and the sound of the tracker being injected into tribute after tribute's arms.

No one wants to talk to their enemies and I'm sure most are too nervous to make conversation, just as I am. My heart feels as though it could beat its way out of my chest and it's a struggle just to breath. Not even the stylists dare to speak and break the cruel silence.

I flinch as the needle is injected to my arms, gasping at the cool tingling feeling that spreads throughout it.

The strange orange glow that can just barely be seen underneath my skin reminds me of Macaulay's letter and Clarissa and Chaplin's plan. It's the later that makes my stomach clench in guilt and I make the mistake of catching Clarissa's eyes from where she sits a crossed from me.

The female tribute winks an icy blue eye in my direction, only adding to my guilt. I attempt to smile back at her, but I'm sure it looks more like a grimace, for I can't muster a single act of contentment. Hopefully Clarissa won't think anything of it.

My conscious nags me, telling me that I should run off with the District 11 tributes, but I do my best to ignore it. I focus on the feeling of my hand, being squeezed in Reef's, ignoring the tiny voice in my head that insists I'm a cruel, cruel person. I bite my lip, clenching my eyes shut as an effort to erase my mind.

I have to go with the Careers, I must. I promised Finnick that I would live for him. This thought is the only thing that keeps the guilt away, the only words that ease the panicky feeling that sweeps over my body.

So I focus on 2 words, chanting them over and over in my head, for the rest of the flight.

_For Finnick, For Finnick, For Finnick, For Finnick…_

* * *

As soon as the hovercraft lands, we are all ushered into our own small chambers, Launch Rooms they call it. Reef doesn't loosen her tight grip on my hands and I'm starting to think she must be almost as nervous as I am. Surely my stylist knows that my chance of survival is not high, for tears glisten in her large brown eyes.

"I'll try my best, Reef," I say softly, not wanting to see the young woman cry. I've shed enough tears for the both of us the past few days.

Unfortunately my words don't stop a lone tear from tumbling down her face, leaving a damp path in its wake. Reef quickly wipes it away, sniffling.

"I know you will, Annie; I know," she sighs, taking a deep breath and fanning her face dry of her tears.

"Now, enough with the crying. I have to get you in this uniform, or else you'll be entering the arena in your jeans and sweater!"

I nod my head as I watch Reef fetch my awaiting clothing from a nearby table, nervously wringing my hands. The uniform consists of forest green nylon pants with a matching green and grey vest. There is also a pair of hiking boots, a tight grey long-sleeved shirt, and a wool tuque.

As Reef helps me dress in the clothing, I wrack my brain, trying to think of an arena that would fit these articles. There must be mountains, for why else would I be forced to wear hiking boots?

"Any ideas about the arena?" I ask my stylist as she zips up the vest and slides the hat over my dark auburn hair.

Unlike all the other times Reef prepped me in beautiful outfits, this time I don't have to work to contain my excitement. Instead of feeling giddy with her work like last time, I feel sick and my hands are clammy with sweat. I know that any time now I will be told to enter the large tube at the back of the room; a tube that will surely lead me to my immediate death.

Reef rests a long orange fingernail on her chin, taking in my outfit before replying. "It must have a rocky terrain with lots of mountains. Snowy mountains I assume, because of your wool tuque. Your vest, pants, and shirt are all made of nylon, which causes me to believe that there will be quite a bit of bugs. Expect a rough, rocky terrain, for nylon is known for its durability," Reef says, surprising me by her knowledge of fabric. Then again, she is a stylist.

Her words cause my nervousness to escalate, for the arena she described sounds quite challenging. Living in District 4, I am not familiar with the cold or rocky ground, for that matter. I was hoping the arena would be a beach with lots of water, but I was foolish to think the gamemakers would make these games easy for me. Knowing the act that my mother committed in her games, I should have realized that President Snow would make sure I am out of my comfort zone.

I sigh and Reef must sense my worry, for quickly she gathers me in a tight hug.

"You can do it, Sweetheart. I know you can do it," she assures me, rubbing a hand over my back. I nod into her shoulder, breathing in deeply her smell of raspberries and honey.

"30 seconds until launch," a voice echoes around the room, interrupting our hug. I pull back, adjusting my hat and start to walk over toward the tube, unable to say anything. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to get any words out past the large lump in my throat.

"Wait, Annie," Reef calls after me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turn around as she pulls a rope out of her dress pocket. "This is for you." I watch, eyebrows furrowed, as Reef ties the small rope tightly around my wrist.

"What is it for?" I whisper, running a finger over the rough materiel. I recognize the rope from somewhere, but I can't think of where I saw it before.

"It's from Finnick. I'm pretty sure it was his district token from his games. He said it would bring you luck," Reef explains, causing me to gasp. This rope was the one he tied around the ice on my ankle the night I broke it; it's the one that I almost left behind in the train! I can't believe I almost lost Finnick's district token!

I twist my wrist from side to side, extremely grateful for this small gift from Finn. It will remind me of who I am fighting for when things get tough in the arena and it's good to have something from home with me.

"Twenty seconds until launch," the voice says again. I drop my wrist back to my side, gulping down air.

"You know you were right," Reef mutters and I turn to look at her in confusion.

"Right about what?" I ask.

"Finnick; he does care about you. I could tell when he gave me the rope this morning. It looked like he was crying. Finnick Odair isn't supposed to cry," she explains, smiling at me softly.

I smile back, fresh tears stinging my eyes at her words.

"He is different then he appears to be."

I'm extremely relieved that someone else beside Mags and I know that Finnick isn't just a vain sex symbol from District 4; I'm thankful that Reef knows that there is another side to him. A sweet, kind side; a side where he would do anything for those he cares about. Finnick Odair would give up his district token for poor weak girl; he has enough of a heart to cry over a useless tribute. I'm overjoyed that Reef knows this.

"He really is," I agree, my voice full of adoration. I'm sure Reef must notice, for she gives me a strange look and pats me on my shoulder.

"You come back to that boy, Annie. He needs you," she says and before I am able to reply the voice announces 10 remaining seconds until launch.

My legs feel heavy and numb as I slowly make my way towards the glass tube, stepping inside.

The door closes behind me and I gasp, feeling claustrophobic at how little room I have inside the tube. Reef walks toward me, pressing her hand against the wall. I line mine up to hers, feeling the cool glass under my touch as I take deep breaths.

It feels like forever before the tube starts to raise and everything goes dark, but it isn't long enough. I'm not ready to enter the arena, I'm not ready to hunt for food, and I'm not ready to fight to my death.

My nervousness soon changes to terror and I beat against the glass screaming for everyone I know. I scream for Finnick, for my brother, for Reef, and I even find myself screaming for Emmalina.

A metal plate from underneath me suddenly rises, forcing me up into a stunning bright light above. The light blinds me and I can't see anything. A cool breeze tickles my face, blowing my auburn hair and my screaming dies down.

The air around me smells fresh and I almost feel peaceful, until I can hear an all too familiar voice ringing in my ears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventieth Annual Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**The games are about to start! Are any of you as excited as I am?! If you have any ideas for what should happen in the arena please let me know. I would love to hear them all!**

**I would also like to let you all know that I won't be able to update as often as I was at the beginning of this story. I'm very busy with volleyball now and until it is over, my free time is very limited. But don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story! **

**Thanks again for being so patient! I love you all! :) xo**

**I'm also curious to see if any of you watched the movie Divergent. I just saw it the other day and it is so AMAZING! It is definitely the best book to movie film I ever saw! I would love to chat about it with you and hear what you thought of it! **


End file.
